Todo pasa por algo
by Liziie Cullen
Summary: Bella está marcada por la tragedia, Edward nunca conoció el amor. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren? El destino es una fuerza misteriosa, no hay mal que por bien no venga... TH/corregido.
1. Prologo

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**Prólogo **

**.**

**.**

Entré por la puerta principal sintiendo la paz que me producía estar nuevamente en casa, aunque esta no era la casa que yo recordaba. Se parecía en nada al lugar en donde viví por más de dieciséis años, pero esto no lo hace menos especial. Allí estaban todas las personas que me hacían sentir protegida y amada, es más de lo que puedo pedir.

Por primera vez en meses me sentí aliviada, me sentí bien, como si finalmente estuviera en el lugar adecuado.

Deambulé por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación azul completamente iluminada por los rayos del sol. Mis ojos recorrieron cada centímetro del lugar, familiarizándome con la habitación. Caminé con paso lento hacia la cama blanca y me recosté cerrando los ojos por un momento, imaginando que los últimos meses de mi vida jamás sucedieron, que de un momento a otro despertaría en Forks dándome cuenta de que esto no fue más que una horrible pesadilla. Pero finalmente los abrí a la realidad, no podía seguir fingiendo que nada sucedió.

Vivir una mentira no cambiará mi presente, pero me alejará del futuro.

Si algo aprendí en el último año es que la vida puede cambiar en cualquier momento, un segundo estamos aquí y al siguiente ya no. Nada es fácil y con frecuencia tendremos que enfrentar obstáculos para salir adelante, pero también sé que vale la pena hacerlo, luchar por lo que quieres y vivir cada segundo disfrutando lo que tienes y de quienes te rodean.

No hay mejor manera de vivir que esa.

Como mi abuela continuamente decía, las cosas suceden por una razón y que sin importar que tan malo parezca el destino tiene siempre algo bueno reservado para nosotros. Eso es algo que me gustaba pensar, quería creer que todo lo que nos sucedió fue por algún motivo y que pronto tendremos la recompensa que merecemos.

* * *

**Hola, he vuelto para corregir algunos errores, no pienso cambiar la trama sino algunos detalles y esas cosas... bye =)**

**Liziie.**


	2. 1 - Los ojos de un ángel

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**Los ojos de un ángel**

**.**

**.**

**Bella **

**.**

―¡Isabella! ¡Tenemos que irnos, se hace tarde! – sentí su voz, sus gritos, desde el piso de abajo.

―¡Ya voy, solo un minuto! – tomé la chaqueta azul, el bolso, las llaves y corrí lo más rápido posible escaleras abajo.

―¡Date prisa! – rodé los ojos ante tanta insistencia.

―Ya estoy, ya estoy, ¿vamos?

Él asintió saliendo de casa como alma que lleva el diablo, procuré mantenerme cerca porque parecía tener toda la intensión de irse en este momento, conmigo o sin mí.

No acabé de subir a su M5 cuando nos encaminó a través de las oscuras calles de Seattle al club nocturno, como cada noche. Sabía perfectamente que a pesar del apuro, y la demora, ambos ibamos en hora pero eso no evitaba que el señor puntualidad enloqueciera cada vez que se retrasaba un minuto, o dos.

Son las desventajas de vivir con tu jefe.

Jacob, con solo veintinueve años, es un exitoso empresario. Junto con su socio Sam Uley manejaba más de una docena de restaurantes, clubes nocturnos, bares y cafés en varias de las cuidades más importantes de Washington. Esta noche él tenía que reunirse con Sam a las diez en su club principal para hablar de negocios, por otro lado yo solo contaba con el tiempo justo para meterme trás la barra.

"_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared. But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared. After my dreaming, I woke with this fear..." **(*)**_

Saqué mi móvil rápidamente para encontrar un mensaje de mi mejor amiga, sonreí divertida.

―¿Qué sucede? – me miró curioso.

―Nada malo, Alice quiere saber si prefiero el verde manzana o el turquesa en las paredes – reí – al parecer su madre tiene una idea fantástica para la decoración de la sala – Jake asintió pensativo.

Escribí "verde" y oprimí el botón de enviar.

―¿Bella, estás segura de esto?

―Jake... – comencé, otra vez.

―Quiero decir, no es necesario que te marches, me quedaría más tranquilo si no lo hicieras.

Sabía que él no estaba feliz con mi decisión pero era mi elección, era algo que necesitaba hacer por mí misma. Eventualmente Jacob tendría que comprenderlo.

―Hemos hablado ya del tema Jacob. Sé que me quieres y te preocupas por mi bienestar pero tienes que dejarme hacer esto.

No fue una decisión facil, de hecho me costó mucho tomarla finalmente. Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo pensando en la posibilidad de ir por mi cuenta, si bien una parte de mí se siente atemorizada ante la perspectiva se que es momento de dar ese paso.

―Claro que me preocupo Isabella. Desde ese maldito día no nos hemos separado durante más de un par de días pero esto es totalmente diferente. Si algo sucede no podré estar allí, no podré protegerte.

Diablos, siempre encontraba la forma de desarmarme.

―No tienes de qué preocuparte, el lugar es muy seguro y además no estaré sola – le tranquilicé sonriendo tímidamente.

Jacob pareció meditarlo unos cuantos segundos, finalmente asintió sin parecer totalmente convencido. Probablemente insista con esto más adelante pero por ahora puedo mostrarme satisfecha de haberlo convencido.

―¿Entonces, ya tienen todo lo necesario?

―Casi. Alice se está ocupando de los últimos detalles, pienso que para la semana que viene ya podríamos instalarnos sin problemas.

―¿Seguro que no necesitan nada? – rodé los ojos.

―Todo está encaminado Jake, relájate.

―¿Seguirás en el club, sabes que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres?

―Claro que sí, es mi trabajo y me gusta. Además así podremos vernos casi todos los días.

Jake rió.

―Eso es bueno, podré mantenerte controlada – bromeó. Tomé el regreso de su buen humor como una buena señal.

―Eres un idiota.

Seguramente Jacob jamás dejará de ser sobreprotector conmigo pero sin importar cuánto eso me moleste sé que nunca podré enfadarme con mi hermano por querer lo mejor para mí, incluso si a veces se muestra completamente irracional al respecto.

Estacionó el coche en el aparcamiento del club faltando exactamente siete minutos para las diez, me mordí la lengua para no soltar algo al respecto.

―Callate – murmuró como si pudiese leer mi mente.

Lo seguí hasta la entrada en medio de risas cuando vi esa morocha que me resultó demasiado familiar. Cuando ella se giró me brindó su caracteristica sonrisa antes de acercarse a nosotros tirando a su novio del brazo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Espero a mi mejor amiga, eso hago – rodó los ojos como si fuera obvio mientras me abrazaba.

Alice Cullen fue como un soplo de aire fresco en mi vida, en poco menos de un año se convirtió en la mejor amiga que cualquiera pudiese desear. Nos conocimos en este mismo club, una noche en la que ella llegó sola ya que días antes había discutido fuertemente con su novio y necesitaba salir un poco para despejarse. Nuestra amistad comenzó en el momento exacto en que llamé a seguridad para que sacaran al imbécil que estaba poniéndose pesado con ella.

―No me refiero a eso, creí que estabas en Forks con tus padres y que volvías mañana.

Con Alice estudiando en la Universidad de Washington y su hermano mayor trabajando para el Seattle Times Carlisle y Esme decidieron que ya no tenían razones para vivir en Alaska. Él pidió el traslado al hospital de Forks que en ese momento tenía una vacante en cirugía, eventualmente ellos se mudaron al pequeño pueblo felices por estar más cerca de dos de sus hijos.

―Estábamos, pero nos aburrimos así que decidimos volver antes. No es que haya mucho para hacer en Forks.

Jasper sonrió brevemente antes de darme un abrazo. Él es buen amigo mío, además de el novio de Alice, y también el mejor amigo de su hermano. Un abogado recién graduado de veinticinco años que llevaba casi tres años saliendo con mi amiga, y que, según he comprobado, la ama como nadie.

―Jasper, Alice – se adelantó Jacob para saludarlos también.

Mi hermano siempre se llevó muy bien con ellos, incluso él y Jasper son buenos amigos a pesar de que Jake le saca unos cuantos años.

―¿Qué tal? – preguntó mi amigo, Alice se acercó para saludarlo con un abrazo como lo hizo conmigo.

―Todo en orden, ¿qué les parece si entramos?

Todos asentimos siguiendo a mi hermano hacia el club en donde Tyler ya se encontraba ocupando su actual puesto de trabajo cuidando la entrada del club.

―¿Tyler, cómo va la noche?

―Bastante movida señor – aceptó sin alterar su expresión.

―Hola Tyler, ¿cómo vas? – sonreí cálidamente.

Él siempre fue muy atento conmigo, sabía que al principio yo le atraía pero al final quedamos como amigos. Es un gran hombre pero simplemente no es mi tipo.

―Todo bien – entonces abrió camino para que pudiéramos ingresar.

Dentro la música estaba al máximo, las personas acaparaban casi por completo la pista de baile al igual que las mesas del segundo piso, y tal vez hasta la zona VIP estuviese repleta. Tyler estaba en lo cierto, parece que será una noche de mucho trabajo.

Los cuatro caminamos hacia el interior hasta que mi hermano nos detuvo.

―¡Bella, debo irme! ¡Te pasó a buscar al final de la noche! – gritó sobre la música, yo asentí.

Jake subió las escaleras al segundo piso mientras que Alice y Jasper se acomodaban en la barra. Después de dejar mis cosas regresé para servir a mis amigos unos tragos como de costumbre al comenzar la noche.

De un momento a otro Alice se detuvo para observar a dos hombres que no dejaban de vernos, hice una mueca al notarlo, yo ya los había visto antes y no eran lo que se dice muy amables con las mujeres. Ella frunció el ceño viendo como los hombres murmuraban entre ellos, yo simplemente los ignoré y continué sirviendo a un grupo de chicas que estaban a un lado.

―¡Bella los hombres de ahí te miran como si tuvieran miedo! – soltó Alice sin poder evitarlo, me reí ante su absurda conclusión aunque no me era una sorpresa escuchar algo así de ella, mi amiga tenía la costumbre de decir lo primero que cruzaba por su cabeza sin importar nada.

―Es posible, pero no creo que me teman a mí – respondí con una sonrisa mientras Jasper reía fuertemente.

―Jacob – afirmó Jasper como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―Mi hermano tiende a ser muy sobreprotector en algunas… cuestiones – por lo que escuché Jake ya cruzó unas palabras con ese par, no podía quejarme esta vez, estaba feliz de que se mantuvieran alejados.

―Está prohibido intimar con la hermanita del jefe – se burló ella –. Sabes Bella, de verdad creo que deberías salir con alguien, tener una relación ardiente con un hombre sexy que te haga perder la cabeza... y otras cosas.

―Creo que has tomado muchos tragos, comienzas a decir estúpideces – reí alejando el Martini de ella.

Alice rodó los ojos.

―¡Anda Bella, que no estoy diciendo ninguna tontería! ¡Inténtalo! Probablemente debería presentarte a mi hermano, él sería perfecto para ti – Jasper arrojó el trago que había tomado al escuchar el comentario de Alice.

Nosotras lo miramos sorprendidas y segundos después ambas estábamos dobladas de la risa mientras el aludido nos observaba con una mueca.

―¿Es un chiste Alice? ¡No puedes emparejar a tu hermano con Bella!

―¿Por qué no? ¿qué tiene de malo?

Yo me quedé allí observando como aquellos dos discutían sobre el asunto de las citas que obviamente jamás iba a suceder. No era nada en contra del chico, en realidad ni siquiera lo conocía, solo que ya había pasado por las citas a ciegas de Alice y no es una experiencia que me gustase repetir.

―Porque él... bueno, no lo sé. No lo aceptará, es mi mejor amigo, lo sé.

―Es raro Jasper, dilo con todas las palabras... pero Bella también lo es, pienso que ellos harían una gran pareja.

Por mi parte decidí obviar el hecho de que me había llamado "rara" y seguí escuchando la pequeña discusión que me estaba divirtiendo bastante.

―Estás olvidando un par de pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo que la última vez que intentaste algo por el estilo no fue muy bien que digamos. Él podría llegar a arrancarte la piel a tiras como lo hagas de nuevo – Alice entrecerró los ojos a su novio cosa que no presagiaba nada bueno, por esa razón decidí intervenir antes de que el asunto se fuera a mayores.

―Muy bien, si ya terminaron de opinar sobre mi vida amorosa por qué no van a bailar así puedo atender a los demás clientes en vez de perder el tiempo escuchando tonterías – ambos me miraron durante unos segundos y finalmente Alice asintió.

―Está bien gruñona, te vemos luego.

Ella tomó la mano de Jasper y juntos se perdieron entre la gente.

Durante las siguientes horas serví varios tragos y me entretuve charlando con algunos conocidos, obtuve algunas propuestas para nada decorosas a las que rechacé muy cuidadosamente, tuve que llamar a seguridad un par de veces, escuché sobre la vida de un par de clientes e incluso fui juez de una pulseada entre dos hombres que estaban más borrachos que una cuba.

Todos los días se ve algo nuevo.

―Bella, ¿cómo estás?

Esa voz me hizo detentenerme, cuando levanté la vista encontré algo que hubiese preferido evitar. Ahí estaba, reclinada sobre la barra con una sonrisa misteriosa que supongo ella consideraba sexy pero que no le pegaba nada.

Conté hasta diez internamente esbozando una sonrisa que me salió demasiado falsa.

―Estoy bien Jessica, agradezco tu preocupación – mi voz destilaba sarcasmo, si lo notó es su problema.

Jessica Stanley fue una de las conquistas pasajeras de Jacob, como mi abuela diría un "ave de paso". Habría sentido pena por ella si no fuera una bruja ambiciosa y sin corazón que solo va tras el dinero de los hombres.

Realmente la detesto, ella nunca me agradó y sé que yo tampoco le agrado, la única razón por la que me habla es porque cree que si mantiene una buena relación conmigo la ayudaré a conquistar a mi hermano. Pienso que que está completamente loca si cree que eso es posible.

―¿Sabes si tu hermano está ocupado, lleva buen tiempo sin llamarme?

―Él está saliendo con alguien, parece bastante serio – me hice la tonta pero casi no pude aguantar mi sonrisa ante su sorpresa.

A pesar de todo no estaba mintiendo, Jacob de verdad sale con una bióloga de veintisiete años que conoció en una fiesta cuando derramó su copa sobre el vestido blanco de ésta. Según sé, ella no podía verlo ni en pintura pero él de alguna manera se las arregló para conquistarla, y para enamorarse en el proceso. Reí, finalmente Jake encontró la horma de su zapato, y por fortuna su nueva novia era una mujer decente y no una cazafortunas como Jessica.

―Oh, bueno. Está bien, adiós – trató de parecer calmada pero pude ver la rabia en sus ojos al haber perdido la oportunidad. Yo no contesté sino que la saludé con mi mano.

Luego de que la arpía se fuera el tiempo pasó muchísimo más rápido que antes. Alice y Jasper, quienes habían desaparecido de mi vista durante las últimas tres o cuatro horas, se acercaron a la barra bromeando sonrientes.

―Nosotros nos vamos, ¿quieres que te llevemos? – preguntó Jasper pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de una achispada Alice.

―No, tranquilos chicos yo me voy con Jake – hablé observando como la chica se colgaba del cuello de su novio. Al final si tenía razón, Alice estaba pasándose con los tragos.

―Está bien, nos vemos mañana – Alice me saludó sonriente con la mano mientras ambos se marchaban del club.

Seguí trabajando hasta mi hora de salida, estaba terminando de prepararme cuando sentí el móvil vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, miré la pantalla y me sorprendí al ver que era mi hermano.

―_Bella. Tengo que quedarme, surgió un problema importante y necesito resolverlo cuanto antes, ¿crees que podrías irte con Alice y Jasper? _

―Ellos se fueron hace una hora. No tienes que preocuparte, tomaré un taxi afuera – le tranquilicé mientras continuaba guardando mis cosas.

―_¿Estás segura? Puedo pedirle a alguien que te lleve?_

―No hay problema, te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa.

―_Estaré esperando, ten cuidado _– corté la llamada, tomé mi bolso, mi abrigo y salí.

Me despedí de Tyler a la salida y empecé a caminar buscando un taxi pero no se veía ninguno, al parecer no era mi día de suerte.

Caminé un par de calles más cuando sentí una mirada en mi espalda, me giré pero no pude ver nada. Seguí con mi camino cuando un sonido detrás de mí me hizo voltear nuevamente.

―¿Hola? ¿hay alguien ahí? – intenté de mantener la calma, seguro era solo mi paranoia porque nadie contestó, estaba muy oscuro por lo que no se podía decir si había alguien o no en ese lugar, tal vez fuera sólo un gato o algo así.

Respiré profundo para tranquilizarme y continué caminando pero esta vez más rápido, no comprendía por qué pero sentía una presencia en aquel lugar y algo me decía que no era nada bueno, apuré aún más mi paso tratando de no dejarme llevar por el miedo cuando nuevamente sentí como algo se movía detrás de mí en la oscuridad.

Sin poder evitarlo varios recuerdos del pasado volvieron a mí como una película y me estremecí. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que saliera de ahí lo más pronto posible, presa del pánico eché a correr sintiendo como si todo estuviera sucediendo de nuevo. Fue ahí donde lo sentí, vi su sombra comenzar a perseguirme, no sabía quién era o qué hacía pero mi instinto de supervivencia, o lo que sea, me dijo que corriera con más rapidez, que me alejara de esa sombra. Corrí sin pensarlo, no sé en qué momento solté mi bolso, tampoco sé cuándo comencé a llorar solamente escapé, corrí y corrí no sé por cuanto tiempo hasta que ya no pude más y me detuve completamente exhausta.

Tampoco me fije dónde estaba o qué había pasado, estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo. No me di cuenta que estaba parada en el medio de la calle hasta que observé un coche acercándose a mí y no tenía fuerzas, estaba a punto de desplomarme así que cerré los ojos y esperé que pasara lo inevitable.

Sentí un fuerte empujón y un horrible dolor en la cabeza. Cuando abrí mis ojos lo vi, él estaba sobre mí, sus enormes ojos verdes observándome, penetrándome con una mirada tan profunda que me erizó la piel.

Estaba muerta. Era la única explicación que podía encontrarle a la presencia de ese ángel ante mi. Intenté decir algo pero un agudo dolor me atravesó, me llevé la mano a la cabeza y toqué aquel lugar sólo para encontrar mis dedos manchados de rojo. Después de eso recuerdo que todo se volvió oscuro y nada más.

* * *

_**(*) Leave out all the rest - Linkin Park  
**_

**Agradezco los comentarios, alertas y favoritos... muchas gracias por leer... bye =)**

**Liziie.**


	3. 2 - El destino dirá

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**El destino dirá **

**.**

**.**

**Edward **

**.**

Iba hacia mi casa después del turno en el hospital, estaba exhausto. Encima de todo al maldito auto se le pinchó una llanta a seis cuadras de mi apartamento, lo peor es que ese era el repuesto, ¡Realmente genial, ahora tenía que caminar!

Aparqué el auto y me aseguré de cerrarlo bien, al llamar a la grúa me dijeron que demoraban media hora en venir por el así que no tenía caso esperarla por lo que decidí irme.

Suspiré. Llevaba dos meses en Seattle después de estar cinco años viviendo en Londres.

De un tiempo para acá comencé a pensar que era tiempo de regresar a casa. Nada me ataba a Inglaterra además de mi trabajo, no tenía amigos cercanos en Londres ni tampoco una novia o alguien a quien pudiera extrañar de sobremanera si me fuera. Lo organicé todo para volver aunque mi regreso no fue exactamente lo que esperaba. Estaba repleto de trabajo por lo que mi vida consistía en recorrer el camino que unía mi casa con el hospital, debido a ello no había visto a mi familia más de una vez a excepción de mi hermana que siempre aparecía en el momento menos oportuno. Pero incluso con el cansancio, con el poco tiempo libre, me sentía feliz de estar nuevamente aquí, aunque todavía esperaba que sucediera algo bueno.

Había caminado ya un par de cuadras cuando me pareció sentir a alguien gritar. Busqué con la mirada pero no vi a nadie. Imaginé que solo era mi mente, seguramente el agotamiento estaba empezando a pesar en mí de tal manera que ya hasta escuchaba voces. Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí caminando, no iba a quedarme allí ya que eran más de las cinco de la mañana y no se veía un alma.

Me detuve a cruzar la calle cuando la vi, una joven de unos veintítantos pasó corriendo frente a mí sin siquiera percatarse que yo estaba ahí. Se veía cansada, asustada, la observé por un momento sin saber qué hacer y entonces ella se detuvo en medio de la calle.

En ese mismo instante escuché el rechinamiento de unas llantas sobre el pavimento, giré y vi como aquel auto se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad y con la música muy fuerte. Sentí una opresión en el pecho de sólo pensar que algo podría pasarle a esa joven, instintivamente corrí hacía ella lo más rápido que pude y la empujé para quitarla de la calle.

Todo sucedió en un segundo pero me llenó un enorme alivio cuando noté que ambos estábamos en la orilla de la calle y a salvo del conductor que sin importarle nuestro estado continuó su camino. No percaté de que estaba sobre ella hasta que enfoqué mi mirada en su rostro y cuando lo hice creí que estaba soñando, ella era probablemente la criatura más hermosa que había visto jamás, sólo pude quedarme ahí admirándola. Ella me miró con sus enormes ojos marrones y me perdí en su mirada, nos quedamos así unos minutos, observándonos el uno al otro, hasta que la joven largó un suave quejido que me hizo salir de mi trance, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cuando vio que estaba sangrando se desmayó.

También en ese momento me percaté que estaba herida, intenté revisarla para ver si tenía contusiones o algo más pero no, sus signos vitales eran normales, todo parecía estar bien a excepción del golpe en la cabeza. Tomé la decisión de llevarla a mi casa pues estaba a una cuadra del lugar, no tenía como llevarla al hospital y si llamaba a la ambulancia tardarían al menos media hora en llegar a aquí. Además, soy médico, puedo atenderla de ser necesario y si hay algún problema trasladarla al hospital.

Cuando volteé me pareció ver una figura alejándose, tal vez fuera mi imaginación producto de las horas que llevaba sin dormir. Alejé esas dudas de mi mente, en ese momento mi prioridad era la muchacha de ojos marrones.

La tomé en brazos para llevarla hasta mi apartamento, con mucho cuidado la cargué hasta mi habitación y la recosté sobre la cama. Fui al baño, saqué del armario unas gasas, algo de alcohol y unas vendas para su cabeza. Limpié la herida de la cabeza la cual afortunadamente no necesitaba sutura, no era más que un corte, probablemente hecho con alguna piedra o algo así, le puse una pequeña venda. Nuevamente tomé sus signos vitales y me tranquilizó el constatar que todo estaba en orden. Le quité la musculosa embarrada y la falda mojada dejándola sólo en ropa interior, debía curar sus raspones antes de que se infestaran procurando mirar lo menos posible su hermoso cuerpo. La mujer estaba inconsciente y no era correcto aprovecharme de eso, usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para concentrarme en el trabajo que estaba realizando y obviar todo lo demás.

Luego de terminar con sus heridas, la cubrí con una manta y dejé la habitación para que esa bella joven pudiera descansar bien.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua antes de recostarme en el sofá pensando en esa mujer que se encontraba durmiendo en mi habitación, me costó solo unos segundos perder la batalla contra el sueño.

.

.

**Bella **

**.**

Desperté en un lugar que no conocía sintiéndome completamente desorientada, miré a mi alrededor pero nada de este lugar me era familiar. Entonces recordé lo que pasó la noche anterior: yo corriendo, el coche, ese hombre y luego nada. Me levanté tan rápido que sentí un mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se me aflojaron las piernas y esperé una caída que nunca llegó.

Cuando levanté la vista el hombre de ojos verdes estaba ahí sosteniéndome y mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa que me dejó sin habla.

―Ten cuidado, vas a caerte – con delicadeza me ayudó a sentar en la cama.

No podía hablar, estaba muda ante la belleza de ese hombre que parecía salido de la portada de una revista. Me di cuenta que él esperaba que dijera algo así que cuando recupere mi voz dije lo primero que pensé.

―Tienes los ojos más lindos que he visto – me golpeé mentalmente por mi estupidez, si sigo diciendo esa clase de cosas seguramente va a pensar que soy una tonta – yo no quise…es decir…yo… – él cortó mi balbuceo poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios y una sonrisa de lado que me dejó sin aire.

―Gracias por el cumplido, yo también pienso que tus ojos son hermosos – admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

―No quiero sonar como una desagradecida pero… uhm… ¿quién eres, y qué estoy haciendo aquí? – no es que me _molestara_ estar con él pero necesitaba saber qué había sucedido.

―Lo entiendo. Anoche te salvé de ese coche pero te golpeaste la cabeza y después te desmayaste, te traje a mi casa para poder curar tus heridas.

―Muchas gracias, entonces – murmuré un poco avergonzada.

―No hay problema, te dejé algo de ropa en esa silla – señaló la silla en cuestión en la que estaban una pollera azul algo corta pero muy bonita y un camisa blanca con bordados, muy femenina – creo que eso te servirá, es la ropa de mi hermana. Siempre que viene olvida algo en el lugar más insólito y nunca regresa por ella. Dejaré que te vistas, no creo que quieras salir a la calle así – no entendí lo que quiso decir con eso hasta que bajé la vista y palidecí.

¡Estaba en ropa interior! ¡Oh, Dios! Todo ese tiempo que estuvimos hablando estuve casi desnuda frente a él, tomé la sabana y me cubrí completamente avergonzada por la situación.

Él miró mi reacción a lo que soltó una suave y breve risa, por fortuna no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente negó restando importancia al asunto y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Definitivamente lo estaba haciendo _genial_, primero con ese estúpido comentario de sus ojos y ahora me mostraba casi desnuda frente a él, el hombre iba a pensar que soy una cualquiera. No puedo no darme cuenta de que estoy semidesnuda, me acerqué a la silla y vi la pollera azul sobre la camisa blanca doblada perfectamente, cuando la observé con más detenimiento inevitablemente pensé que era más estilo de Alice que del mío.

¡Oh, cielos! Pensar en Alice me hizo pensar en Jake, ¡Jacob! Conociéndolo mi hermano debía estar como un loco, tendría a todo el mundo averiguando dónde estaba, necesitaba irme ahora. Me apresuré a vestirme, teniendo cuidado de no tocar mis heridas, y salí de la habitación en cuestión de minutos. Un corto pasillo me condujo a una sala vacía, estaba segura de que él no se iría, tenía que estar por algún lado.

―¿Eh? ¿hola? – hasta ese momento no caí en la cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre mi salvador.

―Estoy aquí – habló desde el otro lado de la habitación, seguí su voz y lo encontré en la cocina preparando la mesa.

―Eso huele muy bien – él volteó y sentí su mirada recorrerme de arriba abajo, mi corazón latió salvajemente dentro de mi pecho.

―Veo que la ropa de mi hermana te queda muy bien. Siéntate, necesitas comer algo para recuperar fuerzas.

―Lo siento pero no puedo, en mi casa deben estar preocupados por mí, tengo que irme – él levantó el teléfono y me lo alcanzó.

―Llama a tu casa y di que estas bien pero que vas a llegar en un rato – pidió ofreciéndome nuevamente el teléfono.

―Sabes, no es necesario yo… – la mirada que lanzó me dejó sin palabras.

―Primero vamos a desayunar y luego podrás marcharte, de acuerdo. Y no es una pregunta – no pude decirle que no. Por alguna extraña y absurda razón quería quedarme un rato más con él, no puedo explicarlo pero hay algo en él que me confunde, me gusta pero me confunde. No es como si tuviera esperanzas de algo, un hombre como él tendría novia o algo por el estilo.

―Bien.

Me alejé un poco para llamar a mi casa pero por alguna razón nadie atendía, volví a discar el número pero nada. Dejé el teléfono y me acerqué a la mesa donde él ya se había sentado esperando por mí.

―En mi casa no contestan, de verdad creo que debería irme – probablemente soné un poco nerviosa porque él rápidamente asintió.

―Está bien, si quieres irte ahora lo acepto pero yo te llevo.

―Enserio no es necesario, yo puedo tomar un taxi – intenté, él ya se tomó demasiadas molestias conmigo.

―Ni lo sueñes, me quedaría mucho más tranquilo si compruebo que estás segura en tu casa - estaba a punto de replicarle pero su sonrisa esfumó todas mis posibles respuestas así que sólo asentí – esa es mi chica, voy por las llaves y vuelvo, no te escapes – se marchó por el pasillo dejándome al borde de un colapso. Él dijo _mi chica_, ¿realmente me consideraba su chica o lo había dicho por decir?

Volvió tan rápido como se fue sin darme tiempo de pensar nada. Salimos de su apartamento y bajamos por el elevador hasta el estacionamiento, durante ese tiempo ninguno de los dos habló, pero de vez en cuando nos lanzábamos miradas fugitivas el uno hacia el otro. Nunca nadie me perturbó tanto como lo hacía este hombre, bueno tampoco pienso que él sea un hombre común y corriente.

Nos dirigimos hacia su auto, un maravilloso Aston Martin DB9 negro con motor V12 a 90°, inyección directa, tracción trasera, 4 válvulas por cilindro, máxima velocidad 300 km/h y acelera de 0 a 100 km en 4.6s. _**(*)**_Una real belleza, y bueno soy una gran conocedora de autos, eso sucede cuando tu hermano mayor está obsesionado con ellos.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero, a lo que agradecí.

―Lindo auto – dije simplemente, no iba a aburrirlo con un monólogo de coches.

―Gracias, aunque nunca lo uso, para serte sincero prefiero el Volvo – asentí antes de subirme – ¿me dirás dónde vives o debo adivinar? – bromeó. Diablos, me seguía comportando como una idiota.

Le dije donde vivía antes de salir del edificio, durante varios minutos ambos nos quedamos en silencio, pero no era molesto sino cómodo y agradable.

―¿Puedo preguntar algo? – él fue el primero en hablar.

―Acabas de hacerlo – me miró divertido.

―No eso, otra cosa – yo reí y asentí.

―¿Qué pasó anoche? – me tensé de solo pensarlo pero decidí contarle mi versión de la historia, era lo menos que podía hacer por el hombre que salvó mi vida.

―Alguien me perseguía. No sé quién o qué quería, pero creo que no era nada bueno.

―También me dio esa impresión pero no tuve tiempo de ocuparme de ello, lo principal para mí en ese momento eras tú – sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa estúpida apareció en mis labios al escuchar sus palabras.

Él me observó con otra sonrisa en su hermoso rostro de ángel, era difícil para mí comprender lo que me estaba sucediendo. Sólo había pasado unas cuantas horas con este hombre y era como si algo me empujara hacia él de una forma completamente única e irracional. Mi cuerpo tenía reacciones ante él que mi cerebro era incapaz de comprender.

El camino a mi casa fue más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, me sentía reacia a despedirme pero sabía que debía hacerlo, probablemente estaba volviéndome loca.

―Gracias por traerme, y por todo – dije sinceramente ya que le debía mucho.

―No tienes que decirlo – abrí la puerta del coche para bajarme cuando él tomó mi brazo – ¡espera, no me has dicho tu nombre aún! – ¡oh, es cierto!, con todo lo sucedido lo había olvidado completamente.

―Lo siento, soy Isabella – le tendí mi mano para que la estrechase, él la tomó pero para mi sorpresa la llevó a sus labios y dejó en ella un dulce beso. Casi me derrito ahí mismo, nadie podía ser tan dulce y tierno.

―Es un placer conocerte Isabella, me llamo Edward – la manera en la que pronunció mi nombre me hizo estremecer, ¡Dios mío!, estaba a solo un paso de lanzarme sobre él y besarlo hasta que no pudiera pensar.

Me horrorice por mis pensamientos, esto en realidad me asustaba un poco, estaba perdiendo el control sobre mi misma cosa que nunca antes me había sucedido.

Salí de su coche lo más pronto que pude poniendo así algo de distancia entre nosotros, no estaba segura de cuánto más podría mantener la cordura. Caminé hacia la valla de mi casa, tenía pensado abrir pero recordé que anoche perdí mi bolso y todas mis pertenecías así que toqué timbre y esperé alguna respuesta.

―_Residencia Swan, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? _– sonó la voz de Aro por el comunicador.

―Soy yo, Bella – miré para atrás y vi que Edward todavía estaba allí parado, como todo un caballero, esperando a que yo entrara a mi casa.

―_¡Señorita Bella, qué alegría escucharla! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por usted! Enseguida le abro. _

―Gracias Aro – la valla comenzó a abrirse así que avancé hacía adentro cuando una melodiosa voz me detuvo.

―¡Isabella! – me giré para ver a la persona que me llamaba y me encontré con sus ojos fijos en los míos – ¿crees que podríamos vernos de nuevo?

Diablos. Estaba en shock. Quería verme otra vez, él en realidad quería volver a verme. Mi corazón quiso decir que sí, inmediatamente, pero mi cerebro se negó a dar tal orden. El temor se apoderó de mí, sabía que esto no era normal, necesitaba tiempo para comprender lo que me estaba sucediendo antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Creí que lo mejor era dejarlo todo en manos del destino, si realmente estamos destinados nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse, de lo contrario no me quedará más que aceptar que él no es para mi.

―Es posible que algún día volvamos a vernos – él me miró sorprendido al principio por mi respuesta pero finalmente asintió.

―Espero que eso suceda – sonrió brevemente antes de subir a su coche.

En cuanto lo perdí de vista caminé hacia el interior de mi casa, tal vez no aceptara su petición pero eso no significa que no vuelva a verlo jamás, quién sabe, la vida da muchas vueltas y todo puede pasar.

* * *

_**(*****)** **Ficha**** del modelo Aston Martin DB sacado de wikipedia ;)**_

**Gracias por sus leer, y sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero les guste, bye =)**

**Liziie.**


	4. 3 - Quiero volver a verte

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**Quiero volver a verte**

**.**

**.**

**Bella **

**.**

Suspiré.

Podía imaginar lo que se me venía encima, seguramente todos estarían muy preocupados por mi desaparición, ni siquiera podía pensar en el humor que debía tener mi hermano, y ni hablar de Alice.

Me dirigí hacia el recibidor sabiendo que ahí estarían todos, no me equivoqué. Jacob, su novia Leah, Alice, Jasper y hasta Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice, estaban allí.

―¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡¿dónde demonios estabas?! – gritó Jacob mientras Alice se acercaba a las corridas para abrazarme.

―Tranquilos chicos, ¡auch! ¡Alice, ten cuidado! – gemí cuando me estrechó con demasiada fuerza. Por un momento olvidé todos los raspones y golpes de la noche anterior, gracias a mi adorada amiga los recordé.

―¡Bella, por dios! ¿qué te paso en la cabeza? ¿por qué estas toda lastimada? ¿dónde está tu ropa de ayer?, igual no es que esa esté mal, hecho es mejor que la que llevabas ayer – yo rodé los ojos, sólo a ella se le ocurría hacer un comentario sobre la ropa en un momento como ese.

―Ahora estoy bien. Anoche tuve un accidente, pero ya pasó – traté de quitarle importancia al asunto pero no resultó muy bien, todos me observaron como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza o algo por el estilo.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – esta vez habló Jasper con evidente preocupación en sus ojos.

―Nada importante, no se preocupen por eso ahora.

―¡Un momento Isabella Swan! – ¡cielos!, dijo mi nombre por segunda vez en los últimos dos minutos, eso no era nada bueno – dices que no es nada importante pero pasas la noche fuera de casa, no avisas a nadie, llegas al otro día herida, con otra ropa y dices que no importa, ¿acaso es una broma?

―Cariño, espera… estoy segura que Bella tiene una buena explicación para esto, no te precipites – Leah acarició su brazo intentando tranquilizarlo, Jake respiró profundo y suspiró un poco más calmado. Eso no era una sorpresa, Leah era el cable a tierra de Jake, ella siempre podía calmarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón sin importar la situación en la que se encontraran.

―Sigo esperando esa explicación… – bufó molesto, no quería preocupar a nadie con algo que ya sucedió pero dada la situación decidí que la verdad era lo mejor para salir del paso.

―Cuando salí del club fui a buscar un taxi para volver a casa pero no pasaba ninguno así que caminé hasta que sentí que alguien me seguía, me asusté y empecé a correr… corrí hasta que ya no pude más y me detuve, no me di cuenta que estaba en medio de una calle hasta que vi un coche venir hacia mí. Después de eso no se bien qué pasó pero de la nada salió un hombre que me empujó del camino del coche y caímos al pavimento, me golpeé la cabeza y me desmayé. Desperté esta mañana en su casa, él me curó y luego me trajo hasta aquí, eso es todo – mi familia me miró sorprendida por lo que había contado, yo solo me encogí de hombros intentando minimizar el asunto, ya estaba bien, un poco adolorida pero bien.

―¿Estás bien? ¿segura, podemos llamar a un médico? – Jake se acercó asustado, ahora en su rostro ya no había rastro de enojo sino de preocupación.

―Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

―¿Dónde está ese hombre, me gustaría agradecerle por ayudarte?

―Él se fue, pero ya le agradecí.

―Deberías tomar un analgésico y recostarte un rato – sugirió Leah, asentí. Fue allí donde noté a Emmett y recordé que no lo había saludado.

―Emmett, siento no haberte recibido como debería pero me da gusto verte – me acerqué a él y dejé un beso en la mejilla – ¿Rosalie está contigo? – le pregunté por mi prima que actualmente también es su novia.

―A mí también pequeña. Rose está en Nueva York, todavía le queda un desfile más antes de regresar pero ahora lo importante es que estés bien, después hablaremos – Emmett era muy agradable y alegre pero en ese momento estaba tan serio que ni parecía él.

―De acuerdo, me iré a descansar.

―Yo voy contigo, así te ayudo – Alice me guiñó mientras hablaba, rodé los ojos pues sabía que no iba a ayudarme sino a sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible de la situación.

―Iré por los analgésicos y las alcanzo – Leah se marchó también.

Alice y yo subimos las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación, al entrar me dejé caer en la cama con cuidado mientras mi amiga se sentaba a un lado y me perforaba con su mirada. Traté de hacerme la desentendida pero luego de un rato la mirada penetrante de Alice y su silencio me estresaba.

―¿Qué quieres saber?

―¡TODO! – gritó ella pegando saltitos ante mi evidente resignación.

―No hay nada que contar, ya lo dije abajo.

―¡Bella, por favor! ¿de verdad quieres que crea que no hay más?, ¡vamos, cuéntame más sobre ese ángel guardián! – _ángel guardián_… si, eso era él para mí – ¿entonces, cómo es el chico? ¿es guapo? ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿es soltero? ¿lo besaste? ¿te respondió? ¿dijo algo sobre el beso?

―¡Alice! – fue mi mirada más que mi voz lo que la hizo callar.

―Lo siento, me emocioné – se disculpó ella – pero cuenta, vamos, antes de que me mate la intriga.

―No estoy segura, no hablamos mucho Alice. Estoy un poco confundida con todo lo que sucedió, solo puedo decirte que él es increíble, es dulce, simpático, inteligente y muy educado. Además es guapísimo, sus ojos son... impresionantes… – gemí y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, Alice mi miró con la sorpresa pintada en su cara.

―Realmente te pegó duro Bella, jamás te vi así por un hombre.

―Lo sé, y me preocupa. Nunca sentí algo así por alguien, es… extraño, diferente – ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada.

―¡Te veo muy enamorada! ¡Rosalie se va a morir cuando se entere de esto!, ¿cuándo lo volverás a ver?

―Respecto a eso, él lo propuso y le dije que… ya veríamos – Alice me asesinó con la mirada.

―¡Bella! ¡¿cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como eso?! ¡¿estás loca o qué?! Un hombre sexy viene, te salva y te pide una cita y tú le dices, "ya veremos" ¡¿me estás tomando el pelo?!

―¡Alice, Alice, respira o te va a dar algo aquí! Eso es lo que pasó, seamos realistas… no sé nada de él, no sé quién es, si tiene novia, ni qué edad tiene, ni dónde trabaja, qué es de su familia, ¡mierda, ni siquiera se su apellido! Además estoy confundida, no quiero precipitarme y cometer un error o lastimar a alguien. Yo necesito tiempo para pensar, y si de verdad él está destinado para mí no habrá poder humano capaz de separarlo de mi lado – aunque su enojo todavía era evidente no me refutó.

―¡Es increíble, yo que tenía la esperanza de que dejaras de ser virgen!

―¡Alice! ¡Mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia! – le lancé un almohadón a la cara, ella lo esquivó.

―Dirás tu nula vida sexual, hace siglos que no sales con alguien.

―¡Como sea, no te incumbe!, yo no te pregunto qué haces por ahí con Jasper.

―Yo puedo contarte si quieres. A Jasper le encanta cuando yo... – cubrí mis odios para no escuchar algo que podría llegar a ser traumático. Alice no tiene vergüenza y tampoco sentido alguno de la privacidad, en ese aspecto es tan parecida a Emmett que da miedo.

―¡Espera, espera! ¡demasiada información, no quiero saber eso!

―Tú empezaste.

―¿A ti no te gana nadie, verdad? – pregunté secamente.

―No – sonrió.

En ese momento entró Leah con los analgésicos y un vaso de agua, agradecí profundamente su llegada ya que eso detendría a Alice y sus preguntas al menos por un rato. No es que no la quiera, todo lo contrario, amo a mi mejor amiga pero a veces me gustaría ponerle una mordaza en la boca.

―¿Te sientes mejor? – mi cuñada me pasó los medicamentos.

―Un poco gracias, ahora si me apetece dormir un rato.

―No hay problema, cualquier cosa llamas – yo asentí, Leah se encaminó a la puerta pero Alice no movió ni un pelo de donde estaba, de verdad era increíble. Por un momento pensé que no iba a irse y de verdad quería estar sola, al parecer mi Leah me leyó el pensamiento – ¿vamos, Alice?

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No, tienes que seguir contándome! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a buscarlo?

―Ahora no Alice, por favor – supliqué, ella finalmente asintió y se marchó refunfuñando de la habitación.

Inevitablemente pensé en Edward, el hombre que me salvó y despertó esos sentimientos en mí, no estaba segura de qué y tampoco podía encontrar una forma de explicarlo pero se sentía como él fuera exactamente lo que me faltaba.

¿Es acaso posible o estoy perdiendo la cabeza? ¿sentir esa clase de vínculo con un completo desconocido? ¿sentir la necesidad de permanecer a su lado y no marcharte jamás sin importar qué?

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento me hundí en la inconsciencia.

.

.

**Edward  
**

**.**

Después de dejar a Isabella en su casa fui directo al hospital, todavía me quedaba una hora antes de comenzar mi turno pero no quería volver a la soledad de mi apartamento, no ahora cuando sabía que todo me recordaría a ella.

No terminé de salir del asensor cuando la enfermera Tanya me abordó. Bufé, esa mujer no se cansaba nunca. Desde mi primer día en este hospital Tanya Denali había dejado claras sus intenciones conmigo, en realidad no fue la única que lo hizo pero al ver que no tenía intenciones de involucrarme con nadie pareció que las mujeres perdieron el interés en mi, obviamente Tanya no entraba en ese grupo. Nada de lo que hacía lograba apartarla de sus intenciones para conmigo, no recuerdo haberle dicho que no tantas veces a una mujer en mi vida. Comenzaba a cansarme de ella y sus constantes insinuaciones, tal vez fuera atractiva pero era completamente insoportable.

―¡Edward, que alegría verte! – sonrió interponiéndose en mi camino.

―Buenos días Tanya. Si me permites, mis pacientes están esperando – mentí procurando sonar lo más frío posible sin dejar de ser educado.

Me moví a un lado para esquivarla y seguir mi camino pero ella volvió a bloquearme el paso.

―Seguro pueden esperar un poco más – le restó importancia agitando una mano – ¿entonces, cuándo me vas a invitar a salir? – no pude evitar reírme, esa mujer no puede ser más descarada.

―No me parece conveniente, somos compañeros de trabajo.

―Nadie tiene que enterarse si no lo quieres – ¡Por, favor! Esta mujer es la reina de los chismes. No creo que pueda mantener un secreto aunque su vida dependa de ello.

Era obvio el hecho de que no podría escapar de esta situación con facilidad, tenía que pensar en algo rápido para quitármela de encima.

―Estoy seguro de que mi novia no estará de acuerdo con la idea – mentí aunque mi mente enseguida asoció la palabra "novia" con la imagen de Isabella, casi podía imaginarla... ¡Dios, estoy volviéndome loco! Conozco a la mujer de hace una noche, ni siquiera sé si la volveré a ver.

―¡Novia! ¡No sabía que tenías novia! – su chillido fue lo que me sacó de mi alocada fantasía. Ella estaba furiosa, tuve que concentrarme para no reír.

―No sabía que tenía que decirlo, después de todo no somos amigos – miré mi reloj – se me hace tarde Tanya, que tengas un buen día.

No le di tiempo de decir más, me marché rápidamente sin borrar mi sonrisa.

Me quedé en mi consultorio hasta que comenzó mi turno, estuve feliz cuando eso sucedió. Ir constantemente de un lado a otro me mantuvo entretenido y centrado en mi trabajo casi sin tiempo para pensar en algo más.

"_I close both locks below the window. I close both blinds and turn away. Sometimes solutions aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbye's the only way. __And the sun will set for you..." **(*)**_

Solté el sándwich que estaba comiendo y saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo. Me golpeé mentalmente cuando vi que era mi hermana, hasta ese momento no recordé que quedamos en encontrarnos para almorzar juntos. Entre una cosa y otra se me pasó completamente, ella tenía que estar furiosa conmigo por el plantón lo olvidé por completo, no puedo culparla.

―Sé que vas a matarme, juro que no lo olvidé a propósito.

―_Está bien, Ed. Llamo para cancelarlo, no podré ir hoy. _

―¿Por qué? ¿Está todo bien?

―_Mi amiga tuvo un accidente _– supuse que hablaba de la famosa Bella. Yo no conocía a la chica personalmente pero eso no disminuyó mi preocupación, ella es la mejor amiga de Alice y por lo que sé una chica muy buena, era suficiente como para interesarme por su bienestar.

―¿Fue muy grave?

―_No, sólo un susto. Bella está descansando ahora pero me gustaría quedarme con ella hoy, ¿no te molesta, verdad? _

―Por supuesto que no Alice. Llama si me necesitas – sugerí.

―_Gracias hermanito, te quiero. _

―Y yo a ti.

Guardé el móvil nuevamente antes de acabar mi sándwich, me quedaban todavía cinco minutos para acabar el almuerzo antes de volver otra vez al trabajo.

El resto del día pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a pesar del ajetreo mantuve especial atención en mi móvil por si llegaba alguna llamada de mi hermana, sabía que de haber complicaciones con su amiga Alice me llamaría sin dudarlo. Tomé el no tener noticias de ella como una buena señal.

Por fortuna para mi tampoco volví a cruzarme con Tanya después de mi almuerzo, aunque si escuché sin sorprenderme a dos desconocidas especular sobre mi ficticia novia.

Para cuando llegué a casa pasaban de las diez de la noche, lo primero que sentí al entrar fue su perfume, una especie de aroma cítrico increíblemente suave que parecía impregnado por todo el lugar. Respiré hondo pensando en ella, esa chica que me hizo perder la cabeza con una mirada. Esperaba volver a verla tan pronto como fuera posible.

Serví un vaso de jugo mientras me frotaba el cuello, fue un día completamente agotador y el hecho de que la noche anterior desperté en el sofá no fue de ayuda. Piqué lo primero que encontré en el refrigerador, me marché a la habitación después de una cálida ducha. Me dejé caer en la cama, y mi último pensamiento fue para una hermosa joven de ojos castaños.

* * *

_**(*) Shadow of the day - Linkin Park  
**_

**Gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritas. Espero les guste, bye =)**

**Liziie.**


	5. 4 - El encuentro I

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**El encuentro (I)**

**.**

**.**

**Edward **

**.**

Dos semanas pasaron desde la vez que la vi pero el tiempo afectó en nada mis sentimientos, no he dejado de pensar en ella ni un minuto y espero que ella también esté pensando en mí.

Los últimos días han sido bastante pesados, por un lado Tanya sigue insistiendo en que salgamos después de preguntar por mi noviazgo, creo que sospecha que es una mentira pero la verdad poco me importa, por otro lado mi hermana está empecinada en presentarme a su amiga Bella, sé que es una buena chica pero yo tengo en la mente a otra persona. No sé si pueda comenzar algo, lo que sea, con alguien mientras estoy pensando en otra mujer, no sería justo para ninguno de nosotros.

Todos los sábados desde mi regreso Alice y yo almorzamos juntos, es algo que antes no hacíamos pero el hecho de estar separados por más de cinco años nos hizo acercarnos mucho más ahora. Obviamente nos habíamos visto algunas veces durante ese tiempo, ella solía viajar a Londres siempre que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo pero aun así no era lo mismo.

Estaba esperándola cuando unos brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cuello y un beso en mi mejilla me confirmaron su llegada.

―¿Cómo estás hermanito?

―Me estás dejando sin aire Alice – bromeé, ella aflojó su agarré pero no me soltó – ahora estoy mejor, ¿y tú?

Ella rió y se separó de mí, rodeó la mesa para sentarse en la silla frente a la mía.

―Yo bien, pero tú tienes una cara.

―Estoy algo cansado, ya sabes el hospital y todo eso me tienen agotado.

―¿Cuánto hace que no sales a divertirte? – apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y su cara en una de sus manos.

―No lo sé, no recuerdo la última vez que salí – admití.

―Eso no está bien. Quiero que después de nuestro almuerzo vayas a tu apartamento, duermas un rato y luego te prepares porque en la noche pasaré por ti – sonrió –, y no acepto un "no" por respuesta.

―Te lo agradezco Al, de verdad, pero no estoy de humor para salir – traté de zafarme de sus planes de esta noche.

―¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿tú también? ¿qué diablos pasa con ustedes? – me sorprendí ante su repentino enojo y también por sus palabras.

―No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

―Ustedes de verdad me deprimen chicos, primero Bella que suspira por ese hombre a quien ella misma rechazó y después tú que te ves como si alguien hubiera matado a tu perro. En serio Edward, estoy tratando de levantarles el ánimo pero entre los dos me lo ponen difícil.

Mi hermana, exagerada y manipuladora hasta la médula.

―No tengo perro Alice – ella rodó los ojos.

―Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir así que no finjas. Sé que te pasas el día pensando en esa mujer misteriosa de la que Jasper no ha querido decirme mucho – Alice frunció el ceño, al parecer Jasper no le ha contado todo lo que ella quisiera, aunque debería matar a Jasper en primer lugar por abrir la boca – pero esta noche lo olvidarás y saldremos todos juntos, conocerás a Bella, ambos charlaran y sonreirán, tal vez bailen, se agradaran y los dos dejaran de lamentarse por, al menos, un par de horas, ¿suena bien, verdad?

―¿No te parece que estás llevando esto al extremo? – decidí hacerme el tonto.

―Para nada, sólo estoy planeando lo que será una velada increíble con seis personas que se divertirán y dejaran los problemas de lado por unas horas.

Tuve que reírme, de verdad tuve que hacerlo. Era eso o ahorcar a mi hermana y no creo que a mis padres les agrade la segunda opción, además las locuras de habían logrado hacerme sentir mejor.

―Deberías dejar de meterte en asuntos ajenos – la piqué, ella ni se molestó.

―No, en realidad lo estoy haciendo por mí misma, así me evito escuchar sus quejas y presento a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga. Todo es para mí beneficio – aclaró aunque su sonrisa me daba a entender todo lo contrario.

―Nada de citas – sus ojos se iluminaron cuando hablé, este era yo accediendo a sus planes otra vez – lo digo enserio, todavía no te perdono lo de la última vez, nada de jugar a cupido.

―Yo no haré nada, lo prometo. Los presentaré, y lo que pase de ahí será por su cuenta.

―Alice – la miré duramente, no iba a caer en la misma trampa dos veces.

―Confía en mí Edward, estoy segura de que te caerá muy bien incluso podrías llevarte una sorpresa con ella.

―Lo que digas – me dio la impresión de que quería agregar algo más pero no lo hizo.

La conversación cambio totalmente y no volvimos a tratar el tema hasta que el final cuando mi querida hermana acordó pasar por mi a las diez dado que conocía el lugar al que iríamos y yo no. Acepté y me despedí de ella antes de separarnos.

Durante el camino a mi apartamento repasé las palabras de Alice, si lo pensaba bien salir y divertirme tal vez era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Siendo sincero, cuántas probabilidades de encontrar a Isabella existían, qué tan cerca estábamos, no sabía nada sobre ella más que su nombre y el hecho de que no quería verme todavía, aún seguía confundido por esa parte.

Puede Alice tuviera razón y simplemente debería olvidarlo, conocer a su amiga, pasar un buen rato con los chicos y disfrutar lo máximo posible aunque una voz en mi interior se preguntaba si de verdad sería capaz de olvidar a la mujer que se había metido en mi corazón y seguir como si nada.

Al llegar me acosté un rato, si quería aguantar la noche tenía que descansar un poco al menos. No estuve seguro de cuánto tiempo dormí pero al parecer fue bastante porque cuando miré la hora me di cuenta de que era muy tarde. Saqué unos jeans oscuros del armario, una camiseta blanca de algodón, que según Alice se me veía muy bien, y una camisa a cuadros, dejé todo en la habitación y me marché a la ducha.

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando oí el timbre rápidamente me sequé y enrollé la toalla en mi cintura. Caminé hacía la puerta pensando que mi hermana se había adelantado un poco pero al abrir me encontré con Jasper y Emmett quienes me vieron divertidos. Mi hermano llevaba unos jeans negros, una camiseta de gris y su inseparable chaqueta de cuero negra, por otro lado Jasper iba con un pantalón beige, un polo negro y una chaqueta color chocolate.

―¿Siempre abres así la puerta? Y yo que pensaba que eras un santurrón – Emmett soltó una carcajada mientras que Jasper disimulaba su risa con una tos.

―Muy gracioso, pensé que era Alice – dejé la puerta abierta para que entraran mientras caminaba hacía el dormitorio.

―Ella no va a venir, Rosalie la llamó para darle una sorpresa a Bella así que las tres están juntas ahora mismo, nosotros decidimos pasar por ti – gritó Jasper desde la sala.

―Puedo imaginar lo que ha de ser eso, las tres abrazadas saltando y contando toda clase de chismes – todos reímos ante las ocurrencias de Emmett.

―No sabía que Rosalie y Bella tuvieran una relación tan estrecha – conocí a Rosalie hace poco tiempo, ella llevaba algunos meses saliendo con mi hermano. Es una mujer muy hermosa y con un carácter un poco rudo al principio pero es una gran persona.

―Rosalie y Bella son primas, bueno más que primas son como hermanas – admitió Emmett –, los padres de Bella tomaron la custodia de Rose cuando su madre murió así que se criaron juntas.

―¡Cielos! Creo que me perdí esa parte – Emmett asintió corroborando mis palabras.

Sabía por él que Rosalie fue criada por sus tíos cuando su madre murió al darla a luz pero nunca imaginé que estos eran los padres de Bella.

―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Edward – acordó Jasper mientras yo salía de la habitación – has estado fuera mucho tiempo.

―Lo sé, estudiar en Londres fue tal vez lo mejor que pude hacer por mi carrera pero nada se compara con esto, estar de nuevo aquí, con mi familia, es lo que realmente quiero – Emmett sonrió.

―¡Basta Edward que vas a hacerme llorar! – fingió secarse una lágrima y Jasper rió, rodé los ojos ante su estupidez pero pensé que sí, este era realmente mi lugar.

―Eres un imbécil – me senté en el sofá junto a mi hermano mientras enrrollaba un poco las mangas de mi camisa – por cierto, ¿alguien sabe a dónde vamos?

―¿Al club de Bella? – Jasper asintió a la pregunta de Emmett.

―¿Club de Bella? ¿Bella tiene un club? – bien, al parecer si me he perdido de mucho.

―Claro que no – mi amigo rió – es del hermano de Bella pero ella trabaja ahí, por cierto ten cuidado con él.

―¿Cuidado con qué?

―Con Jacob, el hermano mayor. Él es un poco sobreprotector con ella, sobre todo en cuanto a hombres se refiere – eso me sorprendió pero tampoco entendí qué tenía que ver conmigo.

―¿Y cuál es el problema?

―Bueno, vas a salir con Bella – me miró significativamente –, intenté decirle que no era buena idea pero ella jamás escucha.

―Espera un minuto, no saldré con Bella, saldré con amigos y conoceré a Bella pero no _saldré_ con ella, ¿quién te dijo eso?

―Alice – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

―Debí suponerlo – murmuré ante la obvia traición de mi hermana menor – por cierto Jasper, gracias por soltar la lengua.

Miré detenidamente a mi mejor amigo desde el primer día en el instituto, él esquivó mi mirada.

―No fue mi culpa – contestó removiéndose incomodo – ella puede ser muy persuasiva cuando quiere Edward, me extraña que pudieras haber mantenido el secreto.

―¿Qué secreto? – preguntó Emmett.

―Lo de la mujer de la otra noche – respondió él automáticamente –, de la que Edward está enamorado.

―¿Estás enamorado de esa mujer? ¿esa que viste una sola vez y de la cual no sabes nada? – abrí la boca para responder pero al final me encogí de hombros – ¿entonces por qué vas a tener una cita con Bella?

―No voy a tener una cita con Bella, le dije a Alice que nada de citas y ella aceptó diciendo que solo iba a presentarme a su mejor amiga, evidentemente no se puede confiar en Alice – lancé una mirada a mi cuñado – ni en Jasper.

―Bueno, tampoco es tan malo – me reconfortó Emmett – Bella es bien, no es nada creída ni antipática sino todo lo contrario.

―Al menos me alegra saber que no es otra Irina – me estremecí de sólo pensarlo, Jasper y Emmett rieron.

―No hay comparación, Bella es bonita pero además es una chica sencilla y dulce, aunque sabe cómo defenderse muy bien.

―Pero no creo que esté muy dulce esta noche, sobre todo si se entera de que Alice te citó con ella sin decirle, digamos que le pasó algo parecido a lo que sufriste con Irina – hice una mueca ante las palabras de mi hermano, Alice iba a pagármelas.

―Sólo quería que Bella saliera más – trató de disculparla Jasper – ella no tiene pareja, al menos yo nunca la he visto tener una, si tiene amigos hombres pero novios, ninguno.

―Y por lo que dice mi Rose nunca le han faltado proposiciones.

―Seh, siempre me pareció una chica amigable pero también muy reservada y cuidadosa con las personas – mi hermano asintió.

―Creo que es por Jacob – admitió Emmett increíblemente serio –, pero dentro de todo puedo entenderlo, ella ya sufrió mucho con lo de sus padres, lo último que necesita es que un perdedor le rompa el corazón – Jasper estuvo de acuerdo con aquellas palabras.

―¿Qué pasó con sus padres? – no pude evitar preguntar.

―Murieron hace unos años en un accidente, ¿recuerdas que Rose lo mencionó? – asentí recordando algo sobre ello – no sé muy bien la historia porque ninguno de ellos habla sobre ese asunto pero según Rosalie Bella cambió mucho después de eso.

"_I was born. I was born to be with you. In this space and time. After that and ever after I haven't had a clue..."_ **_(*)_  
**

Jasper revisó su móvil rápidamente antes de guardarlo nuevamente en bolsillo de su pantalón.

―Será mejor que dejemos de especular sobre Bella y nos movamos, Alice está comenzando a ponerse nerviosa – Emmett y yo asentimos aunque seguí pensando en la conversación anterior.

Nunca supe mucho sobre Bella y no porque Alice no hablara de ella, al contrario, lo hacía todo el tiempo y no solo con ella sino con todas las personas que conocía. Cada llamada telefónica de mi hermana venía acompañada de un pequeño pero muy informativo resumen de personas a quienes ella conocía pero yo no, a veces era abrumador por lo que simplemente me quedaba escuchándola, pero sin prestar atención total atención a lo que decía. Probablemente fuera esa la razón por la cual no sabía mucho de Bella, pero ahora que sabía un poco más sobre ella comenzaba a agradarme.

Jasper se fue con Emmett en su Jeep, yo los seguí en mi de cerca en mi Volvo. Pasé casi todo el camino imaginado cómo sería la mejor amiga de mi hermana, ahora si tengo que admitirlo, estaba bastante intrigado.

Llegamos club bastante rápido, solo bastó una mirada para notar que el lugar era muy popular, la fila de personas en la puerta daba fe de ello.

―Este lugar es impresionante – comenté viendo la fachada del lugar, Jasper rió.

―Has visto nada, dentro es mucho mejor – respondió mientras avanzábamos – Jacob y Sam se superaron completamente – asentí, desde luego era un éxito.

El enorme moreno de la entrada nos observó seriamente pero lo vi relajarse cuando su mirada se posó en Jasper. Era obvio que lo conocía bien, por lo tengo entendido Jasper y Alice vienen constantemente.

―Tyler, ¿cómo va todo? – saludó Jasper amablemente.

―Agitado señor Jasper, ¿usted?

―Muy bien, pero ya te he dicho que me digas sólo Jasper – el hombre, Tyler, asintió como si acabara de recordarlo –, te presento a Emmett y Edward Cullen, los hermanos de Alice. Muchachos, él es Tyler Crowley.

―Es un gusto – respondimos los dos a la vez.

―Lo mismo digo – sonrió el moreno.

―¿Llegaron las chicas ya? – Tyler negó mientras nos permitía el paso al interior.

El lugar estaba repleto, cruzamos la enorme pista de baile y nos dirigimos a una escalera que llevaba al primer piso donde estaban las mesas, noté que había una que estaba reservada especialmente para nosotros. Jasper tenía razón, era más incluso mejor por dentro que por fuera, el sitio era enorme, la música fantástica y los empleados muy atentos y serviciales.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que una morena de ojos oscuros y agradable sonrisa se acercó para tomar el pedido. Su musculosa roja y su minifalda negra se me hicieron extremadamente familiar, lo deje pasar.

―Buenas noches, ¿qué les puedo ofrecer?

―Hola Angie – Jasper se levantó a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

―Jasper – respondió la chica alegre –, no te había visto, ¿dónde está Alice?

―Está al llegar, festejamos el regreso de Rose – ella asintió comprendiendo –, mira Angie, ellos son mis cuñados Emmett y Edward – nos señaló a cada uno – chicos, ella es Ángela, trabaja aquí y además es buena amiga de Bella.

―Es bueno conocerlos finalmente, Alice habla mucho de ambos – rió Ángela al igual que nosotros.

―No lo dudo, es un gusto conocerte – sonreí, la chica era muy simpática.

―Los amigos de Bella son mis amigos – Emmett levantó a Ángela en un abrazo de la misma forma que hace con Alice, y que probablemente también hace con Bella.

―Estoy de acuerdo – aceptó ella cuando mi hermano la soltó – ¿entonces, qué les sirvo?

―Que sean tres cervezas – pidió Emmett mirándonos, asentimos.

Angie, como pidió que la llamáramos, apareció con las cervezas un par de minutos después, luego de cruzar otro par de palabras se marchó dado que tenía mucho trabajo. Estaba riendo a causa de uno de los chistes de Emmett cuando Alice y Rosalie aparecieron a la vista, ambas venían conversando pero mientras Rosalie se veía tranquila Alice parecía levemente irritada, disimuladamente observé tras ellas pero me percaté de que estaban solas, no había rastro de Bella.

―Muchachos – Rosalie saludó en general antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Jasper y uno en los labios a Emmett – ¿cómo estas Edward, tanto tiempo sin vernos?

Asentí y me paré para saludar a mi cuñada, yo al contrario de Jasper y Emmett no la había visto desde su regreso.

―Con mucho trabajo, ¿qué hay de ti?

―Lo mismo – rió ella – pero ahora pienso tomarme un muy largo descanso.

―Esa es una buena noticia nena, te lo mereces – Emmett abrazó a su novia – ¿y dónde está Bella?

Mi hermano hizo la pregunta que yo quería hacer.

―Ahora viene, tuvo que resolver un problema – dijo Alice que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, pude ver que ya no estaba tan irritada como antes.

―¿Qué clase de problema?

―Jessica – Jasper negó suavemente acariciando el brazo de su novia.

―¿Es qué esa mujer no se cansa de molestar siempre? – Emmett bufó, Rose asintió en acuerdo con sus palabras.

―¿Quién es Jessica? – pregunté un intrigado.

―Yo te explico – se ofreció mi hermana – Jessica es una trepadora que va tras el dinero de Jacob, el hermano de Bella. Ella quiere conquistarlo a toda costa y por eso viene aquí casi todos los días. Esa mujer es una verdadera molestia.

―Lo es – admitió Rosalie tranquilamente – Jacob salió con ella durante un tiempo pero jamás la tomó enserio, después de conocer a Leah él dejó de frecuentarla pero al parecer a Jessica no le llegó el mensaje. A la perra no le importa que tenga una relación seria o que no quiera verla, ella quiere su dinero y no está va a rendirse fácilmente.

Jasper negó.

―Espero que todo esté bien con Bella – Rose rió suavemente por sus palabras.

―Yo no me preocuparía tanto por ella, sino por Jessica.

―¿Por qué dices eso? – miré curioso a mi cuñada.

―Realmente está enojada esta vez, Jessica viene haciendo de las suyas desde hace mucho tiempo y a Bella se le está acabando la paciencia con la zorra. Sé que mi hermana odia la violencia pero creo que con esta mujer es la única solución, sigo pensando que debería darle una buena tunda para que entienda de una vez.

―No lo haría – Alice frunció el ceño – pero que la pone en su sitio, la pone.

―Me hubiera gustado verlo – Rose sonrió orgullosamente – ver el rostro de la imbécil cuando Bella le ponga los puntos sobre las íes.

―Y yo que pensé que era una persona pacífica.

―Lo es Emmett, pero no te metas con las personas que ama porque mi hermana es capaz de arrancarte los ojos sin dudarlo – todos reímos.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia durante algún tiempo cuando una voz extremadamente familiar habló a mi espalda sorprendiéndome por completo.

―Siento la demora, esa mujer es un verdadero dolor de cabeza… – se cortó en cuanto mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, esos ojos castaños que me hechizaron desde la primera vez que los vi.

Era ella, mi mujer misteriosa, mi Isabella.

Sentí la voz de mi hermana pero ni siquiera le puse atención, sólo podía verla a ella, estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba. La había extrañado tanto estas dos semanas que me era imposible apartar los ojos de ella.

En cuanto pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa esbozó una enorme y encantadora sonrisa, no lo dudé, ni un segundo siquiera, rápidamente me acerqué a ella y la abracé estrechándola contra mi cuerpo y sintiendo su aroma, ese aroma dulce y cálido que estañaba. Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cuello y me sentí como en casa, como si mi lugar en el mundo fuera entre sus brazos.

―No sabes las ganas que tenia de volver a verte – susurré en su oído.

―No tantas como yo – mi corazón se aceleró, ella pensó en mí tanto como yo en ella.

Volví a reír y sentí también su risa, mientras nos separábamos un poco. Alice estaba completamente perdonada, es más, iba a perdonarle todas de aquí en adelante por esto. Sentí las voces de los chicos detrás de nosotros, nos giramos para encontrar varias miradas de confusión y de curiosidad que solo me causaron gracia.

―Eh, creo que me perdí de algo – miré a mi hermano pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Alice interrumpió.

―No eres el único, ¿alguno de ustedes puede explicar que está pasando?

Seguramente pensaban que se nos zafó un tornillo o algo parecido, me reí ante ello pensando en la cantidad de veces que me negué a salir con Bella sin saber que ella era la mujer de mis sueños.

―Veras Alice, Edward y yo ya nos conocíamos – comenzó a explicar sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

―¿Sí? ¿de dónde? – Jasper pasó el brazo por los hombros de Alice.

―Desde hace algún tiempo, más precisamente dos semanas – le sonreí a Bella, por alguna razón no podía dejar de sonreír, miré nuevamente a los chicos pero ninguno pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

―¿Y por qué no lo mencionaron antes?

―En realidad Emmett no lo sabíamos, sólo nos vimos una vez – le explicó mi chica, ¡cielos, eso sonaba genial! _mi _chica, porque ella era mía, o al menos lo sería desde este momento. Pensaba ocuparme de ello lo más pronto posible.

El grito seco de mi hermana me dijo que ella lo había comprendido, al mirar a Alice vi que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos debido a la sorpresa.

―¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No puede ser! – todos la observaron confundidos, Bella y yo teníamos una sonrisa en nuestros rostros mientras seguíamos abrazados.

Alice miró a Rose todavía sorprendida, ésta pareció captar el mensaje.

―¡¿Bromean?! ¿Es lo que estoy pensando? – Bella asintió y Rosalie rió divertídamente ante las ironías de la vida, pero Jasper y Emmett todavía continuaban en ascuas.

―Sigo sin entender cuál es la novedad.

―¡Ay, Jasper! – Alice rodó los ojos – resulta que Edward es el ángel de Bella y ella es su mujer misteriosa, ¡¿no es increíble?! – pude ver como Bella se avergonzaba por cómo nos había llamado mi hermana.

―¿Cómo? – Rose le dio un codazo en el pecho a Emmett causando la risa de los demás.

―¡Cielos Emmett, eres peor que Jasper! – negó ella – lo que Alice quiere decir es que Edward fue el hombre que rescató a Bella el día del accidente.

Jasper formó una sonrisa maliciosa que ignoré completamente, mi hermano abrió los ojos asombrado.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, de las bromas y los comentarios divertidos por parte de los chicos pero en especial de Emmett y Alice, la noche siguió su curso. Bella y yo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, coloqué mi brazo en el respaldo de su silla y ella me sonrió cuando lo notó, nos mantuvimos en la misma posición durante horas, charlamos y reímos, hablamos de nada, contamos anécdotas divertidas y fuimos avergonzados en más de una ocasión.

Era simplemente perfecto.

No habíamos terminado nuestra segunda ronda de bebidas cuando Alice tiró de Jasper hacía la pista de baile, ya se habían tardado mucho, Rosalie y Emmett los siguieron poco después dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos en la mesa.

―Todavía me cuesta creer que tú seas Bella – me incliné un poco hacía ella.

―Y a mí que seas el hermano de Alice.

―¡Vaya casualidad!

―No creo en las casualidades, creo en el destino.

―Espero que esta vez no me pidas que me aleje de ti, no creo que pueda hacerlo – Bella rió negando.

―Estas de suerte porque yo tampoco quiero que te vayas – esas palabras fueron como música para mis oídos.

―Durante estas dos semanas no he dejado de pensar en ti, de extrañarte.

―Yo también pensé mucho en ti, en lo que haría si volvíamos a vernos.

―Ahora ya estamos juntos – sin poder evitarlo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y nuevamente respiré su aroma a fresias, era la mejor fragancia del mundo, nada podía compararse con eso.

―Pareces cansado, ¿quieres irte? – en efecto, estaba totalmente agotado pero no quería alejarme de ella.

―Lo estoy, pero no quiero dejarte sola – suspiré.

―Puedo irme contigo, si te parece bien – la miré extrañado ante el tono de duda, por supuesto que quería, esperé dos semanas para esto.

―Me encantaría.

―Vamos entonces – nos levantamos de la mesa y, de la mano, bajamos la escalera hacia la pista.

Me costó un poco encontrar a los chicos ya que había bastante gente bailando, Bella me hizo señas para que me quedara en el lugar y asentí dándole a entender que lo haría. Esperé al pie de la escalera mientras observaba como ella se dirigía hacia Jasper y Alice que bailaban despreocupadamente, no encontré a mi hermano y a Rose, vaya a saber dónde estarían esos dos, me estremecí de sólo pensarlo.

La vi detener a mi hermana en la pista y susurrarle algo al oído, Alice asintió fervientemente antes de decirle también algo al oído para después reír, por lo que pude ver Jasper también estaba riendo, Bella se despidió de ambos con un beso antes de venir a mí con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

―Ya, le dije que nos marchamos – asentí y tomé su mano nuevamente. Mi hermana y mi cuñado me saludaron desde lejos.

La guié hasta mi auto que estaba estacionado a poco más de media cuadra, caminamos en silencio pero tomados de las manos. Le abrí la puerta del coche ganándome como recompensa una sonrisa.

Tenía tantas ganas de secuestrarla, de marcharme con ella y tenerla solo para mí, pero sabía que no era correcto. Isabella, Bella, merecía mucho más que eso, muchísimo más y yo estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Tal vez estaba apresurando las cosas, quizás estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero ya no tenía dudas acerca de mis sentimientos y no pensaba echarlo a perder. La quería enserio, la quería conmigo siempre.

El viaje fue en un completo silencio, no era uno incomodo sino todo lo contrario, era como si sobrasen las palabras entre nosotros, como si no necesitásemos decir nada. De igual manera me deleitaba a mi mismo al observarla disimuladamente, y en más de una ocasión la atrapé mirándome también. Parece que estamos en el mismo punto.

Me detuve frente a su casa.

―¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? – pregunté apagando el coche, aun no me separaba de ella y ya la estaba extrañando.

―Cuando quieras.

―Si estás libre mañana en la noche podríamos ir a cenar – ofrecí – tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

―¿Enserio? ¿quieres verme mañana? – preguntó sorprendida.

―Claro que sí Bella, quiero conocerte mejor.

―Mañana será entonces – sonrió.

―Pasaré por ti a las seis.

―Estaré esperando – se volteó para bajarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la detuve.

Bella me miró fijamente, sin poder contenerme acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Ella cerró los ojos cuando la acerqué a mí, y entonces la besé. Fue un beso dulce y suave, quería demostrarle con ese beso todo lo que sentía por ella, fue lento, sin prisa, un beso de amor.

Sin dudas el mejor beso de mi vida.

―¿Te he dicho ya cuanto amo la cereza? – susurré despacio contra sus labios, Bella sonrió sin alejarse ni un milímetro de mi antes de que volviera a posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos besos nos dimos antes de separarnos, tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo permanecimos en el coche besándonos, a mi favor solo puedo decir que sus besos sabor cereza eran completamente adictivos. Le di un último beso antes de que se marchara, la observé caminar hacia su casa y abrir la valla del jardín, antes de entrar completamente Bella se giró y con una sonrisa me saludó antes de que la perdiera de vista.

Me dejé caer en el asiento sonriente sin poder creer mi suerte, finalmente había encontrado a la mujer con la que llevaba soñando día y noche durante semanas quien resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

Causalidad o destino, sea lo que sea, le estaba increíblemente agradecido por esta maravillosa sorpresa.

* * *

_**(*) Magnificent - U2**_

**Gracias por todo, por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero les guste, bye =)  
**

**Liziie. **


	6. 5 - El encuentro II

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**El encuentro (II)**

**.**

**.**

**Bella **

**.**

Observé el cielo a través de la ventana de mi habitación, habían pasado dos semanas desde mi accidente. Dos semanas en las cuales no he dejado de pensar en ese hombre al que no he vuelto a ver. Tal vez estaba siendo absurda al pedirle que no me buscara cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba era tenerlo conmigo tanto como sea posible, pero el miedo me paralizó en ese momento, no pude pensar en nada más.

Seguramente ya no me recuerde, lo más probable es que tenga una una mujer y yo solo sea la tonta chica que rescató una noche. Es lo más lógico pero hay una parte de mi que no lo acepta, esa parte que me pide no perder las esperanzas todavía.

Sonará extraño pero aunque mi cabeza diga que prácticamente no hay posibilidades de encontrarlo prefiero confiar en que todo puede suceder. La vida me ha demostrado que la razón no siempre está en lo correcto, si vamos al caso según la razón yo debí morir hace años y sin embargo estoy aquí, muy diferente a como era antes pero viva al fin.

Una mano sobre mi hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos, me sorprendí al notar que no estaba sola en la habitación como creía.

―¿Otra vez pensado en ese hombre? – Alice se desplomó sobre el sofá que estaba al lado de la ventana, justo frente a mí.

―¿Hace mucho que estás ahí, ni siquiera te sentí entrar? – ignoré su pregunta, ella rodó los ojos.

―Claro que no, estabas como ida – se inclinó hacia adelante – Bella, comienzas a preocuparme, ¿quieres hablar sobre esto?

―Preferiría que no – ella me miró unos minutos y finalmente asintió. Lo agradecí enormemente, hablar me hacía sentir peor así que evitaba hacerlo.

―Cambiando de tema, ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!

―¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?

―Ya verás, ya verás – rió ella saliendo de la habitación – espera ahí que voy a traer a tu sorpresa – me quedé allí parada, intrigada, esperando por Alice y su "sorpresa", y realmente fue una sorpresa cuando la vi entrar con nada más y nada menos que mi prima/hermana/amiga a quien suponía en Nueva York en esos momentos.

―¡Rosalie! – fue lo único que pude decir mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Mi prima Rosalie, quien es practicamente mi hermana, es una de las personas que más me ayudó en los peores momentos de mi vida, siempre me apoyó en todo y creyó en mí incluso cuando yo había dejado de hacerlo. A pesar de que ella es cuatro años mayor siempre fuimos muy únidas entre nosotras y con Jacob, sobre todo después de la muerte de nuestros padres, pero debido a su trabajo como modelo últimamente pasábamos mucho tiempo separadas, Rose viajaba de un lado para otro durante semanas sobre todo en temporada.

―¡Bella, estás preciosa! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé, a ambas!

Rosalie se separó un poco de mi con una sonrisa, igual de grande que la que tenía yo en ese momento, y estiró la mano a Alice que, también sonriente, la tomó sin dudar.

Por fortuna para mi cuando le presenté a Rosalie mi nueva amiga ella eseguida conectó con Alice formando un lazo tan cercano como el que tenía conmigo. Se volvieron buenas amigas y su relación solo mejoró cuando Rose y Emmett comenzaron a salir.

Las tres nos abrazamos fuertemente durante varios minutos riendo, era tan bueno tenerlas a las dos conmigo. Todo era maravilloso cuando estábamos juntas, a pesar de las diferencias cada una era el complemento perfecto de la otra.

―¡El trío está de vuelta! – gritó Alice efusivamente – esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿qué dicen si vamos al club con los chicos esta noche?

―¿Salir?, No tengo muchas ganas, además tengo que trabajar hoy, ¿lo olvidas?

―Bella, por favor – gimió ella – sabes que no son muchas las veces que estamos las tres juntas, ¡hagámoslo!

―En realidad chicas… – interrumpió Rosalie sonriendo – pienso quedarme por un tiempo – Alice y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos antes de arrojarnos sobre ella emocionadas sin poder creerlo todavía, mi querida prima no hacía más que reír ante nuestros gritos.

Jacob no tardó en aparecer en la habitación alarmado por el escándalo que estábamos armando, teniendo en cuenta lo alarmista que suele ser mi hermano debió mínimamente pensar que éramos víctimas de algun criminal o de un secuestro.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿qué sucede? – su expresión cambió de preocupada a sorprendida en cuanto fijó sus ojos en Rose – ¡Pero, qué sorpresa! Rosalie, me alegro tanto de verte, estás preciosa – ella se alejó de nosotras y se dirigió a él que la envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso.

―¡Jake! – lo besó en la mejilla sonoramente – tú también te ves genial, parece que Leah está alimentándote bien.

Jacob rió cuando Rosalie le palmeó el estómago divertidamente.

―¿Cuándo volviste? ¿cuántos días te vas a quedar?

―Llegué hoy y pienso quedarme un tiempo, un relajante descanso con la familia – mi hermano asintió sonriente.

―Suena excelente, ¿quiéres que prepare tu habitación?

―No es necesario, me voy a quedar con Emmett – Jake asintió aunque su sonrisa tembló, rodé los ojos ante el obvio comportamiento de hermano sobreprotector.

Él estaba completamente de acuerdo con la relación, si bien al principio se mostró renuente a aceptarlo no le llevó mucho tiempo comprender que los dos iban en serio. Eso no le impedía sacar su lado sobreprotector de vez en cuando.

―Cualquier cosa me avisas – ella asintió – ahora las dejo, tengo una reunión y ya voy tarde – él nos saludó a las tres antes de macharse de la habitación.

―Escucha Jake – lo detuvo Alice.

―¿Sí?

―Me preguntaba si le darías la noche a Bella, nos gustaría aprovechar que estamos juntas después de tanto tiempo.

―Claro que sí, Bella puede tomarse todos los días que quiera, ella lo sabe – asentí.

―Lo sé, gracias.

Jacob nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que trabaje a pesar de que yo quise hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, ni siquiera en el club como sugerí en un principio. Con un poco de persuación de nuestra parte logramos convencerlo aunque él todavía insitía en que no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo.

―Diviertan chicas y tengan cuidado – dijo Jake en general antes de posar su mirada exclusivamente en mi – a ti no te quiero sola en la calle de noche.

Rodé los ojos.

―Si señor – me paré derecha para hacer un saludo militar, él simplemente negó antes de macharse finalmente.

Las tres nos tiramos en mi cama y hablamos sobre todo, Alice puso a Rose al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido desde que ella se había marchó dos meses atrás, obviamente Rosalie lo sabía pero Alice ahora estaba contando todos los detalles, y tal vez para mi mala suerte el tema del accidente y del "ángel guardián" también salió a colación. Le conté lo que había sucedido ese día, más o menos, y al final Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo con Alice en que no tendría que haberlo dejado marchar pero entendía mi decisión y la respetaba, me tranquilizó que lo entendiera, su opinión era muy importante para mí.

―¡¿Ya vieron la hora?! ¡Es tardísimo! – Alice se paró de la cama rápidamente – tenemos que empezar a prepararnos.

―No exageres, aún es temprano – ella me lanzó una mirada envenenada – bien, como digas, pero yo me arreglo sola.

―Bella, sabes que te adoro pero tu definición de moda es patética – rodé los ojos pero me mantuve firme en mi decisión.

―¿Me visto yo o no voy? – Rosalie me miró divertida mientras que Alice lucía entre sorprendida y horrorizada.

―¡No! No, tienes que ir porque… – esperé que continuara pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso miró a Rose como pidiéndole ayuda, allí estaba ocurriendo algo raro.

―Dímelo ahora – le exigí.

―Puede… mmm, es posible que… le mencionara a mi hermano, muy casualmente por supuesto, algo sobre esta salida – su cara decía mucho más que sus palabras.

―Dime, por favor, que no me organizaste una cita Alice Cullen – estaba enojada, estaba muy enojada.

Todavía recordaba la última cita que me organizó y la anterior a esa, no hay forma de definirlas más que con la palabra _desastre_, dos absolutos y completos _desastres_. Tanto así que le había prohibido organizarme alguna de nuevo, e incluso la había amenazado con quemar toda su ropa de esta esa temporada y sustituirla por la de la anterior. Evidentemente mis amenazas sirvieron de nada.

―¡No lo hice! – aclaró ella rápidamente – no te _organicé_ una cita, de hecho él también las odia, sólo pensé que era una buena oportunidad para que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga se _conozcan_ y pasar un rato todos juntos, ¿no es malo, verdad?

Bien, ahora me sentía mal, puede que exagerara un poco esta vez pero de verdad odiaba las citas a ciegas de Alice.

―Tienes razón, lo siento – otra cosa que odiaba era pelearme con alguna de ellas.

―Igual, créeme, una cita con ese hombre no sería nada malo – interrumpió Rosalie que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento – si no estuviera completamente enamorada de Emmett puedo asegurar que ya estaría tras él.

Me reí mientras Alice le lanzó una almohada justo a la cara. Minutos después nos separamos para prepararnos, Rosalie se marchó a la que era su antigua habitación y Alice ocupó una de las que teníamos para los invitados.

Yo entré al baño me di una buena ducha, al salir me paré frente al armario buscando algo que hiciera sentir orgullosa a Alice. Revolví todo hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, un jean ceñido, negro y a la cadera que Leah me regaló para mi cumpleaños el año pasado y una camisa transparente color crema sin mangas un poquito suelta, decidí ser osada y ponerme únicamente el sujetador negro debajo de la camisa. Cuando me miré al espejo sonreí, se veía bastante bien, era sexy pero sin llegar a ser vulgar.

Me maquillé suavemente destacando mis ojos y terminé con el brillo labial sabor cereza. Sequé mi cabello con el secador formando algunas ondas en las puntas y lo dejé suelto, finalmente me coloqué los zapatos negros de taco aguja que Alice me compró durante nuestra última sesión de tortura en el centro comercial. Me reí mientras los miraba en mis pies, como nunca fui partidaria de usar tacones cuando Alice _sugirió _que debería tenerlos no creí que fuera a usarlos alguna vez, al parecer estaba equivocada.

Cuando me paré frente al espejo realmente me gustó lo que vi, me sentí bien y cómoda, incluso con los enormes tacones, al final tomé el bolso que estaba sobre la cama y salí de la habitación.

No había terminado de bajar la escalera cuando las vi, ambas se veían grandiosas. Alice llevaba una minifalda elastizada de lentejuelas en tonos dorados y un top suelto de color negro que resaltaba en su piel y unos zapatos tan altos como los míos. Su cabello estaba corto estaba completamente alisado enmarcando su rostro y sus bonitos ojos verdes. Por otro lado Rosalie lucía igual de bella que siempre, con un vestido a medio muslo rojo pasión, su color fetiche, de un solo hombro que remarcaba prácticamente todas sus curvas y zapatos también de taco aguja, con su cabello rubio lacio y un maquillaje exquisito que particularmente resaltaba sus ojos azules.

Mi prima asintió con una sonrisa al ver mi apariencia, Alice me observó bastante sorprendida.

―Te ves genial – me guiñó un ojo.

―Gracias Rosie, tú estás impresionante. Alice, ¿qué opinas?

―Lo admito, hiciste un excelente trabajo – esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia – pero es obvio, después de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo algo de mi estilo se te tenía que pegar ¿no?

Nos marchamos en el auto de Alice por lo que obviamente el viaje al club fue muy rápido, ella tiende a manejar como una demente. Lo primero que noté fue que éramos el blanco de varias miradas, especialmente algunos hombres que nos miraban como si fuésemos comestibles, me sentí un poco avergonzada al principio pero luego me causó un poco de gracia que me vieran a mí de esa forma. De nosotras quien siempre se gana las miradas es Rosalie ya que es la más hermosa, mientras que Alice es la más simpática y yo sólo tiendo a ser agradable, o al menos eso dicen.

―Se ven preciosas – Tyler se encontraba claramente divertido con la situación.

―¡Gracias Tyler!, ¿Jasper ya llegó? – él asintió a la pregunta de Alice.

―Llegó hace un rato con sus amigos.

―¿Y mi hermano?

―También, creo que está con el señor Uley.

Nos despedimos de Tyler antes de entrar, Alice escaneó la pista en busca de los chicos pero allí no estaban, supuse que debían estar esperando en nuestra mesa. Mientras caminábamos hacia las escaleras me pareció sentir que alguien gritaba mí nombre, cuando volteé vi a Bree prácticamente a mi lado, la chica lucía aliviada al verme.

―¿Estás bien? – no parecía estarlo, comencé a preocuparme por ella, no es que fuéramos amigas ni nada pero ella me caía bien.

―¡Bella, qué bueno que te encuentro! – exclamó sobre la música – tenemos un problema.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Es Jessica, está haciendo un escándalo la oficina insultando a todo el mundo y tú hermano está reunido con el señor Uley y su socio, no sé qué hacer – así que era eso.

―Tranquila, yo me las arreglo con ella – Jessica de verdad estaba comenzando a cansarme, darse una vuelta por el club y tratar de pescar a Jacob es una cosa pero gritar e insultar a personas que solo están haciendo su trabajo por pura frustración es otra totalmente diferente.

Esta vez no iba a dejarlo pasar.

―Por qué no se adelantan, yo las alcanzo en un rato – pedí a las mis amigas – tengo que resolver este asunto primero.

―¿Necesitas que te ayudemos? – Alice sonaba irritada y no podía culparla, ella detestaba tanto a Jessica como yo.

―Esta vez no – las dos asintieron y subieron la escalera mientras que Bree y yo cruzamos la pista rumbo a las oficinas. Internamente me pregunté cómo hizo Jessica para llegar hasta allí porque el acceso a solo está permitido para quienes trabajan en el club o para los dueños y nadie más.

No fue una escena agradable de presenciar, Jessica estaba siendo detenida por dos de los muchachos de seguridad que le impedían entrar en la oficina de Jake, ella parecía desquiciada gritándoles e insultando a todo el mundo mientras intentaba aclararles que era _amiga _de mi hermano y que tenía derecho a verlo cuando se le diera la gana.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿qué son esos gritos? – todos voltearon a verme en cuanto hablé, Robert y Carl, los chicos de seguridad, me observaron con caras de alivio al verse librados de tener que tratar con esa loca.

―Sentimos interrumpirte Bella, pero aquí la joven se rehúsa a marcharse – explicó Robert.

―Lo que sucede es que el señor está en una reunión importante y pidió no ser molestado, la señorita insiste en verlo – dijo Carl con el mismo tono que su compañero.

―Yo necesito hablar con él y estos dos imbéciles no me lo permiten – fruncí el ceño ante su tono despectivo y ante sus palabras, quién carajos se creía.

―_Jessica_ – prácticamente escupí su nombre – si Carl y Robert dicen que no se puede, no se puede. Ellos solamente cumplen ordenes de Jacob así que no tienes por qué gritar e insultar que aquí nadie te ha hecho nada – ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente estaba esperando algún tipo de ayuda de mi parte.

―Me importa una mierda, pienso verlo y lo haré – ella intentó abalanzarse sobre ellos nuevamente pero mi mano alrededor de su brazo la detuvo.

―Tendrás que buscar otro momento para hacerlo – la solté suavemente al ver que se había quedado quieta – ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es marcharte, sabes que mi hermano odia esta clase de escenas – me miró con ira pero no dijo nada, se estaba dando cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada mientras los chicos, Bree y yo estuviéramos ahí. Por mi parte estaba controlándome para no gritarle unas cuantas verdades en su cara, me enojaba profundamente que se sintiera con el derecho de gritar y patalear solo porque Jacob no quería tener más nada con ella.

―Dile que me llame – escupió antes de marcharse, ninguno de nosotros movimos ni un pelo hasta que estuvo completamente fuera de nuestras vistas. Iba a tener una conversación muy seria con mi hermano sobre esto en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, él tendría que ponerle un alto a la zorra de una vez por todas.

―Al fin se fue, ya no sabía que hacer – Bree se notaba mucho más relajada.

―Lo imagino, hablaré con Jacob después sobre esto – la tranquilicé, Carl y Robert estuvieron de acuerdo y prometieron no mencionar el incidente – no creo que vuelva pero si lo hace ve a buscarme.

Los tres asintieron antes de separarnos, caminé con Bree de vuelta a la pista donde nos despedimos ya que ella debía volver a la barra y yo tenía que ir con los chicos. Subí la escalera esquivando a las personas que bajaban y saludando a algunos conocidos y compañeros, también me crucé con un par de amigos, entre ellos Angie que me avisó donde estaban los demás.

Lo primero que vi fue a las chicas que estaban sentadas al lado de sus novios, Emmett y Jasper, pero otra figura llamó mi atención una figura que estaba de espaldas pero que por alguna razón me resultaba raramente familiar, sin dudas ese debía ser el hermano de Alice y Emmett.

―Siento la demora, esa mujer es un verdadero dolor de cabeza… – mi respiración, y mi voz, se cortó en cuanto él giró. Tenía que estar soñando, realmente debía ser un sueño porque estaba frente al hombre que había salvado mi vida semanas atrás y en el cual no había podido dejar de pensar ni un segundo.

Estaba anonadada, y por su expresión él también parecía tan perdido como yo, en ese momento caí en que él era el hermano de Alice, esto tenía que ser obra del destino, qué probabilidades había de que algo así sucediera por "casualidad". Sentí a Alice decir algo pero no podía quitar mis ojos de él, había extrañado tanto ver su rostro, sus ojos, lo había extrañado tanto.

No sé cuánto tardé en reaccionar pero en enseguida que fui capaz hilar dos pensamientos sonreí como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, él tomó mi sonrisa como una invitación ya que se acercó a mí y me abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, instintivamente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y todo fue perfecto, aquello era el paraíso.

―No sabes las ganas que tenia de volver a verte – él pensó en mí, estaba emocionada, él quería verme de nuevo.

―No tantas como yo – me aseguré de que tuviera bien en claro que yo también había soñado con esto.

Seguimos riendo abrazados pero después de unos minutos nos alejamos un poco pero sin separarnos, sobre todo cuando Alice, Jasper y Rosalie comenzaron a llamar nuestra atención interrumpiendo la plática que maníamos solo nosotros dos.

―Eh, creo que me perdí de algo – Emmett fue el primero en hablar pero Alice no tardó en seguirle.

―No eres el único, ¿alguno de ustedes puede explicar que está pasando?

Mi amiga nos miró a los dos, primero a él y luego a mí, confundida. Vi a Edward reír, sabía lo que estaba pensando, seguro en la cantidad de veces que pudimos haber salido y que nos negamos a conocernos, ¡qué ironía!

―Veras Alice, Edward y yo ya nos conocíamos – comencé mirándolo a los ojos.

―¿Sí? ¿de dónde? – fue él quien respondió la pregunta de Jasper.

―Desde hace algún tiempo, más precisamente dos semanas – me sonrió nuevamente antes de continuar.

―¿Y por qué no lo mencionaron antes?

―En realidad Emmett no lo sabíamos – le contesté – sólo nos vimos una vez.

Alice fue la primera en darse cuenta, el grito que lanzó era prueba de ello. La chica lucía absolutamente sorprendida, y vaya que si debía estarlo.

―¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No puede ser! – yo por mi parte no podía disimular mi sonrisa y parecía que Edward tampoco, una mirada a Rose fue suficiente para que lo entendiera.

―¡¿Bromean?! ¿Es lo que estoy pensando? – asentí, ella rió por lo irónico de la situación.

―Sigo sin entender cuál es la novedad.

―¡Ay, Jasper! – Alice rodó los ojos – resulta que Edward es el ángel de Bella y ella es su mujer misteriosa, ¡¿no es increíble?! – cielos, por qué dijo que era mi ángel, y frente a Edward, pensaba matarla por ese comentario luego de agradecerle por la no-cita con Edward, por supuesto.

―¿Cómo? – Rosalie golpeó a su novio rodando los ojos ya que era el único que no había comprendido.

―¡Cielos Emmett, eres peor que Jasper! Lo que Alice quiere decir es que Edward fue el hombre que rescató a Bella el día del accidente.

Vi la sonrisa de Jasper, una que no acabe de entender del todo, y la sorpresa en Emmett mientras que las chicas todavía seguían hablando incoherencias y tonterías sobre adivinar el número ganador de la lotería de mañana.

El resto de la noche fue mucho más emocionante de lo que hubiera imaginado en un principio, incluso siendo víctimas de las bromas de nuestros amigos que no perdían la oportunidad de ponernos en vergüenza. No me despegué de Edward en ningún momento, se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca de nuevo que no quería dejarlo marchar jamás.

Alice y Jasper salieron a la pista poco antes que Rosalie y Emmett quedando Edward y yo solos en la mesa.

―Todavía me cuesta creer que tú seas Bella – él se inclinó hacia mí.

―Y a mí que seas el hermano de Alice.

―¡Vaya casualidad!

―No creo en las casualidades, creo en el destino – dije fervientemente, cada vez estaba más segura de eso.

―Espero que esta vez no me pidas que me aleje de ti, no creo que pueda hacerlo – negué riendo, no se alejaría si dependía de mí.

―Estas de suerte porque yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.

―Durante estas dos semanas no he dejado de pensar en ti, de extrañarte – me derretí ante la dulzura en sus palabras.

―Yo también pensé mucho en ti, en lo que haría si volvíamos a vernos.

―Ahora ya estamos juntos – apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro delicadamente y sentí su respiración profunda en mi cuello, me estremecí.

―Pareces cansado, ¿quieres irte? – el pobre parecía totalmente agotado, por más que quisiera quedarme con él me daba pena mantenerlo en ese lugar cuando podía estar descansando en su casa.

―Lo estoy, pero no quiero dejarte sola.

―Puedo irme contigo, si te parece bien – me arrepentí en cuanto lo dije, ¿y si no quería que fuera con él? ¿y si pensaba que era una de esas novias absorbentes y no quería saber nada mas de mí? Un momento… ¿novia?

―Me encantaría – interrumpió mis pensamientos afortunadamente antes de que comenzara a divagar.

―Vamos entonces – nos levantamos de la mesa y lo tomé de la mano mientras bajamos la escalera.

Traté de ubicar a alguno de los chicos en la pista para poder avisarle que nos marchábamos, finalmente ubiqué la blusa negra de Alice a unos metros de distancia, le pedí a Edward que no se marchara allí y él pareció entender porque asintió.

Fui esquivando personas hasta que legué donde Alice y Jasper que parecían metidos en su propia burbuja, no me sorprendió. Se detuvo y me vio curiosa.

―Edward y yo nos vamos, él está un poco cansado – prácticamente grité en su oído para que pudiera escucharme sobre la música.

―Está bien – ella asintió repetidamente antes de inclinarse hacia mí con una sonrisa traviesa – y Bella, pásenla_ muy _bien – la miré sorprendida, ella solo me guiñó un ojo mientras que Jasper reía a carcajadas.

Negué ante las ocurrencias de mi amiga, definitivamente Alice nunca iba a cambiar. Me despedí de ellos con un rápido beso antes de volver con Edward que no se movió del sitió en el que estaba.

―Ya, le dije que nos marchamos – él asintió y salimos del club tomados de las manos.

Edward me guió hasta su coche que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, no era el auto de la otra vez, ahora él conducía un Volvo que para mí resultaba tan espectacular como el anterior. Le sonreí cuando me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero sacándome de mi pequeña fantasía sobre autos.

Para mi asombro él recordaba perfectamente mi dirección, así que durante el viaje no hablamos mucho, no más que unas cuantas palabras sueltas pero no se sintió forzado ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Entre el silencio cómodo y las miradas furtivas era más que suficiente.

―¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? – preguntó apagando el coche frente a mi casa.

―Cuando quieras.

―Si estás libre mañana en la noche podríamos ir a cenar, tenemos mucho de qué hablar – ¡vaya! ¿tan rápido quería verme?

―¿Enserio? ¿quieres verme mañana? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

―Claro que sí Bella, quiero conocerte mejor – asentí sonriendo, si eso quería yo no iba a negarselo.

―Mañana será entonces.

―Pasaré por ti a las seis – acordó.

―Estaré esperando – le respondí antes de comenzar a bajarme del auto, no quería marcharme pero no había opción además, solo me alegró el saber que nos volveríamos a ver en menos de veinticuatro horas.

De pronto sentí su mano cálida en mi mejilla, lo miré detenidamente al ver la expresión concentrada de su rostro y sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes, no fui consciente de mucho más que sus labios sobre los míos segundos después.

Él estaba besándome.

Edward estaba dándome el beso más asombroso de toda mi vida.

Me dejé llevar por la dulzura y la calidez de sus labios que se movían lentamente sobre los míos, lo amaba, si antes tenía alguna duda de que lo amaba, ahora no había ninguna.

―¿Te he dicho ya cuanto amo la cereza? – susurró suavemente contra mí, sonreí pero no me alejé, todavía podía sentir el calor de sus labios en los míos.

Nos seguimos besando por un buen rato hasta que la separación fue inevitable, era hora de despedirnos. Edward me miró un momento sabiendo que debía irme y finalmente dio un último beso antes de que bajara de su coche.

Caminé hacia la casa y abrí la valla, pero me detuve antes de entrar, giré para observarlo y le saludé con la mano sin ocultar mi sonrisa, tal cual la última vez que nos vimos, ese día en que me salvó pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no íbamos a separarnos. Esta vez no pensaba dejarlo escapar.

* * *

**El próximo es su cita ;)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero les guste mucho, bye =)**

**Liziie. **


	7. 6 - La cita

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**La cita **

**.**

**.**

**Bella **

**.**

Era un día bellísimo, libre de nubes y con el sol brillando en lo alto del cielo, lo tomé como una muy buena señal. Desperté de buen humor, sobre todo en cuanto recordé que en unas cuantas horas tenía mi cita con Edward, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande en ese momento. El tiempo no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido.

Me levanté sin prisas, entre una cosa y otra tardé alrededor de una hora en bajar, imaginé que no habría nadie en casa ya que eran más de las once, mi hermano solía marcharse cuando mucho a las nueve. Me sorprendí gratamente al encontrarme con Jacob y Leah desayunado en el comedor tranquilamente, ninguno de ellos parecía preocupado por llegar tarde a algún compromiso laboral o algo así.

Les sonreí a ambos al pasar por su lado, estaba tan contenta que no podía disimular mi cara de felicidad, los dos me miraron sorprendidos pues los últimos días no habían sido muy buenos para mí, era obvio que mi cambio les llamaría la atención.

―Buenos días a los dos – saludé sentándome en la mesa.

―Hola Bella – respondió Leah con una bonita sonrisa, ella no vivía con nosotros pero se quedaba con mucha frecuencia.

―Pareces de buen humor hoy – Jake enarcó una ceja, intrigado.

―Lo estoy.

―¿Y a qué se debe? – me encogí de hombros.

―La vida es hermosa, ¿no te parece? – no conté a él sobre Edward y tampoco pensaba hacerlo todavía, era muy pronto para involucrar a Jake.

―A mí me alegra verte así, estos días has estado muy abatida – Leah tampoco sabía mucho pero ella no era tonta, seguramente lo intuía.

―Es verdad – sonreí cuando me guiñó disimuladamente, mi hermano ni siquiera lo notó.

―Bueno, nosotros tenemos algo que contarte – Jacob tomó la mano de su novia por sobre la mesa y la miró sonriente.

―Los escucho – dejé la deliciosa tostada que estaba comiendo y levanté el vaso de jugo de piña para luego mirarlos curiosa.

―Nos vamos a casar – soltó él repentinamente y yo me ahogué con el jugo, me quedé sin aire.

Los dos se tensaron, obviamente esperando otra reacción de mi parte, alguna más positiva. Sus caras eran de espanto, seguramente pensaban que la noticia me había caído mal. Cuando por fin pude respirar, solté una carcajada, les estaba entrando el pánico debido a mi reacción, esto era en realidad divertido.

―Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Jake lentamente, yo no podía parar de reír por lo que asentí tomando una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme.

―Lo siento, es que me tomaron por sorpresa, ¿es verdad? – sonreí emocionadamente, ambos suspiraron aliviados.

―Si, por un segundo pensé que no te había gustado la idea – Leah ahora se veía más animada.

―Eso es imposible, no hay otra persona en el mundo que se merezca a mi hermano aparte de ti – vi como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se levantó de la mesa y me abrazó fuerte, yo le devolví el abrazo observando como mi hermano sonriente era testigo de nuestro pequeño intercambio – además, tampoco creo que otra lo soporte.

―Muy graciosa Bella – murmuró él aunque la sonrisa continuaba tatuada en su rostro.

Estaba feliz por ellos, después de casi año y medio de relación este era el próximo paso. Aunque siendo sincera, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho tiempo atrás le habría tachado de mentiroso, la idea de Jacob casándose nunca se me habría ocurrido, por lo menos no antes de Leah.

―¿Cuándo es la boda? – pregunté volviendo a tomar mi lugar, ambos se miraron un instante.

―No tenemos fecha todavía, vamos a tomarlo con calma – contestó mi hermano segundos antes de que una voz interrumpiera nuestra conversación.

―¡Familia, estoy aquí! – esa no podía ser otra que Rosalie.

―¡Y yo vengo con ella! – gemí internamente al sentir la voz de Alice, sabía a qué venían y lo qué tendría que soportar.

Cuando ambas entraron en el comedor posaron sus miradas en mi con una sonrisita picara, traté de hacerme la desentendida y le sonreí a mi hermano que asintió a mi pregunta no formulada.

―¡Chicas, no saben la noticia!

―Suéltalo – dijeron las dos a la vez provocando la risa de todos.

Abrí la boca para decirlo pero luego me arrepentí, no era mi noticia así que pensé que no debía ser yo quien lo dijera.

―Hazlo tú – pedí a Jake.

―¿Alguien va a decir algo o no? – bufó Rosalie impacientemente.

―Nos vamos a casar – soltó mi hermano mirando enamorado a su prometida.

Gritaron, gritaron tan fuerte que por un momento temí haberme quedado sorda.

Alice y Rosalie abrazaron a los chicos y los felicitaron después de escuchar todos los detalles sobre la petición de Jake, enseguida se llevaron a la novia para hablar de la boda y todos los preparativos, aunque según ella había mucho tiempo para planear todo. Alice negó diciendo que uno nunca sabe así que no está de más estar preparado.

En ese momento recordé que mi hermano y yo necesitabamos hablar sobre un tema importante, le pedí que me acompañara lejos del grupo de mujeres y los planes de bodas. No era un secreto pues Leah sabía que él no fue precisamente un santo antes de que comenzaran a salir pero me parecía de pesimo gusto hablar de una de las antiguas_ amigas_ de Jacob delante de ella, seguramente eso la pondría mal y yo no quería empañar su felicidad.

―Tienes que hablar con Jessica – solté sin más preámbulos cuando estuvimos finalmente solos.

―¿Por qué? – él me miró sorprendido.

―Hace tiempo que está dando vueltas por el club, ayer se puso a gritar y amenazó a los chicos de la seguridad – noté como su expresión se volvió seria, sabía que estaba enojado porque le oculté lo de Jessica pero yo no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, eso era lo que la zorra quería y no iba a darle el gusto.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – alzó la voz, tanto que por un momento temí que alguien además de mi lo hubiera oido.

―Porque sólo aparecía para molestar y después se iba. Siempre la mantuve alejada Jacob pero ayer se pasó de la raya, amenazó y agredió a Robert y a Carl, creo que también maltrató Bree. Ninguno los tres sabía que hacer, ella sólo se detuvo cuando vio que no podría con todos – Jessica no era tonta, nunca se metió conmigo porque sabía que si había algo que Jake no soportaba era que se metieran con su familia. Al ser el mayor siempre considero que su deber de hermano era cuidar de sus hermanas pequeñas pero luego de la muerte de nuestros padres se volvió mucho más protector con nosotras, ella lo sabía.

―Veré que hago – me aseguró.

―Es lo mejor, siempre la consideré una molestia y lo sabes, pero de ahí a agredir Jake hay una gran diferencia, las personas no tienen por qué aguantar sus berrinches y es algo que tienes que solucionar, o lo haré yo la próxima vez que la vea.

―Lo arreglaré – fruncí el ceño, estaba demasiado, confiado, seguro. No lo sé, no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando, las cosas estaban muy bien para nosotros y me daba un poco de miedo de que esto lo complique todo.

―No te lo tomes tan a la ligera Jacob, la mujer ha estado detrás de ti por más de un año y no pienso que vaya a hacerse a un lado muy fácil. Ten cuidado – él asintió pero no dijo nada.

Cuando regresamos las chicas seguían sentadas en la mesa haciendo planes, Leah esperó a que ocupara nuevamente mi lugar y nos pidió a las tres como sus damas de honor cosa que aceptamos encantadas, todas sabíamos que ella solo tiene a su padre y su mejor amiga, un joven trabajadora social que vive en Toronto pero que vendrá para la boda.

Horas después mi hermano y su novia se despidieron de nosotras y se marcharon de la casa, las chicas aprovecharon la oportunidad para secuestrarme, literalmente, en mi habitación. De un momento a otro me encontré sentada en la cama con Rose y Alice del otro observándome fijamente por si me negaba a contarle lo que sucedió ayer.

―Entonces… fue una buena noche, ¿no, Bella? – soltó Rosalie sonriente.

―Si, lo normal – sacudí mi cabello haciéndome la tonta, no sé por qué me tomé la molestia de intentarlo si de antemano sabía que no funcionaría.

―Ya sabes, con mi hermano.

―Ah, sí. Estuvo bien, creo – encogí de hombros.

―¿Sólo bien? ¿nada más? – volvió a preguntar mi hermana – los vimos irse juntos, bueno Alice los vio – solté una risita, imaginaba por qué ella no me había visto irme.

―Si, me trajo a casa – comenté sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en mi rostro.

―¿Es todo? – yo asentí, Alice bufó.

―Debí suponerlo, mi hermano es muy remilgado como para hacer otra cosa – miré a mi amiga con una mueca, probablemente esperaba que nos hubiéramos fugado a Las Vegas para casarnos en la noche, eso suena más a ella que a mí, bueno, suena más a Rosalie que a nosotras.

―¿Hay más, no? – indagó Rosalie apuntándome con su dedo – te conozco Isabella, conozco esa cara, será mejor que lo digas de una vez – suspiré pero una sonrisa se coló en mis labios ante el recuerdo, no podía ocultarles nada a mis amigas y menos a Rosalie, ella me conoce muy bien.

―Él me besó – solté de una antes de sentir como las dos se lanzaban sobre mi entre gritos como las locas que eran.

―¡Oh, Dios!

―¡Me asfixian! – exclamé con el poco aire que entraba en mis pulmones, finalmente aflojaron un poco el abrazo – ¡Diablos! ¿cuántos años tienen?

―¡Oye! Eso no viene al caso ahora, pero volvamos al tema, ¿cómo fue? – volvió a preguntar Rose.

―¿El beso? – ambas asintieron y yo suspiré – fue único, increíble, dulce. En una palabra: Mágico.

―Estas súper enamorada, – chilló Alice saltando sobre la cama – estoy tan feliz por los dos.

―Ya era tiempo de que alguien se ganara tu corazón, y quién mejor que Edward, me consta que es un muy buen hombre – asentí a las palabras de mi hermana.

―¿Ahora qué? ¿en qué quedaron?

―Tenemos una cita, hoy – Alice y Rosalie se miraron la una a la otra y luego me miraron a mí, odiaba que hicieran eso, sabía que planeaban algo.

―Bueno, vamos no hay mucho tiempo – Alice se levantó de la cama con un saltó y me urgió a hacer lo mismo.

― ¿A dónde?

―A arreglarte, obvio – no pude ni protestar ya que ambas tiraron de mí y me sacaron de la habitación.

.

.

**Edward  
**

**.**

Las cinco de la tarde.

Yo ya estaba listo en el sofá con las llaves del coche en la mano esperando la hora para pasar por Bella. Miraba el reloj cada minuto, cada segundo mientras que el tiempo parecía pasar demasiado lento para mí. Me lenvanté, recorrí el apartamento, fui al baño y volví nuevamente.

Cinco y diez. Parecía una broma.

Después de varios minutos ya no lo soporté, la espera estaba me estaba mantando. Sin pensarlo mucho salí del apartamento, tal vez en la calle el tiempo pasara más rápido o puede que no pero al menos conduciendo podría ocupar mi mente en algo más que mis nervios. Obviamente llegué a su casa demasiado temprano, permanecí en mi auto frente a su casa hasta que se hizo la hora, probablemente lucía como un acosador pero no me importó, sólo esperaba que nadie lo notara.

Cuando dieron las seis finalmente salí del coche, presioné el botón junto a la valla de madera y esperé.

―_Residencia Swan_ – contestó una voz profunda por el comunicador.

―Soy Edward Cullen, vengo por Bella.

―_Señor Cullen pase por favor – _acto seguido la valla principal se abrió permitiéndome la entrada.

Lo primero que vi fue el bonito jardín rodeado de flores. Había un camino de piedras irregulares sobre el verde césped, rodeado de flores y arbustos, que conducía a una fuente central decorativa, una vista maravillosa. Me recordaba mucho a la casa de mis padres, mi madre adoraba este tipo de jardines y parques por lo que mandó a hacer uno fantástico en Forks.

Seguí mi camino hasta la entrada donde un hombre alto y pálido, de aspecto rigido, me abrió la puerta invitándome a pasar.

―Señor Cullen – saludó, sonreí brevemente mientras entraba.

La casa por dentro era tan hermosa como lo era en el exterior, las paredes color beige creaban un armonioso contraste con el color marrón del sofá. Todo estaba decorado en la gama de los marrones y los beige pero con distintas tonalidades, los muebles en madera oscura y los detalles en hierro forjado completaban un ambiente relajado y acogedor.

Seguramente a mi madre también le encantaría, como decoradora de interiores de seguro admiraría la calidez y la armonía de la habitación.

―¿Se le ofrece algo? – preguntó el hombre rápidamente.

―No, gracias.

―La señorita Bella bajará en un momento – asentí.

Esperé en la sala durante, al menos, unos cinco minutos hasta que la vi. Me quedé sin palabras, ella se veía como un ángel, con un vestido hasta medio muslo blanco algo suelto pero perfecto, igual que ella, el cabello castaño suelo en ondas enmarcaba su rostro carente de maquillaje con excepción del brillo en sus labios. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida.

Me acerqué para tomar su mano suevemente, ella me sonrió y dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

―Lamento haberte hecho esperar – susurró en mi oído antes de alejarse.

―No importa – sonreí –, por cierto, tienes una casa muy hermosa. En definitiva mi madre apreciaría la combinación de colores – ella rió divertida.

―Es verdad – asintió –, tu madre lo aprecia.

―¿Mi madre ha venido aquí? – eso era nuevo para mi.

―Ella y tu padre suelen pasar a vernos cuando visitan a Alice y a Emmett, son personas sumamente encantadoras – claro, por un momento olvidé Bella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana y que su prima es la novia de Emmett, es lógico que mis padres al menos conocieran a su familia.

Salimos de la casa envueltos en una graciosa conversación, le pregunté por su día y ella me contó las locuras que Alice y Rosalie le hicieron al enterarse que saldríamos esta noche. No lo dudaba, es más, estoy seguro de que Alice pondrá a Jasper a indagar mañana para saber mi versión de la historia.

Le abrí la puerta del coche, como lo hice anoche, y momentos después ya estabamos en camino al restaurante. Durante los primeros segundos nos mantuvimos en silencio, la observé disimuladamente, quería saberlo todo de ella, todo lo que ella quisiera contarme, quería que me conociera también, quería decirle todo de mi.

Esto era algo completamente nuevo, abrumador y fascinante.

―Entonces, cuéntame sobre ti.

―¿Cómo qué? – preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

―No sé, lo que sea. Quiero saberlo todo.

―Bien, pregunta lo que quieras – frotó sus manos, parecía un poco nerviosa por sobre lo que pudiera preguntarle así que decidí bromear un poco.

―Empecemos con lo básico, ¿qué edad tienes? – ella rió.

―Veinte – asentí, un año menos que Alice, ya lo sabía – tu tienes veinticinco, ¿verdad?

―Así es, soy tres años menor que Emmett y cuatro mayor que Alice – suspiré –, he vivido con eso toda la vida, pero ya lo comprenderás. Tengo entendido que vivirás con mi hermana.

Bella asintió.

―Ya deberíamos estar instaladas pero con todo el drama de la otra noche nuestros planes se aplazaron un poco, – se encogió de hombros – además ahora Jacob parece más reacio a dejarme ir.

―Puedo imaginarlo. Es tu hermano mayor y siente que su deber es asegurarse de que estés a salvo, soy igual con Alice, creeme. – admití recordando los viejos tiempos, mi hermana siempre había sido una chiquilla simpática y bonita, lo que llamaba la atención de los chicos y no siempre con las mejores intesiones. Emmett y yo nos tomabamos muy en serio el papel de hermanos mayores.

―Lo sé, Jake nunca estuvo muy contento con la idea de marcharme de casa. Nunca me lo habría permitido de no ser porque Alice lo convenció de que juntas estaríamos bien. Entiendo su necesidad de cuidarme pero es tiempo de que siga adelante, además él se casará en poco tiempo y necesita privacidad.

―Es muy noble de tu parte pensar así – ella negó.

―No lo es, también lo hago por mi. Finalmente entraré en la universidad, también necesito mi espacio – reí suavemente.

―Eso es similar a lo que dijo Alice cuando se mudó a los dormitorios, ¿qué vas a estudiar? – pregunté dándome cuenta de que en verdad no lo sabía.

―Literatura. Me encantan las letras – asentí, de alguna manera le pegaba bien.

Aparqué el coche mientras en la entrada y la conduje al restaurante que elegí para esta noche. El lugar no era muy lujoso y eso me agradó, por lo que sabía de Bella a ella le gustaban las cosas sencillas, era algo que teníamos en común.

Pedí una mesa para dos, según Jasper no era necesario hacer una reservación así que no la hice. Nos orecieron una en la terraza que no dudé en aceptar, así tendría el placer de verla bajo la luz de luna.

―Entonces, ¿ya estás adecuado completamente a Seattle? – preguntó apoyando su rostro sobre su puño delicadamente mientras me miraba sin perder detalle.

―Podría decirse que si. Encuentro que Seattle es muy diferente a Londres, pero de una forma buena – me reí, ella también lo hizo.

―¿Qué les puedo servir? – preguntó el joven camarero haciéndose presente.

―Para mí, ravioli de setas.

―Lo mismo – contesté. El chico asintió en silencio y se marchó.

―No preguntaré por qué médico, supongo que viene de familia – analizó y yo asentí – tampoco preguntaré por Londres, es más que obvio pero, ¿por qué cardiólogo?

―Desde temprana edad supe que seguiría los pasos de mi padre, pero fue tiempo después que descubrí exactamente cual era mi vocación. Tenía trece cuando mi abuelo murió, un infarto, y eso me marcó mucho, podría decir que cambió mi forma de pensar. Con el tiempo decidí que quería ser dedicarme a la cardiología y trabajé sin descanso para lograrlo. Entonces se presentó la oportunidad de irme a Londres, no lo dudé, sabía que el cambio sería difícil pero contaba con el apoyo de toda mi familia.

―Lo siento – murmuró ella suavemente, imagino que temerosa de hecho evocar algun recuerdo doloroso.

―No tienes que preocuparte – sonreí tomando su mano por sobre la mesa –, creo que papá se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando Emmett le contó que quería estudiar periodismo y no medicina pero lo aceptó con rápidez, para cuando le tocó a Alice ya estaba preparado, o mejor dicho resignado.

La comida llegó minutos después, no dejamos de hablar en ningún momento. Seguí averiguando cosas de ella y contándole todo lo que quería saber de mi, supe que tenía un tatuaje en la cadera, que le encantaba el helado de menta, que usa shampoo con aroma a frutas, en especial las fresas y destesta los zapatos de tacón aunque a veces no tiene más opción que usarlos. También descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común, a ambos nos encantaba la música, eramos fanáticos de Linkin Park, el cine de Kubrick, los animales exóticos, los deportes acuáticos, las actividades al aire libre y demás.

Era fascinante, podía llegar a quedarme allí todo el día solo escuchándola hablar y reir.

La cena se nos pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando noté ya estabamos pidiendo el postre.

―¿Sucede algo? – se detuvo con la cuchara a medio camino de la boca al notar que me había quedado pensativo.

Es ahora o nunca.

―Bella… - respiré hondo –… sé que es pronto, que prácticamente recién nos conocemos y puede que suene como una locura pero me enamoré de ti, probablemente lo hice en el momento en que te vi por primera vez… - en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, eso me dio valor, una sonrisa era buena señal – no puedo dejarte ir, quiero estar a tu lado desde ahora así que tengo que preguntar, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – ¡Dios, eso fue... liberador!

Ella tomó mi mano sobre la mesa y la apretó suavemente.

―Yo también me enamoré de ti, me enamoré de unos hermosos ojos verdes y de un corazón de oro, del hombre en mis sueños. Claro que acepto, si quiero ser tu novia – mi corazón se detuvo cuando dijo que si.

Ella me aceptó, me acerqué y la besé con urgencia, completamente feliz.

Nos marchamos del restaurante tomados de la mano, yo no podía dejar de mirarla con una estupida sonrisa en mi rostro mientras que ella se acercaba a mi como si no quisiera alejarse jamás, no me molestaba la idea. La ayudé a entrar en el coche para llevarla a su casa, oficialmente eramos novios pero no quería presionarla en nada, comprendía que todavía necesitabamos adecuarnos a estar juntos, yo podría amoldarme a eso.

―Quiero que hagamos las cosas bien – contesté a medio camino, ella me miró intrigada – pienso organizar una cena con mis padres para presentarte ante ellos.

Aproveché la luz roja para observarla, sus apetecibles labios se estiraron un poco en una breve sonrisa.

―Ya los conozco – negué divertido y le di un rápido beso antes de continuar el camino.

―No como mi novia, también quiero conocer a tu hermano – ella suspiró, seguramente le daba un poco de miedo presentarme como su novio ante su hermano mayor. Admito que yo también estaba un poco asustado, sobre todo después de escuchar todo lo que Emmett, Rose y Jasper decían sobre él, pero era necesario.

―Creo que no puedo negarte eso – aceptó con una pequeña mueca.

―No puedes, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

―Se lo diré, después vienes a cenar, ¿qué te parece? – asentí finalmente aparcando frente a su casa.

―En el hospital tengo guardia el miércoles y el jueves en la noche pero el viernes en la tarde salgo y a partir de ahí estoy libre para ti – murmuré contra sus labios.

―Perfecto… – beso –…hasta… – beso –… el… – beso –…viernes… – beso de despedida, largo y apasionado, estaba empezando a reconsiderar mi idea original de dejarla en su casa. Reticentemente me separé de ella, sus ojos estaban negros, sus mejillas ardían y sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados, eso me mandó al infierno.

Puse mi mano bajo su mentón y la hice mirarme.

―Te extrañaré – dejé un casto beso sobre sus labios, necesitaba el contacto pero no podía arriesgar el poco autocontrol que me quedaba.

―Yo también lo haré – contestó sonriendo.

Se bajó del coche lentamente, la observé hasta que entró a su casa. Tiré mi cabeza hacía atrás sobre el respaldo y respiré profundo antes de arrancar directo a mi apartamento después de una noche memorable.

* * *

**Se quedó con las ganas... ;)**

**Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero les guste, bye =)**

**Liziie.**


	8. 7 - Fantasmas y sombras

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**Fantasmas y sombras**

**.**

**.**

**Bella **

**.**

Viernes.

Nunca había deseado tanto que llegara un día y a la vez no. Hoy era la cena en casa donde presentaría oficialmente a mi novio ante mi familia. Obviamente ya lo sabía, hablé con Jake dos días después de mi cita con Edward, mi hermano se lo había tomado bastante mejor de lo que creí y había aceptado conocerlo antes de formarse una opinión de él, realmente fue mucho más de lo que esperaba teniendo en cuenta lo sobreprotector que es. De todas formas estaba un poco nerviosa, esto era realmente importante para mi, me daba pánico pensar que Jacob pudiera no aceptar a mi novio.

Sólo vi a Edward un par de veces esta semana, él tenía mucho trabajo y sólo unas pocas horas libres para dormir y para verme, de todas formas hablamos mucho por teléfono aunque no es lo mismo. Casualmente yo también estuve ocupada, hablé con Rachel, una chica del club, para cambiar nuestros horarios, ahora libraba los viernes y sábados por la noche mientras que ella lo hacía los domingos y lunes. Nos quedaba fantástico a ambas pues yo podía pasar los fines de semana con Edward y ella podía estar los domingos tranquilamente con su hijo sin tener que preocuparse por ir a trabajar.

Recordé que hoy salía temprano del hospital así que me propuse sorprenderlo, marqué su número esperando que pudiera responderme.

―_Hola preciosa – _sonreí tontamente al escuchar su voz, como siempre.

―Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás?

―_Extrañándote, ¿y tú?_

―También, llamaba para saber si quieres que nos veamos antes de la cena.

―_Eso sería magnífico, saldré a las tres. Puedo pasar por ti a las cuatro –_ sugirió.

―Está bien, te amo – murmuré.

―_También te amo. _

Miré mi reloj dándome cuenta de que eran poco más de las doce del mediodía, tenía tiempo de sobra hasta que Edward pasara por mi. Decidí visitar a Alice mientras tanto, ella ya se instaló en nuesto apartamento, yo todavía no lo hice.

Tomé mi Audi de la cochera, ese que Jake me regaló hace unos años, jamás lo usaba porque siempre iba con alguien más, ahora iba a tener que usarlo.

Nuestro apartamento era el 303, no quise esperar por el asensor así que subí por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Alice me abrió enfundada en su pijama de florcitas lilas y su bata color piel, aparentemente la saqué de la cama.

―Veo que estás disfrutando de tus últimos días de vacaciones – ella rió abrazándome.

―Eso lo resume, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – entré al apartamento y dejé mis cosas sobre el sofá blanco que ella insistió en comprar.

Practicamente toda la decoración estuvo a cargo de Alice aunque yo también opiné, de todos modos ella realizó un trabajo excelente con el lugar, jugando con los colores, sobre todo el verde, y dándole un aspecto vibrante, moderno y divertido.

―Pensé que podríamos almorzar juntas – me miró esceptica por un segundo.

―Estas nerviosa – asentí.

―Bastante.

―No tienes por qué, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

―¿Cómo estas tan segura?

―Sólo lo sé, relajate – sonrió acomodandose en la silla, me senté a su lado – pasando a otro tema, ¿has decidido cuándo vas a instarte aquí?

Eso era algo que había pensado a fondo durante los últimos días.

―Creo que esperaré a empezar la universidad, faltan dos semanas para eso y entonces a Jake no le quedará más que aceptarlo. No quiero presionar mucho, sobre todo ahora que reaccionó bien con la noticia de Edward – Alice asintió comprensiva.

―¡Será genial estár allí juntas! Seguro te encantará, y nos vamos a divertir tanto – casi saltó en su silla.

―Tampoco estaremos tan juntas Alice, estudiamos diferentes cosas y en distintos años – ella empezaría con su tercer año de diseño mientras que yo comenzaba mi primer año en literatura.

―Son detalles Bella – sacudió su mano quitándole importancia.

Almorzamos entre risas, pasamos un gran tiempo de chicas hasta que Jasper llamó a Alice para encontrarse con ella, le aseguré que estaba bien, yo tenía que encontrarme con Edward esta tarde. Me marché del apartamento casi a las tres, se suponía que él estaba por salir así que decidí ser espontanea y sorprenderlo.

No tardé practicamente nada en llegar al hospital, esperaba que Edward no se molestara por haberme presentado así nada más. Fui directamente a la que suponía era área de cardiología, no conocía mucho ese lugar por lo que me sentí un poco perdida.

―¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó una enfermera, la chica era rubia y con enormes ojos azules. Parecía ser bastante joven, si no fuera por el atuendo jamás hubiera pensado que trabajaba allí.

―Si, estoy buscando al Dr. Cullen, ¿sabes si está aquí? – me miró con una sonrisa, parecía muy simpática.

―Está terminando con una consulta, ¿necesitas que lo llame?

―Oh, no. No lo molestes, puedo esperar – le ofrecí mi mano – soy Isabella, Bella – corregí, pareció compreder algo porque sacudió su cabeza y estrechó mi mano divertidamente.

―Eres su novia – asentí a la pregunta no formulada – soy Kate, jefa de enfermería. Le avisaré que estás aquí, de lo contrarío jamás me lo perdonaría – bromeó.

―Él no sabe que venía, quería sorprenderlo – me sentí algo tonta en ese momento. Tal vez creería que soy una novia controladora y celosa.

―Seguramente lo harás, iré a ver si ya acabó.

Observé a Kate marcharse por el largo pasillo blanco pensando que me agradaba esa mujer, había algo en ella que me daba tranquilidad y confianza. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando salió bromeando con Edward, él observó en mi dirección quedándose momentaneamente sorprendido pero enseguida me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

―Bella, ¿qué haces aquí, creí que pasaría por ti en una hora? – preguntó abrazándome.

―Quise ser espontanea y sorprenderte, espero que esté bien – murmuré dudosa.

―Es una hermosa sorpresa – juntó sus labios con los mios en un casto beso, sinceramente quería más después tantos días sin vernos pero considerando que estabamos en un hospital parecía bastante adecuado.

―Tengo que irme – comentó Kate a nuestro lado, no había notado que todavía estaba allí – espero verte de nuevo Bella.

―Claro, Kate – sonreí.

―Es fantástico verte nuevamente – suspiró él, me acurruqué entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, al parecer el también tenia esa necesidad de mí – iré a recoger mis cosas y nos vamos – asentí.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, él aseguró que no tardaría más de unos cuantos minutos. Lo que sucedió a continuación nadie hubiera podido prevenirlo.

―Pero si es Isabella Swan – escuché la indeseable voz – mira nada más, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿tres, cuatro años?

Gemí internamente y maldije a mi hermano por su antiguo gusto en mujeres.

―Tanya Denali, no el suficiente – ella me observó de forma altanera, no podía creer que me encontraba viendo a esta arpía cara a cara después de tanto tiempo.

―Pequeña Bella, no seas tan mala, ¿a que debemos tu presencia? – se burló la perra, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Edward regresó a mi lado.

―Estoy listo, ¿nos vamos? – puso una mano en mi cintura algo que sorprendió mucho a Tanya, Edward evidentemente no había reparado en su presencia hasta ese momento, yo por mi parte intentaba no alterarme.

―¿Ella es tu _novia_? – se mofó mirándome de arriba a abajo como si fuera superior a mi.

_―_¿Se conocen? – preguntó Edward molesto por su actitud.

―Salió con Jake un par de veces hace unos años, no fue importante – me encogí de hombros fingiendo que no me interesaba e ignoré su mirada asesina.

Agradecía el hecho de que mi hermano estuviera a punto de casarse con una buena mujer y ya no saliera con tipas como esta.

―¡Eso no es cierto! – chilló – fue tu maldita culpa el que terminara conmigo, tú y tu madre le metieron ideas en la cabeza – la mujer está peor de lo que pensé, me sentí un poco mal al darme cuenta de que estaba discutiendo con alguien mentalmente inestable.

―Eso no es cierto, pero cree lo que te dé la gana.

―Es mejor que nos marchemos – medió Edward seguramente temiendo algún tipo de enfrentamiento en su lugar de trabajo.

―Eres igual de embustera y zorra que tu madre, debiste haberte muerto con ella – me paralicé. ¡Dios mio! Ella no pudo haber caido tan bajo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no me importaba lo que ella pensaba de mi pero sacó recuerdos que todavía dolían.

―¡Tanya! ¡Lárgate y déjanos en paz! – sentí gritar a Edward furioso pero ni siquiera pude escuchar la respuesta de esa mujer, sabía que iba a llorar así salí corriendo pese a los llamados de mi novio, no quería que me viera llorar.

No paré hasta que estuve fuera del hospital, me apoyé contra una pared dejando que mi dolor saliera, me dejé caer. Sentí que alguien se agachaba a mi lado pero no lo miré, una mano que podría reconocer en cualquier lado levantó mi rostro y unos ojos verdes se mostraron afligididos ante mi pena. No lo soporté más y me lancé sobre él sollozando con fuerza, Edward me sostuvo en silencio.

―Lo siento – murmuré con la voz ronca.

―No te disculpes – él secó las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

―Ahora pensarás que soy una loca – cualquier persona normal lo creería.

―Por supuesto que no, tienes tus motivos.

Hasta ese momento no se me ocurrió pensar que Edward sabría lo del accidente, que él estaría al tanto de la muerte de mis padres. Nunca hablé con alguien sobre ello, ni siquiera con Alice que es mi mejor amiga. No podía soportar pensar en ese día, mucho menos hablar de eso. Pero ahora, mirando los ojos del hombre que amaba, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de abrirme completamente con él, nada deseaba más de confesarle aquello en lo más profundo de mi alma.

―¿Podemos dar un paseo? – sugerí sintiendo la urgencia de alejarme de allí.

Asintió, me ayudó a levantarme y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros acercándome más a él. Caminamos varios metros en silencio silencio, decidí que el pequeño parque frente al hospital era tan bueno como cualquier otro lugar para hablar, mejor tal vez.

―Lamento que Tanya haya dicho esas cosas – habló mientras nos sentábamos un una banca lejos de las demás personas.

―Ella me odia... – tomé aire profundamente –, Tanya salió con Jacob antes de que mis padres murieran, ella estuvo allí cuando sucedió.

―Bella, no es necesario... – negué.

―Quiero hacerlo Edward – él entrelazó nuestros dedos mostrando su apoyo –. Mi madre era una mujer muy guapa y extrovertida, el tipo de persona que siempre logra sacarte una sonrisa. En cambio mi padre era reservado con sus sentimientos, no hablaba mucho pero su silenciosa presencia era el bálsamo perfecto para cualquier mal.

―Suena como si fueran personas increíbles – murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

―Lo eran – admití – Charlie era jefe de policía en Forks, amaba su trabajo tanto como a su familia. Los intereses de Renée se dividían entre sus hijos, su marido y su pasión por la vida, cada semana encontraba un nuevo pasatiempo y de alguna forma terminaba arrastrándonos a todos con ella.

Edward enjuagó mis lágrimas mientras escuchaba, yo suspiré recordando el peor momento de mi vida.

―Acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años cuando sucedió. Mi padre recibió una llamada de un viejo compañero de la academia, un amigo de años, que necesitaba su ayuda. Intentaba esclarecer un homicidio, el principal sospechoso era un sicario que solía trabajar para la mafia en el pasado. No tenían pruebas así que Demetri le pidió ayuda a mi padre, sospechaba que estaban filtrando información y no confiaba en nadie de dentro. Poco después comenzaron a llegar las amenazas de muerte, Charlie estaba preocupado por nosotros pero más que nada por mamá y por mi, Jacob ya era un empresario de éxito y Rosalie estaba trabajando en Canadá. Demetri lo arregló todo para sacarnos del país ya que era lo más seguro para nosotras, pero durante el viaje los frenos fallaron y nos... estrellamos – mi voz se quebró, Edward acarició el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar mientras que sus labios se posaron en mi pelo –. Desperté en el hospital ocho semanas después, pese a todas las probabilidades, sólo para descubrir que mis padres estaban muertos.

―Lo siento tanto cariño – murmuró él sin alejarse.

―Me costó casi un año recuperarme completamente del accidente que casi acabó conmigo – recordé en un susurro –, pero a pesar de todo el dolor físico nada se comparó con lo que sentía en mi interior, no lo habría logrado sin Jacob y Rosalie, ellos fueron mi fuerza en ese momento. Todavía lo son, pero ahora tengo más por lo que vivir.

―Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido en mi vida – aceptó con mirándome con el amor brillando en sus ojos.

―Todavía me duele recordarlos, es la razón por la que no hablo de ellos – confesé con el corazón en la mano – pero contigo es diferente, tú me das fuerza y valor Edward, haces que me sienta capaz de todo con solo tenerte a mi lado.

―Te quiero tanto Isabella, tanto que no imagino mi vida sin ti.

Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y unió nuestros labios con urgencia, correspondí a su beso como si fuera el propósito de mi vida, aunque tal vez lo era.

Siempre supe que había una razón por la que no morí en ese accidente, contra todo pronostico sobreviví para conocerlo. Quizás ese es mi destino, hacer a este hombre lo más feliz que puede ser, pensé aliviada, y si estaba en lo cierto que así sea.

.

.

**Edward  
**

**.**

Me dejé caer en el sofá agotado mentalmente, escuchar a Bella fue muy fuerte. Ella es tan joven pero sufrió tanto, nadie merecía algo así. Admito que tenía mis propias ideas sobre la muerte de sus padres pero no me animé a preguntar antes por miedo a ocasionarle dolor. El hecho de que se abriera a mi y decidiera contarme su historia, sin tomar en cuenta a la insulsa de Tanya, de alguna manera me hizo sentir más unido a ella, como si hubiéramos avanzado a otro nivel.

Realmente la admiraba por ser tan valiente, no tuvo que ser fácil sobreponerse a una situación de tal magnitud pero ella lo hizo, Bella logró salir, volver a sonreír y recuperar su amor por la vida a pesar de todo. Me sentía orgulloso de ella, y feliz por tenerla en mi vida.

Cuando presioné el botón de la entrada la valla se abrió automáticamente, supuse que Bella me vio llegar. Finalmente iba a conocer a su hermano, no puedo decir que no esté preocupado porque sería una completa mentira. Estaba más que nervioso, sobre todo por el hecho de que Bella adoraba a Jacob y su opinión era de vital importancia para ella. De todas formas estaba aquí, dando la cara en un gesto que pretendía decir "voy en serio con esta mujer, más que cualquier cosa", esperaba que él lo aceptara.

Bajé del coche en el momento que Bella abría la puerta, viéndose extremadamente adorable y muy nerviosa, le sonreí intentando calmarnos a ambos, los nervios en exceso solo arruinarían la velada.

―Preciosa, espero no llegar tarde – ella rió cruzando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello para besarme rápidamente.

―Estas a tiempo, mi hermano todavía no llegó pero Rosalie está aquí, y Leah también, te la presentaré.

Sabía que Leah era la novia de su hermano, por lo que escuché de Bella, Rosalie e incluso de Alice, se trataba de una mujer simpática, atenta y para nada presumida.

No tardé en comprobarlo, junto a Rosalie se encontraba una morena de cabello negro y ojos oscuros que charlaba despreocupadamente, era quizás unos centimetros más alta que Rose pero no podría decirlo a ciencia cierta. Las dos enfocaron sus ojos en mi al entrar, Rosalie me miró divertida mientras que Leah sonrió amablemente, Bella me llevó hasta ellas en un fluido movimiento.

―Edward te presento a Leah Clearwater, la prometida de mi hermano. Leah él es Edward Cullen, mi novio.

―Es un placer conocerte finalmente Edward, Bella habla mucho de ti.

―El gusto es mío, también escuché cosas sobre ustedes. Rosalie – saludé.

―Edward – asintió – ¿así que vienes a enfrentarte a la bestia? – se burló.

Rose a veces se parecía tanto a Emmett que daba miedo.

―¡Rosalie! – exclamaron Bella y Leah al mismo tiempo.

―Estoy bromeando, ustedes necesitan relajarse – rodé los ojos mentalmente, seguro no fui el único.

―No le hagas caso – habló Bella dándole una mirada dura a su prima – Jake no es así como ella dice.

―Te creo, sólo espero causarle una buena impresión.

―Lo harás – aseguró Leah – Jacob, aunque terco, es un hombre razonable.

―Además, en caso contrario no te golpeará. Nosotras no lo permitiremos – todos reímos sin poder evitarlo aunque esperaba que eso no sucediera.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la sala mientras esperábamos al hermano de Bella, hasta ese momento no noté que faltaba alguien que ya debería haber llegado.

―¿Emmett?

―No vendrá, hubo un imprevisto en la redacción – contestó su novia.

Tanto mi hermano como Alice y Jasper fueron invitados esta noche, pero los dos últimos ya tenían planeado pasar el fin de semana fuera de Seattle, Emmett era el único que asistiría en calidad de pareja de Rose. Al saber que no vendría pensé que tal vez era mejor así, no estaba seguro de salir bien parado de esto con mi hermano lanzando indirectas y haciendo comentarios poco adecuados todo el tiempo.

El sonido de un motor, y una voz masculina, se escuchó a lo lejos.

―Está aquí – murmuró Rose sombríamente, Leah rodó los ojos y salió de la sala con Rosalie detrás, tomé la mano que Bella me ofrecía para seguir a las dos mujeres.

El hermano de Bella era un hombre grande, no tanto como Emmett, pero si bastante grande. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones de Bella pero su piel era más oscura que la de ella. Los ojos de Jacob me analizaron cuidadosamente, parecía bastante serio pero no se veía enojado, eso me tranquilizó un poco.

―Jake quiero presentarte a Edward, mi novio – me miró dulcemente – Edward él es Jacob, mi hermano.

Decidí tomar la iniciativa.

―Soy Edward Cullen, es un gusto conocerte – le ofrecí mi mano, él por supuesto la estrechó.

―Jacob Swan, puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti – tenía un aspecto rígido y una mirada cautelosa pero no parecía el ogro que Rosalie describió, quizás esto saliera bien después de todo.

La cena pasó con tranquilidad entre comentarios y opiniones, al parecer ellos sabían bastante de mi por Alice, algo que no me sorprendió, de todas formas se mostraron interesados por saber de mi vida de mi propia boca. Todos se mostraron muy agradables, en ningún momento me sentí incomodo o fuera de lugar, al contrario, Leah me incluyó en sus conversaciones y Jacob fue cortés todo el tiempo.

―Entonces Edward, ¿crees que podemos hablar en privado un momento? – preguntó una vez acabada la cena.

―Claro – acepté, sabía que algo así sucedería.

Él me indicó el camino hasta su despacho para que así pudiéramos charlar con mas calma.

―Dime, ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana? – me sorprendió un poco que fuera directo a la cuestión pero ya comprendí durante la cena que no era un hombre de dar demasiadas vueltas.

―Mis intenciones son nobles, yo la amo y sólo quiero hacerla feliz – jamás fui tan honesto en algo como con esto.

Él me observó fijamente.

―Supongo que te habrán comentado que soy demasiado protector, soy así porque las quiero a ambas y no quiero que las lastimen. Debes entender que Bella es mi hermanita pequeña y es mi deber cuidar de ella – su voz sonó seria pero no amenazadora.

―Lo entiendo perfectamente, yo siento lo mismo por Alice.

―No quiero que creas que pretendo intimidarte porque no es así, sólo quiero asegurarme de que no la harás sufrir, no se lo merece.

―No sería capaz de algo así, ella es una luz en mi vida, un soplo de aire fresco. Me es imposible pensar en lastimarla sin causarme daño a mi mismo.

―Te creo, veo como la miras, como un hombre profundamente enamorado – me miró con una sonrisa y siguió –, admito que al principio tenía mis dudas pero ahora creo que eres la clase de hombre que puede darle lo que ella necesita.

―Eso es un alivio, gracias por tu confianza – suspiré sonriente, sabía que para Bella era muy importante su opinión y le dolería mucho que no me aceptara como su novio.

―Creo que ahora solo me queda darte la bienvenida a nuestra familia.

―Gracias Jacob, te prometo que no te defraudaré.

―Jake – corrigió –, y será mejor que regresemos o pensarán que estoy torturándote aquí – reí, probablemente tenía razón.

Bella me miró preocupada cuando aparecí junto a su hermano en la sala, le guiñé un ojo para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Ella pareció tranquilizarse con eso, miró a Jacob que traía una expresión pacífica en su cara y puede que hasta satisfecha, y entonces me regaló una hermosa sonrisa al percatarse de que en realidad si estaba todo bien.

―Es tarde – admití rato después – será mejor que me marche, muchas gracias por la cena – saludé a Leah con un beso, y a Jake con un apretón de manos.

―Esperamos verte pronto – comentó Leah.

―Ven cuando quieras – Jacob pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros de su mujer.

Saludé también a Rosalie antes de salir de la casa de la mano de Bella, mi hermosa novia me acompañó hasta mi coche.

―Todo salió bien, ¿no? – coloqué mis manos en su cintura aprovechando que estábamos solos, ella apoyó las suyas sobre mis hombros.

―Estuvo bien – acepté – ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana?

―Claro que si.

La besé suavemente dejándome llevar, disfrutando de su contacto ahora con libertad. Fue allí donde vi a un hombre mirándonos, un hombre que por un momento me pareció familiar.

Alejé mi rostro de ella para ver mejor pero aquel lugar estaba vacío.

―¿Edward?

―Es nada, creí ver… no importa – la besé nuevamente desechando mis anteriores ideas.

Finalmente nos despedimos quedando en que pasaría por ella al día siguiente para pasar todo el sábado juntos.

Durante el trayecto a casa pensé en Bella y en nuestra relación, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos estaba convencido de que íbamos por buen camino pero por alguna extraña razón tenía la sensación de que algo no muy bueno podría pasar. Enseguida deseché esa idea, por el momento todo estaba bien y no habían motivos para pensar lo contrario.

* * *

**Es ahora que empiezan los problemas...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero les guste, bye =)**

**Liziie.**


	9. 8 - Cena con los Cullen

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**Cena con los Cullen **

**.**

**.**

**Bella  
**

**.**

Decir que vivo un sueño es poco, la vida puede ser algo maravilloso en ocaciones.

Durante las pasadas semanas las cosas cambiaron más de lo que lo han hecho en los últimos años, hace ya tres semanas que comencé la universidad y llevo el mismo tiempo viviendo con Alice en nuestro apartamento. Edward tenía razón, vivir con ella puede llegar a ser una locura pero la verdad no está nada mal.

La próxima semana cumpliría dos meses como la novia oficial de Edward Cullen, durante todo este tiempo no habíamos avanzado más allá de las sesiones de besos, hablamos sobre el tema pero él siempre decía que era algo por lo que no debía preocuparme, cuando estuviera lista para dar ese paso simplemente sucedería.

Admito que por un lado quería ir más allá con mi novio pero por otro sentía miedo, cuando le pedí consejo a mis amigas Rosalie me aseguró que es una reacción normal ante algo desconocido mientras que Alice confesó que se sintió igual con Jasper la primera vez. Pero ahora, después de todo este tiempo, sentía lista para dar ese paso por lo que estaba decidida a aprovechar la oportunidad en cuanto se presentara.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla para encontrar mi ropa perfectamente colocada sobre la cama, rodé los ojos cuando noté que mi camiseta blanca favorita había sido sustituida por una remera color marfil sin mangas, lo acepté de todos modos con tal de evitar el drama de Alice si me negaba.

Hoy era un día especial, ibamos a la casa de los Cullen para que Edward finalmente me presentara como su novia ante sus padres. Sé que él hubiera querido hacer esto antes, y siendo sincera yo también, pero entre nuestros trabajos y mis clases nos fue imposible realizar este viaje relámpago a Forks.

Esme y Carlisle no sabían sobre nuestra relación, queríamos sorprenderlos con la noticia por lo que le prohibimos a Alice decir alguna palabra al respecto. Está de más decir que no le gustó para nada pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo, Rose también ayudó amenazando dolorosamente a Emmett por si alguna de sus bromas arruinaba nuestra sorpresa.

Terminé de prepararme justo en el momento que sonó el timbre, oprimí el botón de la entrada en cuanto reconocí la voz de mi hermana. Acordamos que los chicos pasarían por nosotras tres al apartamento ya que Emmett tuvo que ir a la redacción del Seattle Times muy temprano en la mañana para acabar su articulo sobre el último juego de los Mariners.

―¡Bella! ¡¿puedes abrir tú?! – gritó Alice desde el baño, regresé a la habitación a dejar el peine sobre la mesita antes de correr a la puerta. Rosalie entró con una gran maleta azul rodando trás ella, la miré divertida, probablemente llevaba ropa como para un mes.

―No digas nada Isabella – contestó al ver mi mirada, yo negué sin borrar la sonrisa.

―¡¿Quién es?! – volvió a preguntar tontamente Alice desde el baño.

―¡Yo! – Rose se acomodó en el sofá – te ves bien Bella, me gusta tu blusa.

―Gracias – murmuré aguantando las ganas de rodar los ojos, ella sabía que no era mía.

―¿Qué demonios hace Alice allí dentro?

―Lo de siempre, lleve más de veinte minutos en el baño – reí.

―¡Las escuché! – exclamó la chica en la entrada de la sala – entonces, ¿qué tal me veo?

―Fantástica.

Alice asintió satisfecha y se marchó al dormitorio por su maleta, volvió con una color granate casi tan grande como la de Rosalie. Reí suavemente, al parecer era la única que no sentía la necesidad de llevar la mitad de mi guardarropa para un fin de semana.

Los chicos aparecieron un par de horas más tarde, Alice y yo revisamos por última vez el apartamento antes de bajar con Rose.

Emmett fue el primero en llegar, al ver a su novia se bajó del Jeep para ayudarla con su equipaje, la miró un poco sorprendido, imagino que por el volumen de ropa, pero ella lo ignoró, ambos saludaron antes de ponerse en carretera. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Jasper estacionó a nuestro lado, al contrario de Emmett no hizo ningún comentario acerca del equipaje, supuse que ya estaba acostumbrado, Alice es de esas mujeres que siempre está preparada para toda ocación. Edward apareció mientras Jasper guardaba el equipaje, se bajó del Volvo riendo al ver a su cuñado pelear con la maleta de Alice mientras está le pedía que fuera cuidadoso.

―Buenos días amor mio – saludó besando mis labios.

Suspiré, jamás iba a cansarme de esto.

―Buenos días, cariño.

―¿Y tu equipaje? – preguntó mirando a todos lados, yo reí y le señalé el bolso deportivo en mi espalda. Supongo que buscaba otra maleta como la de Alice – ¿es todo?

―No necesito más – aseguré – y si lo hiciera sé que tu hermana lo lleva por mi – él rió y tomó el bolso de mi espalda, lo guardó en el maletero junto con uno gris de tamaño similar al mio.

―¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó encendiendo el coche.

―Bien, un poco nerviosa pero bien.

―No tienes por qué, mis padres te adoran – si, pero como la amiga de su hija no como la novia de su hijo.

El viaje fue excelente, Edward y yo teníamos gustos bastante similares en cuanto a la música, afortunadamente, así que durante el camino escuchamos varios de los exitos de nuestras bandas favoritas incluyendo Linkin Park. Era imposible aburirse con él.

Poco antes de llegar a Forks comencé a ponerme nerviosa nuevamente, pero no por sus padres. No había pisado Forks desde el accidente, Edward apretó mi mano al notar el cambio, él sabía sobre esto, incluso sugirió invitarlos a Seattle unos días porque de esa forma no yo no tendría que viajar a Forks pero me negué. Sé que a su lado podré hacerlo.

Estacionó su Volvo junto al Jeep de Emmett y al Mazda de Jasper, los cuatro se encontraban con Carlisle y Esme. Alice estaba abrazada a su padre mientras que Esme reía con algo que Rose decía. Edward me miró y asentí, ambos bajamos del coche al mismo tiempo atrayendo las miradas de todos, mi novio se acercó a saludar a sus padres conmigo detrás.

―Bella querida, es una alegría verte.

―Esme, me da gusto verlos también – la abracé y luego besé a Carlisle en la mejilla.

―Alice debiste decirnos que traerías a Bella – reprendió suavemente a su hija – habría hecho algo especial para ella.

―Mamá, yo no la traje – negó Alice con una sonrisa.

Esme parecía confundida al igual que Carlisle.

―De hecho, yo la traje – comentó Edward mirnado a sus padres.

―Hijo, no sabíamos que conocías a Bella – ahora habló Carlisle.

―Oh, si que la conoce – Rosalie golpeó en el hombro a su inoportuno novio. Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Mamá, papá – pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros – Bella es mi novia.

Esme jadeó y se lanzó a abrazarme otra vez, pude ver sobre su hombro a un sonriente Carlisle felicitando a Edward por la noticia.

―¡Eso es maravilloso! – exclamó ella en una forma muy de Alice – bienvenida a la familia, querida.

―Gracias – reí aliviada.

―Edward, no pudiste elegir una mejor mujer – me sonrojé causando la risa de todos.

―Lo sé padre, es la única para mí.

Carlisle y Esme quisieron saber la historia completa de como comenzó nuestra relación, les contamos todo, desde el día que me rescató hasta que llegamos aquí. Se sorprendieron un poco pero coincidieron en que éramos prefectos para el otro.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre risas, era gracioso ver a Emmett avergonzar a Edward y al revés, horas después mi novio y su padre se habían marchado para discutir algo sobre un caso de Edward en el hospital, Rosalie y Alice se encerraron en sus habitaciones a desempacar mientras que sus novios decidieron salir por provisiones de cerveza para la noche, así que decidí ayudar a Esme con la comida.

La cena fue espectacular, todos nos felicitaron por la comida. Esme y Carlisle se retiraron poco después de acabar quedando solo los chicos y nosotras, hablamos durante una hora más.

Emmett y Rosalie fueron los primeros en despedirse, Alice y Jasper los siguieron rápidamente quedando solo Edward y yo en el comedor así que subimos también.

Ibamos a dormir en la misma habitación, como todas las parejas. Cuando su madre lo sugirió él preguntó si me molestaba y le aseguré que no.

No estaba asustada estaba decidida, si algo iba a pasar esta noche entre nosotros no haría el menor intento por detenerlo.

.

.

**Edward  
**

**.**

Como predije mis padres tomaron muy bien nuestra relación, a pesar de los temores de mi novia sabía que no les caería mal la noticia. Esme se disgustó un poco porque no le contamos desde el principio pero cuando le aclaré que queríamos sorprenderlos ella lo entendió.

El día resutó mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, pude hablar con mi padre como lo hacía antes de marcharme a Londres, también disfruté de la comida de mi madre esta vez ayudada por Bella. Desde mi regreso solo vi a mis padres dos veces, me sentía feliz de estar aquí de nuevo.

Esme y Carlisle se despidieron casi al terminar la comida alegando que estaban cansados, los más jovenes nos quedamos otro rato en la mesa hablando, acepté más que nada porque todavía no estaba listo como para acostarme en la misma habitación que Bella.

Como novios, unos que llevan ya dos meses juntos, todos asumieron que dormiríamos juntos, ella no se negó así que yo tampoco lo hice, después de todo esta no es la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama. Ella solía quedarse en mi apartamento algunas veces, o sino cuando Alice desaparecía con Jasper y la dejaba sola yo le hacía compañía. Si bien ya dormimos juntos varias veces no hemos tenido intimidad, debo aclarar que fue mi decisión, ganas no me faltaban pero quería estar seguro de que ella estuviera lista para dar ese paso conmigo.

A veces se me hacía muy dificil estar a su lado y no tocarla, cada vez tenía que controlarme más y estaba empezando a dudar de mi fuerza de voluntad.

―Estoy cansada – aceptó Rosalie al cabo de un rato – vamos a dormir Emmett, buenas noches – mi hermano la siguió sin rechistar escaleras arriba.

Encontré extraño cuando mi cuñada le guiñó a Bella, la miré interrongante pero ella simplemente sonrió.

―Nosotros también deberíamos acostarnos – sugirió Alice a su novio.

―Es verdad, ya son casi las dos de la madrugada.

Los dos saludaron brevemente, tampoco se me pasó por alto la rápida mirada de Alice.

―Creo que estamos solos – Bella me miró con una sonrisa – ¿quieres ir a acostarte? – asentí tomándola de la mano y guiandola a mi habitación.

No dormía en esa habitación desde que era un adolescente, todo lucía exactamente igual a la última vez que estuve allí. Me senté sobre la cama observando como Bella buscaba en su bolso su pijama, cuando notó mi mirada me sonrió brevemente antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Suspiré, iba a ser una noche larga.

Aproveché que estaba solo para cambiarme, acomodé la ropa del día sobre una silla y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Bella salió poco después, vestida con un pequeño short que apenas tapaba su trasero y una blusa elastizada que se pegaba a su cuerpo, parecía hecha para torturarme.

Dejó su ropa junto a la mía y se subió a la cama acurrucandose junto a mi.

―¿Fue un buen día, verdad? – preguntó, asentí.

―De los mejores, ¿ya no estás nerviosa?

―No – me miró sonriendo – sé que estaba siendo tonta pero no podía evitarlo.

―Nunca te consideraría una tonta.

Ella rió y se acomodó encima de mi, envolví mis brazos alrrededor de su cintura.

―Tu mamá mencionó que al contrario de Emmett y Alice nunca trajiste nadie a casa, ni siquiera una novia del instituto. Me alegra ser la primera.

―Eres la primera, y planeo que seas la única – admití, sus ojos brillaron y sus labios esbozaron una maravillosa sonrisa.

Acercó sus labios a los mios suavemente, yo por supuesto le correspondí. Nuestro beso se volvió más apasionado, sus manos se colaron debajo de mi camisa y acariciaron mi espalda, una sensación placentera recorrió mi cuerpo. Mis dedos recorrieron la piel de su cintura, estaba perdiendo el control y si no paraba ahora mismo no podría hacerlo después.

Separé nuestros labios unos centimetros intentando tomar aliento para hablar.

―Bella, sabes que te deseo, si no paras ahora no voy a poder controlarme – mi voz sonó ronca, respiré hondo e intenté alejarme pero ella no me lo permitió.

―¿Y que si yo no quiero que te controles? – la miré por un segundo, ¿está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo?

―¿Cómo dices?

―Quiero estar contigo – murmuró contra mis labios.

―¿Sin presiones? – tenía que preguntar.

―Sin presiones, quiero ser tuya.

―Tu ya eres mía, – uní nuestros labios nuevamente – pero promete que si te arrepientes me lo dirás.

―Lo prometo.

Volví a besarla, recorrí con mis labios desde su oido hasta su cuello saboreando cada parte de esa hermosa mujer. Bella se apretó más a mi gimiendo, sabía que esta era su primera vez y quería hacerlo tan especial como fuera posible para ella.

Nos giré en la cama y me coloqué sobre ella yendo más allá de lo que antes me había permitido. Nuestra ropa fue desapareciendo lentamente mientras que recorría su cuerpo con suavidad. Me ocupé de cada porción de su anatomía, todo en ella era perfecto, todo en ella debía ser amado, adorado y besado.

―Te amo – le susurré.

Sus hermosos ojos brillaron con amor y deseo.

―Te amo – contestó roncamente mientras me adentraba en su interior.

Entonces, con nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas completamente unidas, me aferré a ella y me dejé llevar.

.

.

**Bella**

**.**

Me despertó la luz de la mañana, giré en la cama perezosamente disfrutando de la sensación cálida en mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la imagen mas hermosa de todas, allí estaba, completamente dormido, su expresión tranquila y relajada me hizo sonreir.

Me acerqué más a él haciendo que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se rozaran, una sensacion maravillosa, y comencé a acariciar suavemente su cabello recordando la noche anterior. No podía comparse a cómo imaginé que sería, ninguna idea se asemejaba siquiera, sonreí pensando que ahora yo era completamente suya y él era totalmente mio.

―Espero que esa sonrisa sea por mi – susurró con voz ronca sorprendiéndome.

―¿Por quién sino? – pregunté divertidamente, él gruñó alguna cosa antes de envolverme en sus brazos.

―Esta es una magnífica forma de comenzar el día.

―Lo es – contesté inclinándome para besarlo plácidamente, sin ninguna prisa.

Edward rió y nos giró colocándose él encima de mi, crucé mis brazos detras de su cuello y lo acerqué a mis labios. No se resistió.

―¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó con suavidad pero noté la preocupación en sus ojos, me costó un segundo comprender de qué estaba hablando.

―Estoy bien, más que bien.

―¿Segura? – insistió.

―Por supuesto – eso pareció calmarlo por completo.

Edward escondió su rostro en mi cuello, giré mi cabeza y noté el reloj en la mesita, eran poco más de las diez, probablemente deberíamos levantarnos.

―Sé que deberíamos levantarnos antes de que a alguien se le ocurra pasar a ver por qué demoramos tanto pero no quiero salir de esta cama ahora – él rió.

―O antes de que Emmett acabe con el desayuno.

―Es otra posibilidad – suspiré y haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza lo liberé.

Edward se separó de mi con una sonrisa no sin antes dejar un casto beso en mis labios, salió de la cama y tomó una toalla del armario antes de entrar al baño dándome una completa visión de su trasero.

Supuse que debía estar avergonzada o algo así, pero en realidad no lo estaba, todo esto se sentía comodo y natural para mi ahora, como si el estar desnuda junto a él fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Muy interesante.

Yo también me levanté, me coloqué la remera y el short de la noche anterior antes de sacar una toalla para mi también del armario, comencé a recoger las cosas que estaban esparcidas sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la hora y las risas que venían del piso de abajo.

Edward apareció minutos después con solo la toalla envolviendo su cintura luciendo completamente irresistible, me recordé a mi misma que alguien podría entrar así que tomé lo que necesitaba y me encaminé al baño antes sucumbir al deseo de saltar sobre él.

Por supuesto no me lo permitió.

―No sé por qué me da la impresión de que estás escapando – contestó colocando sus manos en mis caderas.

Mi respiración se agitó.

―Deberias vestirte – ignoré su provocación y me las arreglé para escabullirme de sus brazos.

Lo último que sentí al cerrar la puerta del baño fue su risa.

Fue entrar en la cocina y todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros, sentí mi cara calentarse mientras que Edward ignoró a todos y nos condujo a la mesa como si nada. Rosalie me observó sonriente al igual que Alice y Jasper mientras que Emmett tenía una expresión pensativa, Carlisle y Esme se vieron divertidos por la situación.

―Buenos dias a todos – saludé en general sentándome.

Edward hizo lo mismo.

―Hola chicos, llegan justo a tiempo para acabar con el desayuno – rió Esme.

―Seh, ¿qué les tomó tanto tiempo allí arriba? – presionó Emmett lascivamente.

Alice rió.

―Lo de siempre, seguro sabes de que hablo – Edward se encogió de hombros tomando una de las espectaculares tostadas francesas de su madre – o tal vez no – todos rieron ante la cara de Emmett, incluyéndome.

Afortunadamente nadie hizo más insinuaciones por lo que el tardío desayuno contunuó con tranquilidad.

Para la tarde Edward y yo decidimos dar una caminata, recorrimos un poco de Forks por lo que pude encontrarme con algunas personas conocidas, por un momento pensé que eso me trería malos recuerdos pero, para mi sorpresa, fue todo lo contrario. Me detuve varias veces para saludar a viejos amigos de mis padres, personas que no había visto en tres años, todos ellos manifestaron su alegría ante mi completa recuperación y nos desearon a Edward y a mi muchas felicidades.

Volvimos a la casa de los Cullen poco antes de la cena, Esme isistió en que cenaramos con ellos antes de partir ya que no la volveríamos a ver en varias semanas.

El viaje de vuelta fue igual que el anterior, Edward y yo hablamos todo el tiempo, sobre todo de nuestros planes para la semana.

―Te llamaré mañana – susurró sobre mis labios ya frente a mi apartamento.

Al otro día él tenía trabajo en el hospital y yo debía ir a clases por lo que durante los próximos días nuestra comunicación sería básicamente telefónica. No quería despedirme todavía pero no me qudaba de otra.

―Estaré esperando, te amo – lo besé por última vez antes de desabrochar el cinturon de seguridad.

―También te amo.

Bajé del coche y saqué mis llaves del bolso, como siempre él estaba esperando que entre en mi apartamento antes de marcharse. Le lancé un beso del otro lado de la puerta de vidrio sabiendo que me vería, me volteé en el momento que sentí el motor encender.

Subí sin prisa las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, Alice ya estaba en casa, esquivé la maleta que estaba tirada en el medio de la sala y me encaminé a mi habitación preparándome para comenzar una nueva semana.

* * *

**Esto es todo amigos... ;)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero les guste el capítulo, bye =)**

**Liziie.**


	10. 9 - Todas contra Jessica

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**Todas contra Jessica **

**.**

**.**

**Bella**

**.**

Los lunes entraba a clases temprano por lo que eran mis días de preparar el desayuno para Alice y para mi, casi siempre lo preparaba yo con excepción de los martes y los jueves cuando mi amiga se encargaba de dejarme café y tostadas antes de irse.

Como ya era costumbre desayuné tranquilamente mientras Alice dormía, ella tenía dos horas más de sueño hoy, al terminar coloqué todo el en lavavajillas, tomé mis cosas y me marché. Eran casi las diez cuando estacioné mi coche junto al Corolla de Alec, quien sonrió al verme.

Conocí a Alec Thomas y a su melliza Jane el primer día de clases, ambos chicos eran muy simpáticos y divertidos por lo que rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, aunque mi relación era un poco más estrecha con Alec que con su hermana dado que al cursar la misma carrera compartía casi todas mis clases con él, de todas formas los consideraba a ambos buenos amigos.

―Hola Bella – saludó amablemente – ¿cómo fue el fin de semana? – sonreí recordando, le había contado mis planes la semana pasada y por lo visto no lo olvidó.

―Alec, fue muy bueno – él rió musicalmente – ¿dónde está Jane? – cuestioné al no verla por ningún lado.

―Su primera clase se suspendió – se encogió de hombros.

Jane apareció una hora después para unirse a nuestras clases compartidas, Alice solía llegar a la hora del almuerzo para comer con nosotros pero esta vez quedó atrapada en una consulta con su grupo de estudios.

Estaba saliendo de mi clase de español cuando sentí mi móvil vibrar, sonreí pensando que probablemente era Edward ya que él solía enviarme mensajes al correr de la mañana.

No era un mensaje de Edward.

"_**Tenías razón sobre Jessica,**_

_**me está presionando para que deje a Leah,**_

_**Jacob"**_

Sin perder tiempo lo llamé, Jake me explicó detalladamente su último encuentro con la zorra y como ella dio vuelta el juego amenazándolo con mostrarle a su prometida unas fotografías viejas de cuando estaban juntos sabiendo que eso destruiría su relación.

Esa mujer era, además de inmoral, una arpía.

Me sentía profundamente molesta, sobre todo con ella pero un poco también con Jacob por involucrarse con tal alimaña, corté la llamada asegurándole que pensaría en algo.

Luego de dejar ir un poco de mi enojo por la situación comencé a pensar con la cabeza fría, Jessica ya había forzado demasiado la situación y esta vez pensaba ocuparme de que se arrepintiera de todo lo que nos ha hecho, no iba a dejárselo pasar.

Decidí pedir apoyo para esto, lo primero en la lista era llamar a Rose.

―_Soy Rosalie, ahora no puedo atender así que deja tu mensaje o intentalo de nuevo más tarde... buena suerte. _

―Es Bella, hay un problema, te necesito en el apartamento en cuanto escuches el mensaje – fui corta y breve, sabía que esto despertaría la curiosidad de Rose por lo que contestaría lo más rápido posible.

Me dirigí hasta el bloque de diseño, no tuve que buscar mucho para encontrar a Alice puesta estaba en la salida hablando animadamente con un jóven a quien no conocía, me acerqué a ellos esperando no interrumpir nada.

Cuando me vio sonrió y tomó al chico del brazo para acercarse.

―Bella, quiero presentarte a James – sonrió ella mirando al rubio a su lado – él será mi compañero en el proyecto de marketing. James ella es Bella – la mirada del muchacho se volvió divertida.

―Es un placer conocerte, Alice habla mucho de ti – contestó él divertido, sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

―Igualmente James, aunque estoy segura de que no sólo escuchaste de mi – su sonrisa fue suficiente para darme la razón.

Ella debió contarle nuestra historia familiar de pies a cabeza, hacía cosas como esas todo el tiempo.

―Estas en lo cierto, tengo que marcharme ahora pero estamos en contacto Alice – ella asintió – adios Bella – saludó amablemente.

James se marchó dejándome sola con Alice, le conté a mi amiga practicamente lo mismo que le dije a Rosalie, nada. Obviamente insistió pero le contesté que debíamos esperar a Rose por lo que luego de un rato desistió, nos enaminamos a nuestros respectivos autos.

Llegué al apartamento minutos antes que Alice, afortunadamente para nosotras Rosalie apareció media hora después luciendo preocupada.

Las tres tomamos asiento en la sala.

―¿Y bien? ¿vas a decirlo de una vez? – preguntó Alice impacientemente.

―Lo siento, quería que estemos todas juntas así lo cuento una sola vez.

―¿Qué te pasó? – cuestionó ahora Rose.

―A mi nada, es Jake. Jessica lo está amenazando con mostrarle unas fotografías comprometedoras a Leah si no rompe su compromiso con ella – pude sentir la rabia en mi voz al terminar.

Rosalie parecía tan enojada como yo lo estaba, Alice se encontraba más que nada sorprendida.

―¡Esa perra! – gruñó Rosalie levantándose del sofá – ¡Jake no puede dejar que haga eso, ninguno de nosotros puede!

―Lo sé, no lo permitiremos – aseguré.

―¿Qué haremos?

―Tengo un plan Alice, no estoy segura de si funcionará pero es lo único que se me ocurré.

―Cuenta conmigo.

―Y conmigo también, ¿qué tienes en mente? – tan pronto las palabras salieron de la boca de Alice sonreí, esto iba a ser como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

Media hora después llamé a Jacob y le pedí que la invitara al club para hablar, necesitaba que la mantuviera entretenida por algunas horas. Las chicas decidieron vestir de negro para la ocasión, rodé los ojos pero me coloqué la chaqueta negra que Alice me tendió, no tardamos ni quince minutos en llegar a nuestro destino.

Realmente debí estar fuera de mí cuando se me ocurrió esto, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí infiltrarme en la casa de la zorra, probablemente al final de la noche iba a tener que llamar a Jacob para que me saque de prisión. Sólo esperaba que Edward no me abandonase al descubrir que estaba saliendo con una criminal.

Alice chasqueó los dedos delante de mi al notarme ida, sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis ideas.

―Lo siento. Recuerden dejar todo como lo encuentran, no cambien nada de lugar – las dos asintieron – no nos vamos hasta tener esas fotos.

―Ahora, sincronicemos relojes.

―Alice, no somos espías – rodé los ojos, tal vez estaban llevando esto demasiado lejos.

―Déjame soñar – suplicó – ¿cuántas veces tendré la oportunidad de hacer esto?

―Tiene razón – la apoyó Rosalie.

―Entremos.

Caminamos suavemente y saltamos la cerca, deseé que nadie nos viera y llamara a la policía imaginado que eramos ladrones. Avanzamos sigilosamente hasta la puerta trasera.

―Haz los honores – pidió Alice.

Rosalie se quitó una horquilla del pelo y la introdujo en el centro de la cerradura, empujó con tranquilidad hasta que la puerta abrió. Sonrió y volvió a colocar la horquilla donde estaba.

Estaba sorprendida, forzó esa puerta con tal maestría que quien la viera diría que era una profesional.

―A veces asustas – comenté, ella rió.

―Lo sé.

Al entrar todo estaba oscuro, y así iba a quedarse pues no queríamos alarmar a los vecinos. Encendí mi linterna, Alice y Rose hicieron lo mismo.

―Sepárense, nos vemos aquí en quince minutos – ambas asintieron.

Caminé por el fino pasillo, nunca había estado en la casa de Jessica por lo que no tenía idea donde comenzar a buscar.

La primera puerta resultó ser el baño, la segunda era la alcoba. Miré mi reloj y noté que ya pasaron cinco minutos, me adentré en la habitación pensando en dónde podrían estar esas fotografías. Revisé debajo de la cama, su mesita y la comoda sin tener suerte, finalmente me dirigí al armario donde encontré una especie de caja de los recuerdos, no estaba muy segura.

Noté con interes que muchos de los documentos que allí se encontraban estaban a nombre de Jessica Spencer y no Stanley como debía ser, algo me dijo que debía investigar eso. Seguí buscando hasta que dí con un sobre amarrillo, lo miré cuidadosamente solo para ver si era lo que estaba buscando y cuando noté que si lo cerré enseguida, no quería ver a mi hermano en alguna situación comprometedora, era repugnante.

Tomé el sobre y coloqué todo nuevamente en la caja antes de dejarla en el fondo del armario, también me aseguré de tomar la tarjeta de memoria de la camara por las dudas.

―Las tengo, podemos irnos – aseguré a mis amigas mientras cruzaba el pasillo hasta la puerta trasera.

Rosalie volvió a cerrar la puerta una vez fuera, era como si jamás hubieramos estado alli, corrimos por el jardín y saltamos nuevamente la cerca. Ahora más que ser vistas nos preocupaba salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

Rose desbloqueó su auto mientras abría la puerta del piloto, yo me senté a su lado a la vez que Alice se lanzaba en picada al asiento trasero, no había terminado de colocarme el cinturón cuando ya estabamos en marcha.

―¡Eso fue excitante! – saltó Alice emocionada en el asiento.

―Lo fue – acordó mi prima antes de verme – pero, ¿no has pensado que tal vez tenga más de esas fotos? – asentí.

―Es posible, tomé todo lo que encontré y además la memoria de su camara. Esperemos que sea lo suficientemente idiota para no haber hecho copias.

―O para creer que entraríamos a su casa – sugirió Alice causando una tanda de risas.

Saqué mi móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Jacob.

"**Está hecho, **

**vamos para ahí.**

**B."**

Estaba a punto de guardar de nuevo mi teléfono cuando recordé algo importante, busqué en la agenda específicamente el número que necesitaba pero que llevaba mucho tiempo sin marcar.

Rosalie me lanzó una mirada curiosa pero no habló, tampoco Alice.

―_Vulturi_ – contestó una voz ronca que reconocí inmediatamente.

―Demetri, soy Bella. Bella Swan.

Demetri Vulturi era buen amigo y colega de mi padre, fue el detective que nos ayudó cuando intentamos escapar de la amenaza saliendo del pais y también sé por mis hermanos que estuvo muy pendiente de mi recuperación.

Él y su esposa no tenían hijos biológicos así que después de la muerte de mis padres ellos se habían preocupado por nosotros y nuestro bienestar como Charlie y Reneé lo hubieran hecho. Aunque yo sabía que más que nada Demetri se sentía culpable por haber involucrado a mi padre en el caso que acabó con su vida, por supuesto él no tenía culpa alguna a mi parecer.

―_¿Bella? ¿cómo estás, hace mucho que hablamos? _

―Lo siento, con la universidad y el trabajo estuve bastante ocupada.

―_Lo entiendo pequeña, ¿cómo están tus hermanos?_

―Están bien.

―_¿Qué sucedió? ¿necesitas alguna cosa?_

―Si, necesito información sobre alguien, Jessica Spencer. Es muy urgente – las chicas me observaron curiosas.

―_Dame veinte minutos –_ sonreí.

―Perfecto, gracias.

―_No hay problema –_ corté la llamada sabiendo que si había algo turbio en Jessica Demetri lo averiguaría sin problema, ese hombre lo sabía todo.

―¿Demetri? – cuestionó Rosalie, me encogí de hombros.

―¿Quién es Demetri?

―Un amigo de la familia – respondí restandole importancia.

No quería hablar sobre ello hasta estar segura de que había algo de qué hablar, en decir, hasta saber que de verdad tenía alguna prueba contra Jessica.

Rose estacionó el coche frente al club, entramos rápidamente y tomamos el camino a la oficina de Jacob. En el trayecto no fuimos interrumpidas en ningun momento, supuse que tenían ordenes de dejarnos pasar.

Abrí la puerta de la oficina para encontrar a esa zorra inclinada sobre el escritorio y poniendo sus garras en el pecho de Jake, él se relajó al vernos entrar mientras que Jessica saltó de su lugar sorprendida.

―Siento la demora – Jacob se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia nosotras.

Le di un beso en la mejilla antes de pasarle el sobre amarillo, Jake lo abrió y observó lo que había dentro, nos sonrió agradecido.

―¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Jessica acercándose, Alice soltó una risita.

―Esto significa que ahora puedo deshacerme de ti – se burló Jake.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―De esto – sacó del sobre una fotografía y la rompió delante de ella, luego hizo lo mismo con otra y otra hasta que ya no quedaron más.

Jessica estaba paralizada en su lugar sin poder creerse lo que veía, me reí, eso es querida, el karma es una perra.

―¿De dónde sacaste eso? – chilló.

―De tu casa – contesté tranquilamente.

―¡¿Zorra miserable, entraste a mi casa?!

―Ten cuidado de cómo le hablas a mi hermana – saltó Rosalie poniéndose a mi lado – vuelve a decir eso y te arrepentirás.

―¡Tú cállate y deja de proteger a la huérfana! – todos nos tensamos en ese momento, no me animé a mirar a nadie porque sabía lo que vería en sus rostros.

Todos en la habitación sabían que para mi fue mucho más difícil aceptar la muerte de mis padres que para Rosalie y Jacob, obviamente yo había estado más involucrada en la situación. Ellos sabían que ese comentario estaba destinado a mi, y que su único objetivo era lastimarme de la peor manera posible, tal vez unos meses atrás lo hubiera logrado pero no ahora, Edward había hecho más en mi de lo que imaginaba.

―¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! – Jacob avanzó furioso hasta ella pero me interpuse en su camino, lo último que deseaba era que cometiera una locura.

―Jake, está bien – contesté haciéndolo mirarme a los ojos – tranquilizate, por favor – él me miró fijamente por unos segundos, tal vez decidiendo si decía la verdad o no, finalmente asintió pero su cuerpo continuó rígido.

Fue en ese momento que mi móvil comenzó a sonar, sabía que era Demetri así que le lancé una mirada a Rosalie antes de apartarme a contestar.

―Dime, ¿qué encontraste?

―_Jessica Spencer está fichada por robo y estafa al igual que su marido, él contiúa en prisión. Actualmente esa mujer usa su apellido de soltera. _

―¿Cuál es?

―_Stanley._

―¿Tienes pruebas de eso?

―_Por supuesto – _rió.

―Gracias Demetri, te debo una – expresé completamente agradecida.

―_No hay problema, llama si necesitas algo más _– la llamada se cortó después de eso, ahora realmente la zorra iba a pagarlas todas juntas.

Me acerqué nuevamente viendo como Rosalie y Alice, que se encontraban una a cada lado de Jake, discutían acaloradamente con Jessica quién parecía completamente fuera de si.

―Eres un idiota si crees que te desharás de mi, ¿no pensaste que tendría copias? – me preguntó expresamente al verme llegar.

―No me importa, puedes hacer lo que quieras con esas fotos pero si se las muestras a Leah todos sabrán quien eres Jessica Stanley, ¿o debo decir señora Spencer? – juro que la vi palidecer allí mismo, por una fracción de segundo creí que se desmayaría.

―No… no sé… de que hablas – la nota de histeria en su voz la delataba.

―Puedo recordartelo si lo deseas. Me refiero a las estafas y los robos señora Spencer, ¿su marido sabe que va detras de otros hombres? – estaba más que furiosa, obviamente porque la descubrí, ahora su plan y sus amenazas no tenían valor alguno.

Rosalie sonrió mientras que Alice y Jake todavía se encontraban demasiado soprendidos para hacer algo más que observar con atención.

―¡Voy a acabar contigo maldita! – aulló caminando hacia mi, Jake enseguida se puso en guardia.

―Me da igual lo que digas – me acerqué a ella – te recomiendo que te alejes de nosotros y destruyas esas fotos porque si alguna aparece o siquiera te veo a ti, casualmente alguien hará una llamada anónima a la policía – comenté inocentemente.

Levantó su mano para golpearme pero esta vez la detuve por la muñeca.

¡Oh, no! No había forma en la que le permitiera a esta imbécil golpearme. La solté bruscamente alejándola de mi, esperaba que se fuera pronto, Rosalie ya estaba temblando de la ira.

―Esto no quedara así, todos me las pagaran, en especial tú y la ramera a la que llamas cuñada – detuve a Jacob por el brazo nuevamente al verlo avanzar, vi a Alice hacer lo mismo con Rosalie, realmente si esa mujer no se marchaba ahora no saldría viva de este lugar.

―Largate antes de que me arrepienta y llame de una vez a la policía, es lo que una golfa como tú merece, pudrirse en una cárcel – ella nos observó iracunda antes de darse media vuelta y salir practicamente corriendo del lugar, inevitablemente suspiré al perderla de vista sintiendo mi cuerpo relajarse.

Jacob todavía seguía enojado al igual que Rosalie, ambos tenían temperamentos muy fuertes por lo que con Alice intentamos calmarlos lo mejor que pudimos.

―Recuérdame nunca pelear contigo – bromeó Alice riendo, el comentario logro hacernos reir a todos borrando así un poco de la tensión en el lugar.

―Qué puedo hacer – le seguí el juego – nadie se mete con mi familia y sale bien parado de ello.

―Todavía no comprendo cómo es que descubriste la verdad sobre esa mujer – preguntó Jake al cabo de un rato.

―Encontré unos documentos extraños en su casa por lo que decidí llamar a Demetri y salir de dudas.

―¿Demetri? – frunció el ceño, asentí – tengo que llamarlo y agradecerle – volví a asentir – será mejor que se marchen, voy a hablar con la gente de seguridad para que Jessica no vuelva a pisar este lugar.

Nos despedimos de Jacob brevemente antes de abandonar el club, Rosalie debía dejarnos en el apartamento a Alice y a mi ya que ella fue quien nos trajo en primer lugar.

―¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras hoy Rose? – preguntó Alice subiendo al coche, esa era una idea fantástica.

Rosalie asintió de acuerdo, al llegar al apartamento llamó a Emmett para avisarle que pasaría la noche con nosotras, Alice llamó a Jasper para contarle el increible día que tuvimos, yo por mi parte hablé con Edward un par de minutos antes de que lo llamaran por una emergencia, prometí contarle todo cuando nos vieramos.

Pedimos pizza para la cena y nos quedamos hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, aunque Alice y yo tuvieramos clases ese mismo día no nos importó trasnochar porque estabamos festejando que de una vez por todas Jessica estaba fuera de nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Adiós a Jessica, en el próximo habrán más problemas...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero les guste el capítulo, bye =)**

**Liziie.**


	11. 10 - El pasado me persigue

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**El pasado me persigue **

**.**

**.**

**Bella **

**.**

A cinco semanas de finalizar mi primer año como universitaria la vida no podría ser más loca, o maravillosa.

La relación con Edward, la convivencia con Alice, los agotadores exámenes finales, el trabajo en el club y como si todo eso fuera poco los preparativos de la boda de Jake que será en tres meses más.

Las chicas y yo hemos estado corriendo de un lado a otro con los preparativos, Alice y Rosalie se habían convertido practicamente en las asesoras de Leah y admito que hasta yo le tomé el gustito a todo esto.

Por fortuna Jessica Stanley, alias Spencer, desapareció completamente de nuestras vidas, aunque me habría gustado denunciarla no lo hice, cumplí mi parte del trato al igual que ella cumplió la suya.

Volví a observar el reloj en mi muñeca, faltaban menos de diez minutos para que acabara mi última clase del viernes, casi no podía esperar. Edward iba a pasar por mi al final del turno, llevabamos casi tres días sin vernos por lo que cuando hablamos por teléfono ayer en la noche me pidió que no hiciera planes para hoy, no iba a hacerlos de todos modos. Quedamos en ir al cine para luego asistir a la cena de Jake y Leah junto con todos nuestros amigos/familia.

Cuando la profesora nos dejó marchar, guardé mis cosas rápidamente, me despedí de Jane con un beso ya que ella tenía una clase más todavía y salí del recinto con prisa.

Encontré a Alice parada en una esquina tarareando una canción distraidamente mientras enviaba un mensaje con su teléfono, me acerqué a ella y juntas salímos de la universidad.

―¿Dónde está James? – pregunté intrigada.

Con el pasar de los meses James integró a nuestro grupo de amigos, el chico era una gran persona por lo que enseguida se ganó el cariño de todos nosotros, incluyendo el de Alec y Jane quienes lo consideraban uno más.

―No tengo idea – eso me pareció increible ya que esos dos siempre estaban juntos y compartían absolutamente todas sus clases – acabo de enviarle un mensaje – asentí.

Entonces James apareció y todo fue claro, reí y codeé a Alice.

―Ya lo descubrí – susurré, ella miró y también sonrió.

James y Alec venían conversando animandamente, en un momento Alec contó algo que hizo salir la divertida risa de James, me encontré a mi misma sonriendo más ampliamente por ello.

No era ninguna noticia para nosotras, a James le gustaba Alec y a Alec le gustaba James, todos lo sabíamos pero ellos nunca dieron señales de querer ir más allá de la amistad. Tenía la esperanza de que eso cambiara en un futuro no muy lejano, los dos se merecían lo mejor.

James nos sonrió agitando su mano a la vez que ambos se acercaban a nosotras.

―¡Hola! – saludó él alegremente, Alec se acercó y nos dio un beso a cada una.

―¿Creí que no vendrías hoy?

―Acabé pronto y pensé en pasar a saludar antes de irme – asentí.

Se suponía que Alec no iría hoy a clases porque tenía unos documentos que tramitar antes de que él y Jane viajaran a San Francisco por el fin de semana para ver a sus padres.

Alice miró la hora.

―Tengo que pasar por las telas para los últimos vestidos de la colección – James asintió comprendiendo perfectamente.

―Iré contigo, hay un par de cosas que debo solucionar tambien – ella sonrió –, ¿quieren venir chicos? – nos preguntó, Alec negó.

―No puedo, voy a esperar a Jane.

―Edward y yo tenemos planes – los tres rieron.

―_Oh! l'amour _– suspiró James causando una nueva tanda de risas.

Mi novio eligió ese preciso momento para aparecer, estacionó el Volvo a unos metros de nosotros y bajó del auto con una sonrisa. Saludó a mis amigos y a Alice antes de besarme, enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello disfrutando el momento, nos separamos cuando mi querida cuñada se aclaró la garganta.

Nos despedimos de ellos y le deseé a Alec un buen viaje, Edward tomó mi mano y nos marchamos.

El camino al cine fue tranquilo, aprovechamos para ponernos al día con las novedades de los últimos días. Él comentó que Kate había preguntado por mi un par de veces, me prometí visitarla pronto, la chica era genial por lo que no me molestaría en absoluto. Por mi parte le conté algunas anécdotas del día, reímos cuando relaté el momento en el que Jane estaba jugando distraidamente con su lapicera cuando esta escapó de su mano e impactó en la cabeza de un chico dos filas adelante.

Una vez en el cine tuvimos dificultades para ponernos de acuerdo con la pelicula, Edward insistía en mirar algo de acción mientras que yo prefería una pelicula un poco más tranquila.

―Sigo pensando que Resident Evil 4 es la mejor opción – rodé los ojos, llevabamos ya casi diez minutos en la entrada discutiendo acerca de qué película mirar, la gente comenzaba a vernos raro.

―¿Zombies, Edward? ¿No prefieres algo más tranquilo? – pregunté, no es que no me gustaran las peliculas de zombies ni nada, solamente no estaba de humor para ellos hoy.

―¿Entonces, qué propones?

―No sé – miré nuevamente la cartelera – Cartas a Julieta suena bien, – me encogí de hombros.

Él suspiró.

―Sabes qué, busquemos alguna película tranquila pero con algun elemento sobrenatural al menos, o de ciencia ficción – propuso Edward, una buena idea si me preguntan.

―Bien, ¿qué tal… mmm… Crepúsculo? – asintió, los vampiros estaban bien para mi y al parecer para él también.

Él fue a comprar las entradas para la función que comenzaba en quince minutos mientras que yo fui por el pop. La película resultó ser la historia de una chica que se enamora de un extraño joven que resulta ser un vampiro. Una historia peculiar, algo que nunca había visto antes pero la encontré interesante y divertida, además el actor principal estaba bastante bien aunque ni de lejos era tan guapo como mi novio.

―¿Y bien? – le pregunté a Edward mientras subíamos al Volvo, no habíamos hablado desde que salimos de la sala.

―¿Y bien, qué? – rodé los ojos.

―¿Qué te pareció?

―No fue tan mala – Edward rió – creí que iba a ser peor.

―Eres malo – bromeé – creo que la historia de Robert y Kristen, aunque rara, es muy tierna.

―Coincido en que fue extraña por momentos – tomó la salida de la izquierda, estabamos con el tiempo justo para llegar donde Jake.

―A mi me agradó, encontré la escena del prado sumamente encantadora, y romántica – él rió.

―Podría llevarte a un prado un día de estos si es lo que quieres – tanteó divertido.

―No necesitas hacerlo, tú eres todo lo que quiero – lo besé rápidamente en la mejilla, él estaba conduciendo y no debía distraerlo ya que era peligroso.

Edward me miró por un momento con un brillo inusual en sus ojos, cualquier cosa que estuviera por decír se quedó en sus labios cuando el chirrido de unas llantas nos interrumpió.

El sujeto del auto que se encontraba delante se atravesó en nuestro camino, miré el rostro sorprendido y espantado de Edward ante una inminente colisión, intentó esquivar el auto y giró el volante pisando los frenos. Sentí como el miedo me recorrió por dentro, cerré los ojos y me quedé en blanco.

.

.

**Edward **

**.**

Estaba bromeando con Bella sobre la película de vampiros mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa de su hermano, Alice ya me envió un mensaje avisándonos que todos estaban reunidos y que solo faltabamos nosotros.

Cuando tomé la salída de la izquierda noté que el coche detrás de nosotros estaba demasiado cerca así que le permití el paso, cuando nos revasó creí que no tendríamos problemas pero entonces derrapó deteniéndose delante de nosotros, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensó ante la sorpresa y el horror por la inminente colisión, Bella a mi lado se paralizó en su asiento.

Instintivamente giré el volante y clavé los frenos en un intento de evitar el choque, o al menos minimizarlo.

Me costó unos minutos reaccionar, el impacto provocó que mi cabeza chocara contra la ventanilla. Gemí levemente, afortunadamente el choque no fue fuerte pero mi cabeza dolía como el demonio, giré para buscar a Bella y sentí como el alma se me cayó del cuerpo.

―¡Bella! – grité al verla inclinada sobre el asiento con los ojos cerrados, ella no se movió – ¡Bella, por favor! – esto no podía estar pasando, me quité el maldito cinturón y salí del auto ignorando el dolor en mi cabeza, lo rodeé y abrí la puerta del acompañante – Bella, cariño, ¿puedes escucharme? – intenté tranquilizarme, juro que pude oir mi corazón volver a latir cuando la vi moverse.

―Edward – susurró, respiré más calmado – me duele – volvio a susurrar, intenté evitar que se moviera demasiado.

―Está bien cielo, no te muevas – ella se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados.

Un coche paró detras de nosotros del cual salieron dos hombres y una mujer, los tres se preocuparon por saber si estabamos bien mientras la mujer llamaba a emergencias.

La ambulancia llegó pocos minutos después, les agradecí a los jovenes por su ayuda y preocupación antes de ocupar mi lugar junto a mi novia que se mantenía en acostada con los ojos cerrados, tomé su mano y ella la apretó suavemente.

En el hospital llevaron a Bella para hacerle una radiografía de tórax mientras que enviaron a un traumatólogo a verme, Kate apareció segundos después.

―¡Dios, Edward!, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó preocupada.

―Bella y yo tuvimos un accidente.

―¿Cómo estás? ¿y ella?

―Estoy bien, no es grave – eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco – Bella está en radiología ahora, ¿podrías ir con ella, sé que está asustada y le gustaría por lo menos ver una cara conocida?

―Por supuesto, avísame cualquier cosa – asentí agradecido.

Esperé un par de minutos más hasta que Steve Jones, un colega, apareció. El resto fue rápido ya que lo mio era solo un golpe en la cabeza, luego de recetarme un par de analgésicos Steve me dejó marchar con la condición de que regresara si el dolor de cabeza se incrementaba, encontraba mi visión borrosa, presentaba mareos o algo por el estilo, aseguré que lo haría y le agradecí antes de marcharme.

Fui hasta radiología en busca de Kate, supuse que ella sabría dónde está Bella, la encontré dándole indicaciónes a una de las enfermeras de la planta, me hizo señas en cuanto me vio y se despidió de la mujer.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Estoy bien Kate, ¿dónde está Bella? – pregunté preocupado.

Kate me sonrió.

―Ella está con Ben, él está en emergencias hoy, por lo que dijo las radiografías salieron bien – suspiré sintiendo mi cuerpo más ligero agradecido por que mi novia no tuviera nada malo.

Kate me indicó la dirección en la que estaban, sin perder el tiempo me dirigí hacia allí.

Golpeé suavemente antes de abrir la puerta, encontré a Bella sentada sobre la camilla con Ben sentado en la silla a su lado, ambos me observaron y en el rostro de Bella apareció una pequeña sonrisa al verme mientras que Ben se mostro sorprendido ante la intromisión.

―Edward, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? – preguntó con la confiaza que sabía que poseía.

Ben Cheney además de un excelente cirujano era un buen amigo y compañero de trabajo.

―Vengo por esta señorita – me acerqué a ella y dejé un beso en su mejilla – ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunté a Bella.

―Un poco adolorida pero estoy bien, ¿y tú? – acarició mi rostro con suavidad.

―Muy bien ahora – ella sonrió.

Ben se aclaró la garganta.

―¿Supongo que se conocen? – preguntó divertido por la situación.

―Acabas de conocer a mi novia, Bella Swan.

―¿La famosa Bella? – ella se sonrojó causando nuestras risas.

Después de que Ben asegurara que mi novia no tenía nada grave, nos retiramos de la consulta con unas pildoras para el dolor.

Arreglé todo para entrar el lunes a media mañana, pensaba asegurarme de que Bella estuviera comoda y con los mejores cuidados. Fuimos hasta la enfermería y le pedí a Kate que nos llamara un taxi para marcharnos lo antes posible, ambos necesitabamos descanzar luego de ese día agotador.

.

.

**Bella **

**.**

Edward pasó su brazo sobre los hombros, recosté mi cabeza en él. Me sentía afortunada de que todo esto no fuera más que un mal susto, nada que un par de días de tranquilidad no pueda curar.

―Vamos a mi casa, quiero que hoy te quedes conmigo – susurró besando mi cabello, asentí.

―¿Y Jacob? – pregunté al recordar la cena a la que íbamos a asistir antes de que todo comenzara.

―Lo llamaremos y le explicamos lo que sucedió – sabía que mi hermano iba a enloquecer cuando lo supiera, no tenía dudas de ello.

Cerré los ojos y me mantuve en la misma posición durante todo el camino, no muchos minutos después el taxi llegó a su destino. Subimos al apartamento, al entrar Edward fue hasta la cocina para buscar algo de cenar, yo me senté en el sofá y tomé su teléfono para marcarle a Jacob.

Cuanto antes acabara con esto mejor.

―_Residencia __Swan_ – respondió Aro al tercer timbre.

―Aro, soy Bella, ¿Jake está por allí?

―_Por supuesto, espere un minuto..._ – esperé unos momentos hasta que mi hermano finalmente contestó – _¿qué sucede Bella?, ¿por qué no están aquí todavía?_

―Nosotros no podremos ir hoy. Edward y yo tuvimos un accidente con el coche – solté rápidamente sin dar vueltas, sentí como su respiración se detuvo del otro lado.

―_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿dónde estas?! ¡¿estás bien?!_ – preguntó freneticamente.

―Estoy en casa de Edward. Estámos bien, fueron solo raspones y golpes Jake.

―_¿Qué fue lo que pasó? _

―La verdad ni yo lo entiendo, un sujeto atravesó el auto frente a nosotros y no pudimos esquivarlo, afortunadamente no chocamos de frente sino hubiera sido mucho peor.

―_¿Y el otro conductor? _

―No lo sé, creo que se marchó o algo porque allí no había nadie más. Tal vez se asustó y huyó.

―_Cobarde_ – murmuró enojado.

Hasta el momento no había pensado en el otro conductor, posiblemente tuviera miedo y escapara al pensar que podría ir a la cárcel por lastimarnos o algo, sin dudas era una actitud muy cobarde y egoista.

―Ya no importa, nosotros estamos bien – aseguré.

―_Quiero que llames si necesitas algo Bella, dale un saludo a Edward._

―Lo prometo, disculpanos con los demás.

Finalicé la llamada y dejé el telefóno sobre el sofá junto con mi chaqueta, caminé hasta la cocina donde Edward ya había sacado algo de la pasta que sobró al mediodía, eso debía ser suficiente para nosotros. Comimos en silencio y luego nos preparamos para dormir, yo tenía ropa en la casa de mi novio, no mucha pero con el correr de los meses había dejado allí algunas prendas. Me coloqué un pijama que consistía nada más en un pequeño short y un remera suelta, lo agradecí ya que no creí poder usar nada que me apretara ahora, me acosté en la cama y me tapé con las sabanas.

Edward apareció segundos después vistiendo solo su pantalon a rayas, apagó la luz del baño y se acostó a mi lado.

―¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó abriendo sus brazos para mi, me acomodé entre ellos.

―Si, ¿y tú estás bien? – él asintió pensativo.

―Nunca tuve tanto miedo como cuando te vi allí, no sabes el susto que me diste – habló con voz ronca, su mano acarició mi brazo.

―Lo siento – me disculpé.

―No importa, ya pasó. Duerme cariño, estaré junto a ti – cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su cercanía, después de ese día necesitaba una buena noche de sueño.

Me despertó el estridente sonido del telefóno, soprendida y adormilada me senté en la cama, gemí cuando mis costillas protestaron ante el brusco movimiento. El reloj marcaba no más de las cuatro de la mañana, tenía que ser importante para que alguien llamara a esa hora, levanté el tubo mientras sentía a Edward removerse a la cama.

―¿Si? – contesté adomilada, si era una broma iba a asesinar a alguien.

―_Bella _– ¿Jacob?

―Son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a una hora razonable?

―_Bella escuchame, es importante_ – hasta el momento no había notado que su voz se oía preocupada.

―¿Qué pasa? – estaba asustándome.

―_Quiero que te quedes tranquila ¿bien?, nada va a pasar – _Edward se sentó en la cama y me miró intrigado.

―Puedes decirlo, sea lo que sea, de una vez.

―_Acaba de llamarme el abogado de papá, –_ Dios, esto no me estaba gustando nada – _Bella... Félix escapó – _me quedé paralizada al escuchar ese nombre, intenté mover mis labios pero nada salía de ellos – _¿Bella? ¿estás allí?_

―Si... – murmuré incredula.

―_Eso no es todo, según su compañero de celda va a terminar el trabajo, _– Jake se detuvo y respiró hondo – _…él __está detrás de ti…_

El telefóno se resbaló de mis manos, las lágrimas comezaron a caer por mi rostro. Esto no podía esta sucediendo de nuevo, Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me habló nerviosamente pero yo no podía responderle. Sólo podía pensar en ese hombre, ese que otra vez volvía a mi vida con intención de destrozarla, y no había nada yo que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

* * *

**¿Qué cosa con este Félix?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero les guste el capítulo, ya no falta mucho para el final, bye =)**

**Liziie. **


	12. 11 - ¿Todo acabó?

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**¿Todo acabó?**

**.**

**.**

**Edward **

**.**

Bella dejó caer el telefóno al piso y comenzó a llorar, rápidamente salté de la cama y me arrodillé a su lado tomando su rostro entre mis manos, intenté calmarla de lo que sea que la dejara en ese estado pero mis palabras parecían tocar oidos sordos.

Estaba desesperándome, nada de lo que hacía lograba tranquilizarla sino todo lo contrarío. Me senté a su lado y la atrajé a mi lado, pasé mi brazo por sus hombros, ella escondió el rostro en mi pecho mientras que seguía llorando, tomé el telefóno para ver si todavía estaba en linea.

―_¿Bella, sigues allí? _– ¿Jacob?

―¿Qué sucedió, Bella está llorando?

―_Edward necesito que cuides muy bien a mi hermana, yo estoy saliendo para ahí – _se notaba muy preocupado, y estaba comenzando a ponerme más nervioso aún.

―¿Qué está pansando? – pregunté, tal vez fui demasiado brusco pero necesitaba saberlo.

―_El hombre que asesinó a nuestros padres escapó de prisión, está buscando a Bella – _sentí como si alguien hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estomago, inconscientemente la apreté más contra mi – _¿Edward? –_ llamó nuevamente.

―Aquí estoy.

―_Llegó en un par de minutos – _lo escuché encender el motor de su coche.

―Trataré de tranquilizarla – corté la conversación, necesitaba estar con Bella.

¡Demonios! todo estaba tan bien y ahora sucede esto.

La acomodé nuevamente en la cama y le di algunos calmantes para ayudar a tranquilizarla, me acosté a su lado abrazándola, ella todavía seguía llorando pero su llanto era mucho más suave.

―Todo está pasando, otra vez – su voz estaba quebrada, me partía el alma escucharla así.

―Nada va a pasar, no lo permitiré.

―Volvió por mi – un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, la sola idea de mi vida sin ella, ¡No! Jamás lo permitiría.

―No te tocará un pelo, te protegeré con mi vida – le quité una lágrima de su mejilla, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho.

―Te amo tanto – susurró con sus ojos cerrados, estaba casi dormida.

―También te amo Bella, y te juro que no dejaré que algo te pase.

Pocos minutos después se durmió exausta de tanto llorar, yo continué en la misma posición, acariciando su cabello y observándola dormir. Nada de esto es justo, nadie merecía sufrir tanto, mucho menos alguien tan bueno y noble como mi Bella.

Cuando el timbre sonó supuse que era Jacob, me separé de mi novia y salí de la cama. Ella se removió un poco pero continuó profundamente dormida, entorné la puerta al salir.

El rostro de Jacob denotaba preocupación, miedo y rabia, algo bastante parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

―¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó una vez dentro del apartamento.

―Dormida, estaba muy nerviosa así que le di unos calmantes – contesté – ¿qué es en realidad lo que sucede Jacob?

Él me miró fijamente unos segundos y luego suspiró, se sentó en el sofá al igual que yo.

―¿Bella te contó lo que pasó con nuestros padres, verdad? – asentí – mientras ella estaba en el hospital un detective amigo de la familia se ocupó personalmente del caso, descubrió que fue intencional y después de una investigación bastante profunda dio con el asesino. Un hombre que se hacía llamar Félix, un profesional a sueldo que se dedica a desaparecer personas. Demetri envió a Félix a prisión por matar a mis padres y casi acabar la vida de mi hermana, treinta y cinco años sin posibilidad de reducir la condena. El problema es que al bastardo no le gustó saber que Bella sobrevivió al accidente, nunca había fallado un objetivo y lo tomó como algo personal. Está decidido a acabar con ella... – se detuvo, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas, esto debía ser tan difícil para Jacob como lo era para Bella.

Puse una mano en su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo aunque yo no estaba mucho mejor que él.

―Ella estará bien, jamás dejaré que nada le pase – él se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

―Lo sé Edward pero este tipo es peligroso, mata a sangre fría sin pensarlo dos veces – me estremecí al pensar en un hombre como ese tras mi Bella.

―No importa – sentencié – la protegeremos de él, de cualquiera.

―No sé si podremos.

―¿Qué estás diciendo?

―El extraño accidente de hoy, ¿crees que fue simple casualidad?

¡Cielos, no! Ese hombre no podía estar tan cerca de nosotros, habríamos notado algo, lo que sea. No, no es posible, no puede ser.

―No puede ser – negué – no puede ser él.

―Tampoco me gusta la idea pero es una posibilidad Edward – dudó unos segundos, yo simplemente estaba tratando asimilar que tal vez el hombre que intentaba matar a mi mujer estaba más cerca de lo que pudiera imaginar – pienso contratar a un guardaespaldas, o un escolta, no quiero que por ningún motivo esté sola.

Asentí algo aturdido.

―Eh, si. Buena idea, sólo busca a alguien que pueda pasar de inadvertido – conociéndola Bella se iba a sentir intimidad por el típico hombre enorme y serio.

―Si, puede que una mujer. Es importante que no parezca un guardaespaldas, no queremos alertarlo si está cerca y Bella probablemente se sentirá mas cómoda.

―De acuerdo – Jacob observó su reloj.

―Tengo que irme, hace más de una hora que salí de casa y Leah debe estar preocupada. AdemáS temprano tengo una cita con Demetri, el detective del caso – asentí.

Luego de despedirnos se fue rápidamente, me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta por las dudas, tal vez me estaba volviendo paranoico pero consideré mejor prevenir que curar. Cuando volví a la habitación Bella continuaba durmiendo en la misma posición, me acosté a su lado y casi enseguida me quedé dormido.

.

.

**Bella**

**.**

Me removí en la cama sintiéndome inusualmente cansada, enseguida comprendí por qué. Había deseado que el día anterior no fuera más que una mala pesadilla pero no lo era. Al abrir los ojos noté a Edward mirándome dulcemente, todo era tan sencillo cuando estábamos juntos.

―Hola – susurré con la voz rasposa.

―Hola, ¿qué tal estás? – preguntó, recordé el golpe de ayer, afortunadamente ya casi no dolía.

―Mejor – asintió.

―Eso es bueno.

―¿Y tu cabeza?

―Perfecta, aunque probablemente tendré un chichón – reí suavemente y él me acompañó – me encanta verte reír – él alegraba mi vida sin importar qué.

Lo besé suavemente, lo necesitaba más de lo que algún día podría comprender. Al separarnos permanecimos en la cama abrazados.

―Tu hermano estuvo aquí después que te dormiste, estaba preocupado por ti – comentó varios minutos después.

―No quise asustarlo, a ninguno de ustedes.

―Está bien, Jacob tenía una cita con el detective encargado del caso.

―Tengo verlo – comencé a levantarme pero Edward me lo impidió.

―Hoy permanecerás en la cama.

―Pero… – él negó.

―Sin peros, Ben te pidió que lo tomaras con calma y eso haremos – su voz dejaba claro que no cambiaría de opinión por lo que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar.

―Entonces lo llamaré – Edward me pasó el teléfono sin protestar.

Esperaba que Jake no estuviera ocupado. Luego de unos cuantos tonos mi hermano contestó, hablamos un par de minutos en los cuales no dejó de preguntar cómo me encontraba, después de asegurarle mil veces que me encontraba bien tanto del accidente de ayer como del susto de esta madrugada finalmente aceptó mi palabra y pasó a contarme las últimas noticias.

―_Hace un par de horas me reuní con Demetri, y su compañero – _confirmó –, _él_ _me aseguró que, de ser necesario, moverá cielo y tierra para encontrar a ese maldito. No quiero que te preocupes por esto Bella, hay gente capacitada que se está haciendo cargo del problema, pronto solo será un mal recuerdo. _

―Eso espero – me estremecí, Edward acarició mi brazo con el dorso de su mano al notar mi incomodidad.

―_Ese hombre no volverá a lastimar a esta familia, nunca más... – _un fuerte sonido interrumpió la conversación, luego una voz grave murmuró algo apresuradamente – _tengo que irme ahora, te llamaré más tarde._

Me despedí de mi hermano pidiéndole que se cuidara antes de cortar la llamada.

Volví a acurrucarme en la cama junto a mi novio hasta que mi estomago hizo acto de presencia con un fuerte gruñido, él me besó antes de levantarnos a desayunar. Me senté en la mesa observando como Edward preparaba todo ya que no me permitió ni tocar un plato siquiera para ayudar.

―Sabes que no estoy enferma, ¿no?, puedo hacerlo – se encogió de hombros continuando su tarea.

―No importa, quiero mimarte hoy.

Sonreí y me quedé allí viendo como terminaba con el desayuno. Colocó el jugo de naranja, las tostadas, el café, los huevos y la mermelada en la mesa antes de sentarse a mi lado. Comimos juntos en un ambiente cómodo, a pesar de todo, de las preocupaciones me sentía tranquila y aliviada con Edward.

El resto del fin de semana continuó de igual forma, hablé con Alice quien estaba preocupada por lo del accidente, mis amigos de la universidad me enviaron sus saludos y sus buenos deseos e incluso los chicos del club se hicieron presentes. También Rosalie se apareció por el apartamento de Edward al enterarse de que Félix escapó de prisión, estaba muy preocupada por toda la situación, y no podía culparla, pero la tranquilicé diciendo que ahora estaba bien.

El lunes retomamos nuestras rutinas, Edward regresó al hospital mientras que yo volví a la universidad, y con el correr de las semanas las cosas parecían haberse calmado aunque no nos fiábamos del todo.

Jacob al final se salió con la suya y me contrató un guardaespaldas, contando con el respaldo de Edward mi hermano se mostró inflexible ante mi negativa inicial, lo menos que quería era tener a alguien siguiéndome todo el tiempo. Después de mucha insistencia por parte de ambos acepté pero con la condición de que se me permitiera opinar al momento de la elección. Mi guardaespaldas resultó ser una atlética morena de treinta y un años llamada Heidi, era una mujer de pocas palabras pero muy educada que desde el primer momento me cayó bien.

Crucé mis piernas y sonreí divertida observando como Alice y Rosalie discutían sobre cuál sería la mejor opción para el menú de la boda. A dos meses de su día especial, Leah y Jake tenían algunas opciones sobre la mesa pero todavía no habían llegado a un acuerdo por lo que la novia decidió pedir la opinión de sus damas, algo que creo no resultó como ella esperaba.

―Alice... – suspiró Rosalie, supongo que cansada de discutir sobre alimentos – las crepes de salmón son perfectas para la ocasión, tienes que aceptarlo.

―Sigo pensando que la merluza en salsa verde es mejor – finalizó Alice tercamente, Rosalie rodó los ojos.

―A todo esto – intervine cortando el rollo – no sabemos que es lo que prefieren los novios, yo personalmente elegiría el solomillo en salsa de trufa pero son Jake y Leah los que deciden al final – la miré expectante, Rosalie y Alice también lo hicieron.

―Yo prefiero la merluza – rió ella, Alice se veía satisfecha por el hecho de que la novia compartiera su opinión – pero a Jake le gusta el salmón.

Nos miramos unos minutos en silencio hasta que la risa explotó, nunca hubiera imaginado que planear una boda era tan difícil y tan divertido al mismo tiempo.

Los hombres eligieron ese preciso momento para aparecer, Edward venía junto a Emmett quien parecía no muy divertido por lo que su hermano le contaba, Jasper y Jake varios pasos más atrás reían a carcajada limpia. Ellos notaron nuestras miradas curiosas y dejaron de reír, Jasper avanzó y se sentó junto a Emmett en el sofá, mi hermano se acomodó al lado de su prometida y mi novio simplemente se quedó de pie observándonos.

―¿Qué es lo que hacen? – cuestionó Emmett burlonamente una vez acomodado en el sofá.

―Que no es obvio – rió Jasper.

Alice bufó.

―Muy gracioso, hacemos lo que ustedes no tienen la capacidad de hacer – replicó mi amiga sarcásticamente.

―Tiene razón.

―Dios Edward, eres tan pollerudo – negó Emmett mirando a su hermano como si fuera un caso perdido.

―Emmett – replicó serio.

―Déjalo Emmett, es un hombre dominado por una mujer – se burló Jacob, logrando que todos los hombres rieran a excepción de Edward, obviamente. Entonces sentí la imperiosa necesidad de defender a mi novio del ataque.

―Puede que lo sea – me encogí de hombros pero lo miré con picardía – pero me ocupo de recompensarlo muy bien por ello – las chicas rieron ante las expresiones de sus novios, Edward se ruborizó y lanzó una rápida mirada a Jake, que se encontraba mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

Emmett sonrió calculadoramente.

―Muy inteligente hermanito... – entonces enfocó toda su atención en Rose – nena, preciosa, ¿hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer por ti? – le sonrió tiernamente, yo estaba mordiéndome el labio para no reír.

―Si, pero no recibirás nada a cambio – soltó ella haciendo que todos, menos Emmett, soltáramos la carcajada ante la expresión del mayor de los hermanos Cullen.

El timbre sonó de pronto logrando que las risas se apagaran con rapidez, no esperábamos a nadie por lo que la visita era claramente inesperada, sólo deseaba que no fueran malas noticias.

Aro abrió la puerta con prisa antes de informar que el detective Demetri Vulturi estaba en la puerta esperando hablar con algún miembro de la familia Swan, Jacob lo hizo ingresar enseguida sabiendo que probablemente eran novedades importantes sobre Félix o del caso.

Lo observé avanzar hasta la sala, no lo veía en persona desde mi salida definitiva del hospital hace ya dos años, físicamente Demetri no había cambiado casi nada, su cabello continuaba siendo marrón claro y seguía teniendo aquel porte rígido acompañado de aquella mirada oscura que dejaba muy en claro que era un policía. En apariencia imponía respeto pero yo sabía que era un hombre bueno y compasivo por lo que no dudé en levantarme de mi lugar e ir a su encuentro antes que nadie.

―Demetri – saludé ella abrazando al hombre brevemente.

―Bella, me da gusto verte bien después de tanto – sonrió.

―También es bueno verte, ¿y Lauren? – pregunté por su esposa.

―Muy bien, les envía sus saludos. Al parecer veo algunas caras nuevas – miró a los Cullen, y a Jasper con curiosidad.

―Es una larga historia, te los presentaré – nos acercamos hasta donde estaban todos, Rosalie y Jacob saludaron a Demetri con la misma familiaridad con la que yo lo hice, eran muchos años de conocernos – Demetri, estos son Emmett, Edward y Alice Cullen, y este es Jasper Whitlock, ya recordarás a Leah, la prometida de Jake.

Los chicos lo saludaron con cortesía y amabilidad por lo que rápidamente congeniaron con él, Demetri era un hombre muy agradable si estabas del lado correcto de la ley, de otro modo podía llegar a ser una piedra en tu zapato.

Todos nos ubicamos nuevamente en el sofá pero esta vez me senté al lado de Edward quien pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros una vez estuve a su alcance.

―Dinos a qué debemos tu visita – sugirió Jacob, Demetri asintió como si hubiera recordado la razón por la que se encontraba allí en primer lugar.

―Por supuesto. Tengo algunas noticias importantes que contar y quería dárselas personalmente.

―¿Es del caso? – preguntó Rose impaciente.

Demetri asintió.

―Así es. Félix murió esta mañana – puedo decir que mi boca se abrió ante esa noticia, no miré a nadie más pero supuse que estarían tan sorprendidos como yo por el acontecimiento.

―¿Qué sucedió? – cuestionó primeramente Edward afianzando su agarre en mi.

―La policía lo ubicó en un motel de la zona, al verse descubierto intentó escapar y en medio de una persecución chocó, su auto se incendió y explotó con él en su interior. Los forenses encontraron restos de su cuerpo calcinado, no hay mucho que se pueda reconocer pero es suficiente para que puedan confirmarlo.

―¿Están seguros? ¿seguro que es es él y no otra persona? – pregunté sintiéndome todavía sorprendida por este giro en los eventos.

―Era el único ocupante del vehículo.

El silencio se prolongó una vez más por la estancia mientras todos intentábamos hacernos de la idea de que la pesadilla por fin había acabado, como buen detective de homicidios Demetri esperó pacientemente que cada uno pudiera recuperarse de su sorpresa.

―Bueno, – expresó Rose enlazando su brazo con el de su novio – es un alivio para nosotros, seguramente ese hombre no será extrañado por nadie – Jake asintió tomando una postura más relajada.

Edward se acercó y apoyó su frente a un lado de mi cabeza.

―Ya se terminó cariño – susurró en mi oído dulcemente.

―Así es, todo acabó – me parecía casi imposible de creer.

―Estas a salvo, todos lo están – tomó mi mentón con su mano libre para mirarme a los ojos y sonrió antes de acercar sus labios a los míos tiernamente – ahora nada se interpone en nuestra felicidad.

Era cierto, con Félix muerto el ciclo había que comenzó con la muerte de mis padres había terminado. Ya no tenía por que sentir temor, ahora tenía el camino libre para vivir mi vida a pleno junto al hombre que amo y a mi familia como debe ser.

Demetri se quedó a cenar con nosotros ya que insistimos en que no se marchara tan pronto, el resto de la velada fue excelente por así decirlo. Se notaba el ambiente más tranquilo y mucho más distendido que antes, el miedo sufrido las ultimas dos semanas ta no ya no existía, el peligro había pasado, y ahora podíamos continuar sin que nadie se interfiriera en nuestras vidas.

* * *

**El siguiente es la boda ;)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero les guste, bye =)**

**Liziie.**


	13. 12 - La boda

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**La boda**

**.**

**.**

**Edward **

**.**

Observé a mi cuñado cruzar la habitación de un lado a otro, es el día de su boda con Leah por lo que el pobre estaba más nervioso que nunca.

Todo estaba listo para el gran momento, los hombres ya estabamos prontos y esperando por las mujeres que se terminaban de arreglar en el otro lado de la casa, Bella y Rosalie insistieron mucho en eso de mantener a los novios alejados del otro las horas previas a la ceremonia.

Se me hacía difícil de creer que hasta hace tan solo unos meses este día no era más que un plan, ahora estabamos aquí ultimando los detalles del que será un momento inolvidable, y no solo para los novios.

Bella y yo estabamos a pocos días de cumplir nuestro primer año juntos, un año que si bien fue bastante movido podría catalogar como uno de los mejores de mi vida. La amaba como jamás imaginé amar a alguien, Bella Swan se había hecho un lugar en mi vida y en mi futuro desde aquel primer momento en el que me perdí en sus ojos cafés, cada vez era más consciente de ello por lo que de un tiempo hacia acá la idea del matrimonio venía rondando en mi cabeza.

Se lo mencioné a Jasper y Emmett varios días atrás, mi hermano se sorprendió visiblemente al notar que hablaba en serio pero se recuperó con prontitud para asegurarme que me apoyaba en cualquier decisión que tomara, Jasper sonrió y pensó que teniendo en cuenta mi cáracter ya había demorado mucho en proponerlo. Solamente me faltaba escuchar la opinión de Jacob al respecto, nosotros siempre nos llevamos bien y hasta lo consideraba un amigo pero hablamos de su hermana, yo quería casarme con su hermana menor, quería su opinión al respecto, y su permiso si es que era posible.

Un fuerte golpé que pareció venir de la cocina lo hizo detener su caminata en seco. Atravecé la habitación y me coloqué cerca de la ventana desde donde se podía ver el jardín donde tendría lugar la recepción, además de algunos asistentes que daban los últimos retoques antes de que todo comenzara.

―Jacob tienes que tranquilizarte, me estás poniendo nervioso a mi – la verdad ya me estaba mareando con tanta vuelta.

―No puedo evitarlo, estoy algo nervioso.

―¿Algo? – reí, pienso que se quedó corto.

―Bueno, mucho. Pero imaginate en mi lugar, ¿no estarías igual? – vaya, parecía un buen momento para hablar ahora que él sacó el tema.

―No lo creo, más que nervioso estaría eufórico – me detuve un momento pensando en como abordarlo – Jake. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

―¿Debo preocuparme? – se giró para encararme, negué suavemente intentando eliminar la expresión preocupada de su rostro.

―He estado pensando en algo y quería saber tu opinión al respecto.

―Te escucho.

―Quiero casarme con Bella – se quedó parado mirándome, visiblemente sorprendido ante mis palabras, supongo que imaginó muchas cosas menos esto.

―Bueno, wow. Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa – rió pasando una mano por su cabello – ¿cuánto tiempo llevas pensando en esto?

―Algunas semanas – aclaré –, sé que puede parecer pronto pero es ella Jake, es Bella la mujer a la que amo más que a nada y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

―Sé que la quieres – sonrió, agradecí el no ver nigún rastro de enojo o rechazo en su rostro – ¿y qué piensa Bella al respecto?

―No lo sabe, quería hablarlo contigo antes de hacer alguna cosa.

―Te agradezco el gesto, significa mucho más de lo que crees. Es difícil para mi decir esto Edward porque en muchos aspectos todavía la considero una niña, pero sé que te ama de la misma forma que tú a ella por lo que no puedo oponerme. Y con sinceridad, no imagino a nadie más que la merezca.

Sentí como si un peso hubiera sido sacado de mis hombros, él estaba de acuerdo con esto.

―Gracias, muchas gracias – contesté estrechándolo en un amistoso saludo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Emmett y a Jasper visitiendo elegantes trajes negros bastante similares a al mio.

Mi hermano avanzó con una sonrisa hasta nosotros y golpeó la espalda del Jake con más fuerza de la necesaria.

―¿Cómo está el novio? – preguntó a gritos, Jasper rodó los ojos.

―Haciendo un hoyo en el piso – murmuré divertido ganándome una mirada penetrante de Jake.

―Muy gracioso – no se notaba enojado, y estaba visiblemente más tranquilo que antes.

―De qué otra forma podría estar, ¡el hombre va a a echarse la soga al cuello!

―Lo dices como si fuera la muerte – criticó Jasper.

―Cuidado Emmett, mira que estás con una de mis hermanas – él tragó en seco y se mantuvo en silencio mientras que Jasper y yo nos soltamos a reír.

Sam, quien sería el padrino de Jacob, entró en la habitación avisando que ya el momento de salir para la iglesia. Aún con tráfico y todo no nos tomó más de veinte minutos llegar hasta allí, en el trayecto los nervios de Jake regresaron aunque esta vez pudo controlarlos mejor.

La iglesia fue llenandose de a poco, aunque parecía muchísima más gente sabía que no habían más de ciento treinta invitados. Reconocí a varios de los chicos del club como Angie, Tyler o Bree y otros más a los que solo había visto un par de veces, también estaban presentes unos cuantos socios de Jacob con sus respectias parejas, las compañeras de trabajo de Leah, familiares lejanos de ambos, amigos antiguos de los Swan entre los cuales se encontraba detective Demetri con su esposa Lauren, y finalmente mis padres y los de Jasper.

Finalmente nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, solo faltaba esperar a que llegara la novia.

.

.

**Bella **

**.**

Las damas de honor terminamos mucho antes de lo que habíamos planeado en un principio, y debo decir que nos veíamos fantásticas. Los vestidos quedaron a cargo de nuestra futura diseñadora quien practicamente rogó para que le permitieran crearlos, Leah por supuesto no se negó y mi amiga se volvió completamente loca.

Alice sólo le preguntó el color y el estilo que más le gustaba antes de poner manos a la obra, incluso no nos permitió verlos hasta que estuvieron casi listos, eso me dio algo de temor porque si bien ella es muy buena en su trabajo siempre tiende a irse a los extremos. Por supuesto no tenía de qué preocuparme, los vestidos eran largos de un color verde olivo y tenían un bonito escote corazón, eran mayormente similares aunque contenían pequeños detalles que los diferenciaban entre si, eran simplemente hermosos**(*)**.

Ahora las tres estabamos vestidas, peinadas y maquilladase esperando por Leah que terminaba de arreglar su traje con la diseñadora. Si bien Alice trabajó en el vestuario de las damas no se animó a hacer el de la novia ya que según ella todavía no estaba lista para tal reto.

Ella apareció minutos después con un hermoso vestido blanco strapless de dos piezas, tenía bordados de flores a lo largo de todo el vestido haciendolo resaltar aún más y un precioso velo acomodado firmemente a su moño, decir que estaba bellisima era poco**(*).**

―Estás guapisima, Jake morirá cuando te vea – Rosalie apretó firmemente sus manos.

―Gracias chicas, no puedo creer que estoy a solo un par de horas de casarme – todas reímos, la comprendía perfectamente, yo todavía no caigo en que mi hermanito vaya a casarse finalmente.

―Espero que ya esten... – entró una alta morena de ojos oscuros y sonrisa ángelical pero se detuvo a media palabra al ver a la novia – LeeLee, te ves tan hermosa – habló la morena con los ojos aguados.

―Emily – susurró Leah cruzando la habitación para abrazar fuertemente a su mejor amiga – estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, te extrañé tanto.

―Oh, por supuesto que si. Yo también te extrañé – bromeó secándose unas pocas lágrimas, ni siquiera había empezado la ceremonia y ya comenzaban a llorar.

―¿Están todas listas? – preguntó Emily en general.

―Todavía no – rió Alice – ya tienes algo nuevo.

―El vestido – señaló Rose.

―Algo prestado... – Alice tomó un estuche negro y sacó de el un bonito collar de perlas, se lo colocó con cuidado en el cuello mientras Leah se miraba en el espejo – cuidalo mucho, lo quiero para mi boda – bromeó al ver que la novia acariciaba el collar sin dejar de verlo.

―Algo azul... – Rosalie le acercó unos pequeños sujetadores azules y se los colocó estrategicamente en el cabello cuidando de no despeinarla.

―Y algo viejo... – saqué de mi bolso la caja de terciopelo, la abrí y saqué de ella el anillo de oro amarillo con zirconia que formaban un bonito entramado – este anillo era de mamá, Rose y yo solíamos pelearnos cuando éramos niñas por quien lo usaría para su boda – reí suavemente recordando las viejas discusiones con mi hermana, vi de reojo que Rosalie tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro al recordarlo pero se veía feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo ahora –, pero, nosotras creemos que debes tenerlo tú.

Lo deslicé en su dedo mayor tal y como mamá lo usaba, sonreí curiosa al ver que le quedaba perfecto.

―Bella, Rose – susurró mirándonos de vez en vez – yo... yo no... no puedo, era de su madre, debe tenerlo alguna de ustedes.

―Está bien Leah, acéptalo, sé que si estuviera aquí te lo daría ella misma – mi hermana se acercó a nosotras.

―Oh, gracias. No saben lo mucho que significa para mi – las tres nos abrazamos llorosas pero con grandes sonrisas mientras que Alice y Emily nos observaban conmovidas.

Luego de nuestro intercambio le permitimos a Leah unos minutos a solas con su padre pues ambos lo necesitaban.

Salí de la habitación con el brazo de mi hermana sobre mis hombros, sabía que ambas pensabamos lo mismo, en cuánto nos gustaría que nuestros padres estuvieran aquí hoy, yo deseaba creer que desde algún lado ellos nos observaban profundamente dichosos por nuestra felicidad.

―Eres una chica muy generosa tú – bromeó Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos.

―Tengo mis momentos – reí siguiendo su juego.

Finalmente, después de retocar nuestro maquillaje, partimos hacía la iglesia. Harry llevó a su hija en la parte de atrás del auto junto con Emily y su ahijado Seth quien estaba allí para ayudarlo. Alice, Rose y yo viajamos en un segundo vehiculo para tener así más espacio.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a la iglesia Leah ya estaba saliendo del auto con ayuda de su padre, Emily la saludó por última vez antes de entrar a ocupar su lugar de madrina mientras que las chicas y yo nos acomodamos listas para empezar. La marcha nupcial comenzó, Alice fue la primera en entrar seguida de Rosalie y después yo, todas las miradas fueron hacia nosotras. Le sonreí a mi hermano que estaba felizmente parado en el altar, al primero que noté después de Jake fue a Edward que se veía completamente irresistible, tanto que por un segundo mi menté viajó hasta un universo paralelo en donde esta era nuestra boda. Salí rápidamente de ese estado, lo último que necesitaba que por estar distraida terminara cayendo en el medio de la iglesia.

Me paré junto a Rose, Edward me guiñó un ojo en el momento que lo miré ganándose una gran sonrisa de mi parte. Harry le ofreció a un embelezado Jake la mano de su hija antes de tomar su lugar.

―Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en santo matrimonio… – finalmente sucedía, después de todas las tragedías, del miedo, de los meses y las discusiones sin sentido mi hermano finalmente se estaba casando.

Mi mente vagó por todos los recuerdos de nuestra infancia, y mientras recordaba miraba al hombre frente a mi a punto de unir su vida con la de una mujer a la que consideraba perfecta para él.

―Los anillos – pidió el padre trayéndome de nuevo, Sam los sacó de su bolsillo y se los entregó para bendecirlos – ¿Jacob Swan aceptas por esposa a Leah Clearwater para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

―Acepto – mi hermano tomó el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo de su mujer.

―¿Leah Clearwater aceptas por esposo a Jacob Swan para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

―Acepto – repitió la acción colocando en anillo en la mano de Jake.

El padre continúo.

―Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre – silencio – entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – sin perder tiempo mi hermano agarró la cintura de Leah y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso de película causando las risas de todos los presentes, cuando se separaron tenían sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

La recepción era fantástica, Jake y Leah decidieron hacer la boda temprano para poder disfrutar de la fiesta el mayor tiempo posible. Estaba doblemente orgullosa pues además del hecho de que mi hermanito contrajo nupcias, la decoración, la comida y la música eran perfectas, las chicas y yo trabajamos mucho para que este día fuera espectacular y lo habíamos logrado.

Aproveché la fiesta para saludar a quienes no pude ver en la iglesia, me entretuve hablando con Angie que increiblemente llegó de la mano de su novio que no era otro que el doctor Cheney, o Ben como volvió a pedirme que le llamara, Edward también parecía sorprendido por la coincidencia. Saludé felizmente a Esme y Carlisle, y a los Whitlock, también vi a varios de mis compañeros de trabajo, reconocí a algunos de los socios de mi hermano y un par de ex-compañeros de mi padre como por ejemplo Demetri**. **

El discurso del padre de la novia fue muy emotivo, creo que todas las mujeres terminamos llorando pero era imposible no hacerlo. Entonces, cuando Leah aceptó bailar con su padre, tomé su lugar y tuve mi momento a solas con Jacob.

―Ahora eres un hombre casado – murmuré soriente mientras nos mecíamos en la pista, él rió.

―Lo sé.

―¿Qué se siente? – bromeé.

―Increíble, es lo mejor que hice en mi vida después de arrojar aquella bebida frutal en su vestido blanco – reí fuertemente al recordar la anecdota de cómo se conocieron, un completo accidente – pero igual no te preocupes Bella, pronto sabrás de lo que hablo.

―¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté confundida.

Jacob negó.

―No me hagas caso. Vi que le diste el anillo de mamá – cambió de tema radicalmente, esta vez lo dejé pasar – gracias.

―A mamá le hubiera gustado que lo tuviera. Y por mucho que Rose o yo lo querámos, ese anillo le pertenece a Leah más que a cualquiera de nosotras.

Él asintió con un brillo especial en los ojos. Seguímos bailando hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por una melodiosa voz, giré en los brazos de mi hermano para notar a Edward detrás de mi en todo su esplendor.

―Voy a buscar a mi esposa – se despidió Jake guiñándole un ojo a Edward que solo sonrió, yo noté ese intercambio y sabía que algo estaban planeando esos dos.

―Estas hermosa amor mio – sururró en mi oido – creo que no te lo había dicho.

―No lo hiciste hasta ahora, y tu también estas muy guapo.

―Esto fue emocionante, ¿verdad?

―Sin dudas.

―Ustedes señoritas hicieron un gran trabajo – alabó haciéndonos girar en la pista.

―Lo sé, estoy tan feliz – me abracé a él – nada podría mejorar este día.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más pronunciada.

―¿Estás segura de eso?

―¿De qué hablas? - nos detuvimos en la pista cuando la canción terminó.

―Ya lo sabrás – miré mis pies con una mueca, ya no aguantaba más los tacones de Alice – ¿estás bien amor? – preguntó un poco preocupado.

―Estos zapatos están matándome.

Edward colocó una mano en mi cintura y juntos caminamos hasta nuestra mesa, afortunadamente compartíamos mesa con Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Emily y Sam también estaban en nuestra mesa pero en estos momentos se encontraban en la pista, al parecer esos dos se entendieron mejor que bien.

―Fue una boda tan linda – saltó Alice de su asiento emocionada cuando me acomodé a su lado.

Las siguientes horas pasaron entre conversaciones y risas, después de que los novios partieran la torta recordé que había algo que debía atender en ese momento.

―Enseguida regreso – murmuré levantándome, Edward asintió antes de continuar con la plática que mantenía con Jasper.

Entré en la casa directo a la que era mi antigua habitación, había estado planeando un regalo especial para los chicos y pensaba entregárslo antes de que se fueran a su luna de miel.

Comencé a rebuscar en mi bolso intentando encontrarlo sin éxito cuando sentí una respiración en mi detrás de mi, mi corazón se detuvo cuando me giré para ver.

―Isabella Swan – murmuró satisfecho – eres muy difícil de cazar.

―¿Qué... tú... qué haces aquí? – pregunté aterrada, se suponía que este hombre estaba muerto, esto no podía ser real.

Caminó hacia mi como un animal al acecho.

―Vine por ti preciosa – sonrió acariciando suavemente mi brazo con el dorso de su mano – nosotros dos tenemos algo pendiente.

Cubrió mi boca dificultandome la respiración, intenté pelear y gritar pero cada vez me sentía con menos fuerzas, más cansada. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, los sonidos provenientes de la fiesta cada vez se volvían cada vez más y más lejanos hasta que finalmente todo fue silencio.

* * *

_**(*) Vestidos, en mi perfil**_

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero les guste el capítulo, el próximo se llama atrapada... bye =)**

**Liziie.**


	14. 13 - Atrapada

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**Atrapada**

**.**

**.**

**Edward  
**

**.**

No fue hasta que acabé de hablar con Jasper que noté que Bella no había regresado a la mesa en un buen rato, miré alrededor pero tampoco pude encontrarla por ningun lado. Me disculpé con los chicos decidí entrar a buscarla, sabía que ella estaba planeando un regalo especial para su hermano pero sea lo que sea no podría tomarle más de diez o quince minutos hacerlo, no media hora.

Subí hasta la habitación que sabía ocupaba, la puerta estaba entornada, entré pero no había nadie allí, incluso el bolso de Bella todavía estaba sobre la silla en la que lo dejó esta mañana. Lo que sentí casi enseguida fue el extraño olor, también busqué en el baño pero nada, regresé trás mis pasos totalmente confundido cuando lo noté.

Una rosa roja sobre la cama, una única rosa y nada más.

La tomé aún más confundido, la decoración de la boda no era roja sino blanca y verde, no había una flor en toda la casa que no fuera blanca. Era obvio que la persona que la dejó allí la trajo desde fuera.

Salí de la habitación con rápidez dispuesto a averiguar qué estaba sucediendo, y sobre todo en dónde estaba mi novia.

Alice me interceptó nada más salir.

―¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó al ver mi rostro.

―No puedo encontrar a Bella, cuando fui a su habitación vi esto sobre su cama – levanté la rosa para que ella pudiera verla.

―¿Roja?

―No me gusta Alice – acepté sintiendo una extraña sensación en mi pecho.

―Hablemos con los chicos – sugirió ella.

Varios minutos después confirmamos que nadie la había visto en mucho tiempo, Alice y Rosalie volvieron a la casa para hablar con el personal del catering por si alguno de ellos sabía algo, Emmett salió de la fiesta para observar los alrededores mientras que Jasper y yo continuamos preguntando a los invitados por Bella. Con el pasar de los minutos y con las negativas mi nerviosismo iba en aumento.

―¿Qué está sucediendo?

Jacob apareció a nuestro lado sorprendiéndonos, junto a él estaban Sam y Demetri Vulturi.

―No te precupes Jake, es tu boda – intentó inútilmente Jasper.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Bella no aparece, lleva casi una hora que nadie la ha visto – vi como el rostro del hermano de mi novia palidecía.

―¿Cómo que no aparece? ¿han buscado ya en todo el lugar? – Jasper asintió.

―Ella habló sobre traer un regalo para ti, cuando noté que demoraba entré a buscarla y encontré esto sobre su cama – también le enseñé la rosa que todavía seguía en mi mano, la expresión de Jacob y de Sam fue bastante parecida a mi reacción inicial pero en el rostro de Demetri se leía conmoción.

―No es posible – murmuró quitándome la flor de la mano.

―¿Qué pasa? – insitó Jacob mirándonos de vez en vez.

―No se asusten, pero creo que sé lo que pasó con Bella. Ella fue secuestrada.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi sangre se helara completamente, ella no podía ser secuestrada, nadie querría lastimar a alguien como Bella, era impensable.

―¿Cómo que secuestrada? – Jasper fue el único que habló.

―La rosa es un símbolo, y sé de alguien que dejaba rosas rojas cada vez en cada escena del crimen.

―¿Quién? – pregunté temeroso de la respuesta.

―Félix.

Esta vez creí que de no ser por Jasper hubiera ido de bruces al suelo, me dejé caer en una silla incapaz de concebir la idea de que la mujer que más amaba en la tierra estaba bajo el dominio de un hombre que quería matarla sin ninguna piedad.

―¡Ese hombre está muerto! – chilló Jacob fúrico ganándose unas cuantas miradas de personas que estaban lo bastante cerca como para escuchar.

Emmett eligió ese preciso momento para aparecer, por la expresión de su rostro supe que no tuvo suerte tampoco.

―Él no puede haber engañado a la polícia de esa forma, ¿no puede, verdad? – insistió Jasper al ver que nadie respondía.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – hablé finalmente saliendo de mi letargo.

―Lo investigué por años, incluso antes del accidente de los Swan. Siempre dejó una rosa junto a los cuerpos, también había una en el coche destrozado de tu padre Jacob, no tengo dudas.

―¡Dios mio!

―Alertaré a la policía – continuó Demetri – saca a esta gente de tu casa hijo, y permanece atento, no sabemos que es lo que quiere, su motivación siempre fue el matar pero tal vez quiera otra cosa ahora.

―¿Te refieres a dinero?

―Puede ser, eso sería lo más lógico, el necesita salir del país.

Los invitados se fueron marchando poco a poco de la fiesta, no mencionamos nada sobre el secuestro pero más de uno sospechaba que alguna cosa extraña sucedía.

Nosotros nos quedamos con Jacob en su casa, mis padres y los de Jasper insistieron en quedarse también preocupados por la situación de Bella. Demetri no tardó ni un segundo en movilizar a todo el departamento de polícia de Seattle con tal de atrapar a ese maldito asesino, después regresó a la casa para estar con nosotros aunque no fuera de mucha ayuda.

Rosalie y Alice estaban destrozadas, Leah no estaba mejor, Emmett permanecía quieto en su lugar mientras que Jasper consolaba a mi hermana que no paraba de llorar. Jacob mantenía a su esposa entre sus brazos, reconfortándola y recofortándose a si mismo. Pero yo no podía permanecer quieto, caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado esperando que el tiempo pasara más deprisa.

―¡No puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada! – grité enojado, esa era una de las cosas que más dolía, el saber que no podía hacer algo por ella.

―Edward, tranquilízate – me paré mirando a mi hermano indignado.

―¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?!

Todos se tensaron ante el tono de mi voz, Jasper y Demetri se levantaron del sofá para interponerse entre nosotros, imagino que intentando evitar una pelea. Me importaba poco, no quería ser controlado, quería descargar mi ira y frustración de cualquier manera.

Lo que sea que estuviera que estuviera por suceder quedó en un segundo plano cuando el teléfono sonó, después de la sorpresa inicial Jacob miró a Demetri preocupado sin saber qué hacer.

―Pon el altavoz – contestó este en tono calmo – el resto ni una palabra.

Jacob asintió mientras que los demás permanecimos en silencio.

―Diga.

―_Jacob... – _era su voz, la voz de Bella.

Respiré hondo ante la irrefutable evidencia de que la mujer que amaba estaba con vida, ahora había una esperanza, no necesité mirar a los demás para saber que pensaban lo mismo.

Resistí el impulso de hablarle por temor a que alguien más estuviese escuchando la conversación, si lo hacia podía arruinarlo todo.

―¿Dónde estás Bella? ¿estás bien? – preguntó mi cuñado frenéticamente.

―_Ayúdame, por favor_ – pidió Bella sollozando.

Mi corazón se partió en dos, ese bastardo la estaba lastimando. Sentí a Rosalie llorar mientras que mi hermano la abrazó con más fuerza, Demetri nos hizo una seña para que mantuvieramos el silencio.

―¿Dime dónde estás?

―_¡No, sueltamé! ¡no!_ – gritó ella, un fuerte golpé interrumpió la conversación haciendo que todos nos paralizaramos.

―¡Bella!

―_Se acabó su tiempo, ahora hablaras conmigo _– murmuró la voz masculina y estridente, resultaba bastate escalofriante escucharla.

Ese era el maldito que se la llevó, Félix, el hombre que mató a sus padres y juró llevarse a mi novia a la tumba con ellos. Ese hombre era un animal y ella estaba indefensa ante él, cómo pude permitirlo, no era capaz de comprederlo, yo le prometí que la protegería y todo lo que hice fue bajar la guardia para que ese bastardo pudiera llegar a ella.

Si algo malo le sucedía jamás iba a poder perdonármelo, no podría vivir con ello.

―¡Hijo de puta! ¡Le tocas un pelo a mi hermana y haré que te pudras en el infierno! – rugió Jacob como nunca antes lo había visto.

―_No te conviene amenazarme, no cuando tengo a tu hermanita aquí para mi solo. _

―¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―_Quiero matarla, por supuesto, pero eso no es lo que me conviene ahora así que te daré una oportunidad para que la salves. _

―¿Cuánto? – preguntó Jacob mirando a Demetri que le hacía gestos para que continuara hablando.

―_Un millón, en efectivo. Te espero en dos horas en las bodegas a las afueras de Seattle _– la voz de Félix se volvió menos divertida y más seria – _ve solo, si veo a otra persona o a algún polícia la mataré, ¿has entendido?_

―Si – ni bien Jacob contestó la llamada se cortó.

Caí sobre el sofá desesperado, no podía soportar la idea de que ese hombre pudiera lastimarla. Mi padre colocó una mano sobre mi hombro reconfortándome mientras que mi madre lloraba calladamente a mi lado, yo sólo pude quedarme allí sintiéndome como un inutil.

―Mierda – masculló Demetri cerrando su móvil con fuerza – no pudieron rastrearlo, cortó demasiado pronto.

―Todo saldrá bien – intentó tranquilizarme mi padre nuevamente.

―¿Qué haremos ahora? – le preguntó Jacob. Demetri se mentuvo quieto por varis minutos meditando sus opciones.

―Ve por el dinero, le tenderemos una emboscada.

―Pero el dijo que no quería policías – murmuró Leah con la voz seca.

―Obvio que es una trampa, seguramente cuando tenga lo que quiere la matara – me congelé –, no lo permitiremos.

Demetri dio un rápido saludo antes de marcharse para coordinar el operativo con su compañero.

―Iré al banco – mi cuñado se levantó de su lugar mientras tomaba su saco, me levanté tambien.

―Voy contigo.

―Edward – intentó mi madre pero lo ignoré, Jacob me miró durante un segundo hasta que finalmente asintió.

En poco más de una hora teníamos el dinero y regresabamos a su casa en donde todos esperaban noticias, ahora solo debíamos esperar las ordenes de Demetri para seguir con el plan. Solo esperaba que funcionara.

.

.

**Bella  
**

**.**

Me sentía mareada, agotada. Después de hablar con mi hermano Félix volvió a dormirme no sé por cuanto tiempo, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, podría haber estado a merced de mi secuestrador por horas o días sin notar la diferencia.

Desperté nuevamente en la vieja y sucia bodega a la que me trajo en un principio, pero ahora estaba acostada sobre una colchoneta rota, mis manos estaban atadas a mi espalda y mis pies también estaban amarrados.

Intenté moverme, sacudirme pero fue inutil, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido. Fue su risa lo que me hizo desistir, giré mi rostro para verlo a mi lado observándome con una sonrisa en su rostro, él sabía que tenía poder sobre mi y le encantaba. Mantuve la mirada, negándome a demostrarle temor aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de miedo.

―Despertó la bella durmiente – murmuró burlón – realmente tienes más vidas que un gato niña, jamás alguien se me había escapado tantas veces – rió jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

Le retiré la cara con brusquedad.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Matarte – una sonrisa aterradora apareció en su rostro, el hombre estaba completamente loco.

―¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

―Necesito dinero linda, y tu hermano va a dármelo.

―Mi hermano no te dará nada – grité sin poder contenerme.

―Si que lo hará, él imbécil hará lo que le pida porque cree que eso te salvará – su mano volvió a tomar mi cabello pero esta vez con fuerza, tiró de mi hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a escasos centimetros de distancia –, pero jamás cambiaría nada por el placer de matarte.

―Estás enfermo – jadeé mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre sin éxito.

―Será mejor que regreses a tu sueño bella durmiente, así eres menos molesta.

Sin más aviso presionó un paño mojado sobre mi rostro, intenté gritar aunque sabía que sería inútil, peleé con la poca movilidad y fuerza que tenía pero no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer. Empecé a sentirme pesada, agotada, como si una nueve me envolviera, escuché su risa lejana antes de volver a quedar inconsciente y a su merced.

.

.

**Edward  
**

**.**

Estabamos listos.

Jacob iría solo al lugar con el dinero en una maleta de mano, Demetri y la policía lo seguirían de cerca para poder intervenir en el momento correcto y arrestar a Félix sin arriesgar la vida de Bella, o la del propio Jacob.

Yo estaba preparándome, a pesar de las negativas iniciales me había negado a permanecer en la casa mientras todo esto sucedía, después de un tiempo conseguí convencer a Demetri que me permitió acompañarlo.

―Estoy listo – admitió Jacob terminando de abotanar su camisa.

Le habían puesto un microfono por debajo de la ropa, de esa forma la policía podría escuchar todo lo que sucedía, más que nada para evitar que hubiera algún peligro.

Nos despedimos de la familia asegurando que estaríamos todos bien, que volveriamos con Bella sana y salva.

Mi cuñado me dio una última mirada antes de subirse a su coche, Demetri y yo salimos poco después siguiendo el camino que Jacob transitaba. Nos detuvimos a gran distancia del lugar acordado, obviamente para que el bastardo no notara que estabamos ahí.

Vi claramente como Jacob se bajaba del coche y entraba a una bodega abandonada.

―_Félix. _

Escuché al hermano de mi novia hablar por el microfono luego de varios minutos de silencio.

―_¿Tienes el dinero? – _era esa voz, la voz de la llamada teléfonica.

Sentí el impulso de ir hacia allí y destrozar al bastardo pero la mano de Demetri sobre mi muñeca me lo impidió.

―_¿Estás bien, Bella? _

―_¡Jacob, no! Tienes que irte, nos matará a los dos – _gritó Bella, pude oír la preocupación en su voz.

―_Estúpida niñata, odio que cuenten el final. _

―_Esto no era parte del trato – _gritó Jacob, sonaba impaciente y algo asustado también.

―_El trato cambió – _rió el maldito burlándose –, _ya sabes el tipo con el arma manda._

―_¡Hijo de puta! _

―_Quietito ahí, o le vuelo la jodida cabeza._

―_No, espera, te daré el dinero pero dejanos ir _– pidió Jake mucho más tranquilo después de su arrebato anterior.

Miré a Demetri, él estaba con su arma en la mano listro para comenzar. Se bajó del coche con prisa, yo lo seguí de cerca, no pensaba quedarme sentado en el auto mientras la mujer que amaba se juega la vida en manos de un asesino.

―¿Qué rayos haces? – preguntó Demetri muy serio.

―Iré contigo, no pienso quedarme aquí – me miró fijamente durante un segundo.

―Te quedarás detrás de mi – yo asentí – hablo enserio Edward, harás lo que te diga sin peros.

Corrimos hacia la bodega abandonada, pude ver algunos policías en posición con sus armas desenfundadas, nunca vi antes tantas armas juntas. Eso únicamente aumentó mi preocupación por Bella, tan expuesta al peligro.

Demetri me hizo señas para que guardara silencio, a medida que nos acercabamos podía escuchar al bastardo gritar del otro lado de la puerta.

―_Despídete de tu hermanita – _ese fue el comentario que hizo reaccionar a la policía.

Al entrar el panorama fue desolador, mi corazón se encogió al verlo. Jacob estaba varios metros delante de nosotros, un poco más lejos Félix mantenía a mi Bella por el cuello mientras que con su mano libre manejaba un arma bastante cerca de su cabeza.

―¡Alto, policía! – gritó una voz desconocida, segundos después una horda de hombres uniformados ingresaron en el lugar y rodearon a Jacob, Bella y Félix.

Uno de ellos se adelantó y tomó a Jake de un brazo para sacarlo de ahí y ponerlo a salvo.

―¡Miserable, te dije que vinieras solo!

Félix presionó el arma en la cabeza de una llorosa Bella, era una imagen aterradora, él estaba a solo un movimiento de volarle la cabeza y nadie podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

―Bella – grité saliendo del lugar seguro donde me encontraba.

Demetri me habló pero no lo escuché, mi impulso era ir hacia ella.

―Edward – chilló ella removiéndose mientras él apretaba más el agarre en su cuelo.

―Pero miren qué tenemos aquí, tu noviecito vino a rescatarte – rió el maldito burlonamente – tal vez lo mate para que lo veas, así recuerdas que se siente ver morir a alguien que amas otra vez.

―¡No!

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, Bella mordió su brazo provocando que este se qujara de dolor aflojando el agarre en su cuello. Ella consiguió tomar el arma pero Félix no pretendía soltarla, ambos comenzaron a forcejear mientras la policía avanzaba hacia ellos aprovechando la distracción proporcionada por Bella.

―¿Qué esperan para dispararle? – insistió Jacob a mi lado tan preocupado como lo estaba yo.

―Puedo herir a Bella – contestó Demetri sin alejar la mirada.

Entonces el arma se disparó, por un momento todos nos quedamos paralizados sin saber quién había sido herido, mi mayor temor se confirmó cuando vi a Bella caer al suelo sin fuerzas.

Intenté ir hacia ella pero no me lo permitieron, varios disparos se estrellaron contra el cuerpo de Félix que cayó desplomado segundos después.

Jake y yo corrimos hacia Bella que continuaba en tendida en la sucia bodega sangrando copiosamente.

―Dios, Bella – me dejé caer a su lado, coloqué su cabeza sobre mis rodillas mientras que con ambas manos presionaba la herida sangrante en su abdomen.

―¡Revísala! – me urgió Jacob.

Sabía que tenía una bala en el abdomen, no estaba seguro de qué tan grave era pero ella perdía mucha sangre y su pulso se estaba volviendo débil. Necesitaba llevarla al hospital ahora mismo.

―Su pulso es débil, ¡llamen a una ambulancia! – grité a nadie en particular.

―Jake, lo siento – murmuró ella en un susurro.

Él se inclinó sobre Bella y acomodó un cabello detrás de su oreja.

―Tranquila hermanita, todo estará bien – estaba llorando, probablemente yo también lo estuviera.

Bella secó una lágrima del rostro de su hermano, seguidamente ella me miró.

―Te amo Edward, siempre lo haré – sonrió levemente.

―También te amo, estarás bien cielo – dejé un beso sobre sus labios – te prometo que estaremos bien.

―Nunca lo olvides – susurró antes de que sus ojos se cerraran completamente.

* * *

**El próximo es el último...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero les guste el capítulo, bye =)**

**Liziie.**


	15. 14 - Volviendo a la vida

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**Volviendo a la vida**

**.**

**.**

**Edward**

**. **

Bella tirada en mis brazos inconsciente y herida era algo que no podía soportar. Su pulso cada vez era más débil, su respiración más irregular y el sangrado aumentaba cada minuto que pasaba.

Afortunadamente la ambulancia llegó pocos minutos después, me fui con ella al hospital mientras que Demetri y Jacob nos seguían de cerca. Mi cuñado aseguró que se encargaría de avisarles a los demás de la situación, siceramente lo agradecí, no tenía cabeza para eso.

Los paramédicos no perdieron tiempo, fue Ben quien la recibió, completamente sorprendido por el estado de Bella.

―Doctor, tenemos una herida de bala – avisó una del las enfermeras de urgencias mientras le pasaba el historial.

―Yo conozco a esta chica, llévala al quirófano – ordenó Ben antes de acercarse a mi visiblemente confundido por la situación.

―¿Edward? ¿qué?

―Bella – murmuré con la voz rota y lágrimas en mis ojos.

Estaba tan enojado por no haber podido hacer nada para protegerla, tan asustado de perderla que ni siquiera podía hablar.

―Lo sé, la mande al quirófano.

―También voy – Ben negó.

―No estás en condiciones, solamente estorbarás Edward – colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, me miró directamente a los ojos – te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por ella.

En cuanto vi la determinación en su mirada supe que lo haría, asentí sin tener más opción.

Ben se marcho rápidamente, segundos antes de que Demetri y Jacob aparecieran. Al correr de la siguiente hora nada se supo de estado de Bella, Alice y Jasper fueron los que llegaron primero al hospital, Rosalie, Emmett y Leah los siguieron de cerca con Esme y Carlisle atrás.

Mi madre al verme corrió a abrazarme con fuerza.

―¿Cómo estás hijo? ¿cómo está Bella? – preguntó ella, sacudí mi cabeza.

―Es mi culpa, no la cuidé – mis lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presente, el amor de mi vida estaba jugándose la suya en un quirófano y yo ni siquiera era capaz de entrar y ayudarla.

―No debes culparte, ella te necesita fuerte ahora – seguí la voz hasta el rostro afligido de mi hermana que se encontraba entre los brazos de Jasper.

Después de dos horas sin ninguna noticia, Ben salió de la sala de operaciones todavía vestido con el pijama quirurgico su rostro no mostraba alivio pero tampoco parecía angustiado o preocupado.

―¿Cómo está? – prácticamente abalancé sobre él.

En segundos todos estuvieron alrededor de nosotros.

―La operación fue todo un éxito – mi hermana pegó un gritito de la emoción mientras saltaba sobre Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se abrazaron felices al igual que Jacob y Leah, yo sólo pude cerrar los ojos mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se rejababa – afortunadamente la bala no tocó ningún órgano vital – continuó Ben – pudimos extraerla con facilidad, además de la perdida de sangre no hubo complicaciones.

Lo abracé con todo el agradecimiento que era capaz de demostrarle a un amigo, al hombre que salvó la vida de Bella, que la trajo de regreso.

―¿Podemos verla? – preguntó Jacob al cabo de un rato.

―Todavía está bajo efectos de la anestesia pero pueden pasar a verla si lo queren, solo uno – él sonrió antes de acercarse a mi – tranquilo Edward, ella está fuera de peligro.

Intercambió un par de palabras más sobre el estado de Bella antes de despedirse de nosotros. En cuanto Ben se marchó a continuar con su trabajo comenzó una discusión acerca de quién iba a entrar primero a verla. Siemplemente permanecí allí parado hasta que las palabras de Jacob me devolvieron a la realidad.

―Creo que Edward debería ir primero – lo miré sorprendido, sabía que él quería entrar a verla tanto como yo lo hacía.

―¿Estás seguro? – él asintió antes de pasar un brazo por sobre los hombros de su esposa y atraerla a su cuerpo.

―Adelante – aseguró con una sonrisa, miré a Rosalie que asintió confiadamente.

La vi nada más entrar, ella estaba recostada delicadamente sobre la cama blanca, se veía pálida pero hermosa y tranquila, como si estuviera dormida.

Me acerqué hasta su lado, tomé con cuidado una de sus cálidas manos y me incliné sobre ella para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

―Hola cariño – le susurré al oido – estás bien, estás a salvo. Te amo.

Pasé varios minutos con Bella, simplemente estando allí, mirándola hasta que tuve que irme. De a uno todos entraron a la sala, para la noche solo estabamos Jacob y yo con ella pero mi cuñado se retiró en cuanto terminó el horario de visitas no sin antes pedirme que le llamara si había algún cambio en la condición de su hermana.

―¿Cómo está? – preguntó Ben entrando para revisar el estado de su paciente.

―Igual, ¿por qué no despierta?

En teoría Bella estaba bien fisícamente pero debió haber despertado hace horas. Él volvió a revisar su historial médico y comprobó sus constantes que, como bien sabía, eran normales.

―Supongo que su cuerpo está procesando todo lo sucedido Edward, no nos queda más que esperar – seguidamente continuó con su ronda.

Suspiré, sabía que no podía hacer nada para que despertara, ella debía hacerlo por sus propios medios pero de todas formas no podía dejar de sentirme preocupado por esto. Bella ya estuvo en coma una vez, me daba pánico pensar que algo así podría suceder de nuevo.

Suavemente acaricié su cabello mientras la veía dormir.

―Tienes que despertar pronto cariño, todos te necesitamos, tus hermanos, tus amigos, yo, especialmente yo. Te necesito más de lo que te puedas imaginar – me incliné para besar su frente – estoy esperando por ti.

.

.

**Bella **

**. **

―Hola hija – murmuró una voz melodiosa que vagamente me sonó familiar.

Sorpredida e intrigada levanté mi rostro para ver a una pálida mujer rubia de ojos azules, una mujer que nunca esperé volver a ver de nuevo.

―¿Mamá? – murmuré incredula, ella sonrió.

―Si, pequeña – otra figura pareció de la nada, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos oscuros me sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia nosotras.

―¿Papá?

Caminé hacia ellos por impulso, eran mis padres, los padres a los que amaba y extrañaba, los que se marcharon hace ya más de tres años. En ese momento me detuve en mi lugar sintiendo como el color abandonaba mi rostro, si los dos estaban muertos y yo estaba con ellos, eso quería decir que también morí.

―¿Acaso he muerto? – Charlie sonrió antes de negar.

―Por supuesto que no.

―¿Estoy soñando? – volví a preguntar.

―Estás dormida.

Mi madre avanzó los pasos que nos separaban y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo al que me entregué por completo, mi padre se acercó también cubriéndonos con sus brazos.

―¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

―Decidimos aprovechar este momento corazón, queremos que sepas que estamos orgullosos de ti y de tus hermanos – comentó Charlie con suavidad, mis ojos comenzaron a picar.

―Tu padre está en lo cierto, los tres se han convertido en personas maravillosas, eso es lo que siempre quisimos para ustedes.

―Siento mucho no haberlos visitado desde el entierro, no podía hacerlo, no tenía valor – musité mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

―Esos no son más que nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas siempre estarán contigo y tus hermanos – Charlie asintió a las palabras de su esposa.

―Es hora de que regreses pequeña – comentó mi padre luego de unos minutos de silencio – ese chico está esperando por ti.

―Edward – susurré.

―No lo hagas esperar – mi madre besó mi mejilla antes de despedirse.

―¿Volveremos a vernos? – pregunté mientras los observaba marchar.

―No en un buen tiempo. pero siempre que nos necesites estaremos ahí. Nunca lo olvides.

Lentamente sus voces comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más suaves hasta que se perdieron completamente, la oscuridad me envolvió transportándome a un lugar que me resultaba desconocido y un poco aterrador, me encontré perdida allí hasta que le escuché a él y entonces supe que todo estaría bien.

Sin pensarlo abrí los ojos, la luz me cegó durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que descubrí entre aquella claridad el rostro aliviado de Edward mirándome con una sonrisa.

―Hola, ¿cómo estás? – susurró él acariciando mi mejilla.

―Bien, pero duele – coloqué una mano sobre mi abdomen con cuidado.

―Te operaron para sacar la bala, afortunadamente no fue grave.

―¿Qué pasó con Félix? – el rostro de Edward se volvió serio.

―Está muerto – prácticamente escupió las palabras.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Lo estoy – asentí confiando en que esta vez era real, que ese hombre no volvería a molestarnos.

―Sé que está mal – admití – pero me alegro mucho de que sea así.

―No en este caso, estoy seguro de que mucha gente se alegrará de que ese hombre esté muerto.

―¿Cómo estás tú? – pregunté al reparar en su aspecto, él estaba completamente desaliñado y lucía como si no hubiera dormido en días.

―Excelente ahora que has despertado, estaba muy preocupado por ti cariño - dejó cariñoso en mi frente.

―Estaba soñando – recordé.

―¿Un sueño? – me miró confundido.

Antes de que pudiera decir más la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente cuando una joven rubia vestida de blanco entró, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro cuando notó que estaba consciente.

Ella se acercó hasta nosotros y se paró junto a Edward.

―¡Hola! Es tan bueno que estés despierta Bella, estaba segura de un poco más y tendría que golpear a tu novio – bromeó ella –, estaba comenzando a ponerse irritable.

Reí junto con ella, ante la mirada divertida de mi novio, hasta que mi cuerpo protestó por el esfuerzo.

―Hola Kate, es bueno verte también – ella sonrió nuevamente mientras chequeaba mis signos vitales.

―Me alegra mucho que estés bien, pero creo que vienes demasiado seguido por aquí – comentó burlona – cuando dije que quería verte de nuevo no me refería a esto – ella señaló la camilla refiriéndose a mi estado.

―Intentaré cambiar eso a partir de ahora – acepté –. ¿por casualidad sabes cuándo podré salir de aquí?

―Si todo va bien, en dos días más o menos – interumpió Edward, Kate asintió dándole la razón.

Suspiré ante la idea de permanecer dos días más en este lugar.

―¡Qué divertido! – Edward rió ante el evidente sarcásmo en mi voz pero no objetó.

―Entonces tortolitos, tengo que marcharme – habló Kate – buscaré algo para que comas Bella – asentí agradecida antes de que ella se marchara dejándome sola con mi amor.

―Te amo – miré a Edward sorpredido por sus palabras, no es que me sorprendiera que me amara sino que no esperaba que lo mencionara en ese momento.

―Yo también te amo.

―Promete que nunca vas a dejarme – pidió.

―Nunca – respondí.

Él me besó de manera dulce y amorosa, seguidamente salió de la sala para avisar a mis hermanos que ya había recuperado la consciencia. Estuve de acuerdo con él, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que no avisamos las novedades, seguro todos estarían preocupados a la espera de buenas noticias.

Regresó con una sonrisa diciendo que todos estarían aquí mañana en la mañana, imaginé el caos que sería pero no a pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentirme agradecida por la magnífica familia que tenía.

Los días siguientes pasaron increiblemente rápido, cuando noté ya estaba siendo dada de alta. Edward habló con su superior para tener una semana libre para ocuparse de mi, por supuesto no me opuse, quién lo haría.

Ben entró en la habitación con mi historial en su mano, yo ya estaba lista para marcharme, él notó la maleta sobre la camilla y mi vestimenta por lo que no pudo hacer más que sonreir.

―Veo que estás a una palabra de salir corriendo de aquí – comentó con diversión mientras se acercaba, Edward me miró burlón desde la esquina de la habitación.

―Es una manera de verlo, ¿ya puedo irme de aquí? – pregunté impaciente, realmente quería irme a casa.

―Así es – comentó mientras firmaba mi formulario de alta – eres completamente libre.

―¡Estupendo! – casí no podía contener mi euforia, los dos hombres se rieron de mi efusividad pero no me importó.

―Tienes que cuidarte Bella – me advirtió – todavía estás convaleciente.

―Me ocuparé personalmente Ben, pierde cuidado – aseguró Edward, me aguanté las ganas de rodar los ojos.

Ben nos entregó los papeles antes de despedirse de nosotros, finalmente tomamos mis cosas y salimos de la sala. Me detuve un momento en la enfermería para despedirme de Kate antes de avandonar el hospital definitivamente. Edward me ayudó a entrar en su coche antes de arrancar, durante gran parte del camino permanecí inmersa en mis propias ideas, escuché a mi novio mencionar que iríamos a la casa de mi hermano pues todos estaban esperándonos allí pero no le estaba prestando atención completamente.

―¿Sucede algo Bella? – preguntó dudoso, lo miré detenidamente mientras tomaba la desición.

―¿Puedes llevarme a un lugar antes de ir con los demás?

―Por supuesto, ¿dónde? – indagó curioso.

―Me gustaría ir donde mis padres.

―¿Hablas del cementerio? – preguntó quitando la mirada del camino para verme, asentí – bien, si eso quieres claro que lo haré.

―Gracias.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, Edward permanció atento al trayecto pero a pesar de ello pude sentir varias veces su mirada sobre mi. Cuando llegamos insistí en que bajara conmigo y me acompañara hasta el lugar en donde estaban enterrados mis padres, él aceptó permaneciendo a mi lado a cada paso.

_Renée y Charlie Swan_

_1957 – 2009_

_Amados padres, hermanos y amigos. _

_Sus corazones permanecerán con nosotros por toda la eternidad. _

Estaba aquí, después de tres años, después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Me arrodillé sobre el pasto junto a ellos, Edward hizo amago de marcharse pero lo detuve.

―No, quédate, tu eres parte de mi vida.

―Bien – con una sonrisa tímida se sentó a mi lado.

―Estoy aquí – suspiré abriendo mi corazón – los extraño mucho pero ya no me duele recordarlos, siempre sentiré un vació y me faltará algo importante pero ahora sé que habrán personas que estarán a mi lado – inevitablemente mi mirada se posó en él –, pensaré en ustedes en los momentos más especiales de mi vida pero ya no dejaré que el miedo me impida vivirlos. Gracias por todo, los amo y jamás los olvidaré.

Me levanté y abracé a mi novio mientras unas lágrimas caían por mi rostro, durante años permanecí en el límite de mi verdadero potencial por temor a que algo pudiera salir mal, ya no iba a suceder, no volvería a permitirlo, a partir de ahora cerraba una étapa de mi vida y comenzaba otra, una repleta de felicidad.

Edward me alejó un poco tomando mi cara entre sus manos, sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaban con una resolución que nunca antes había visto.

―Bella – comenzó tiernamente – esto no es como lo planeé, tampoco estoy seguro de que sea así como lo imaginaste pero tengo que hacerlo aquí y ahora.

―Edward... – murmuré incrédula al verlo sacar una caja de su bolsillo antes arrodillarse ante mi.

―Eres la persona más importante de mi vida, lo fuiste desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos castaños ese día en el que descubrí a una extraña jovencita en mitad de una calle desierta. Tal vez te salvé en un principio pero tú me has salvado a mi en cada uno de los días que hemos estamos juntos, me has salvado de la soledad brindándome tu amor puro y sincero, sin condiciones. Te pido aquí, en este lugar tan importante para ti, delante de tus padres, que compartas el resto de tu vida conmigo y a cambio prometo amarte sin medida, como jamás nadie lo hará – todavía conmocionada vi como abrió la caja de terciopelo para mostrar un hermoso y reluciente anillo en su interior – ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?

Mi boca seguía abierta, mis ojos estaba repletos de lágrimas que estaba trantando de aguantar, no era capaz de hablar, las palabras permanecían atoradas en mi garganta. Esa fue, probablemente, la declaración de amor más impresionante del mundo, era mucho más que eso porque venía del hombre de mis sueños, desde el fondo de su corazón.

―Si, si, si, ¡claro que si! – asentí sonriendo antes de arrojarme a sus brazos ya sin poder aguantar mi llanto, lo sentí suspirar de alivio en mi oido antes de dejar un beso en mi cuello – te amo tanto, tanto que duele – murmuré mirando sus ojos cristalinos.

Edward deslizó con el mayor cuidado el anillo en mi dedo antes de verme nuevamente.

―También te amo Bella, más que a mi vida – lo besé apasionadamente con todo el sentimiento que era capaz de demostrar en un beso.

Nada me importaba en absoluto, estaba feliz, extasiada. Él era mi amor, mi persona en el mundo, ahora yo sería suya completamente, más de lo que ya lo era, y él sería mio.

Entonces, aquí, frente a mis padres, sintiendo como si ellos fueran participes del momento sentí como si mi felicidad estuviera completa, ahora tenía una familia maravillosa que pasó de ser una pequeña de tres personas a incluir a una mejor amiga sabelotodo, un hermano sin verguenza alguna, un amigo incondicional y una cuñada con un corazón de oro, tenía unos amigos maravillosos y un novio, prometido, por el cual lo daría todo.

¿Es que acaso se le puede pedir más a la vida?

No, no lo creo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Acabó! Falta el epílogo y se cierra finalmente esta historia...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero les guste el capítulo, bye =)**

**Liziie.**


	16. Epilogo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**5 años después… **

**.**

**.**

**Bella**

**.**

Le di un rápido vistazo al archivo antes de imprimir, la pequeña impresora no tardó ni un minuto en comenzar a trabajar, hojas y hojas repletas de palabras, de sentimientos, de pensamientos, que formaban y forman parte de toda una vida, mi vida, o mejor dicho, nuestra vida.

En los últimos cinco años habían sucedido un montón de cosas interesantes, particularmente me alegraba decir que desde el desafortunado encuentro con Félix que me mandó al hospital la vida se había vuelto muy tranquila, demasiado. Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que regresé a casa.

.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

Edward me ayudó a bajar del Volvo, tomé su mano con cuidado mientras me inclinaba, no podía mentir y decir que no dolía porque lo hacía pero dentro de todo me encontraba bien, cómo no hacerlo cuando estaba viva e iba a casarme con el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra. Mi querido prometido, que bien sonaba eso, me sonrió cariñosamente cuando le agradecí, me guió todo el camino hasta la entrada; sabía que había una razón por la que estabamos en la casa de mi hermano y no en mi apartamento, o en el de Edward en todo caso, pero preferí mantenerme en silencio.

Fue abrir la puerta y un coro de personas saltaron frente a mi gritando "¡Sorpresa!", pude ver que todos los que me amaban estaban presentes, mis hermanos, mis cuñados, mis amigos, mis suegros. Les di mi mejor aspecto de sorprendida antes de guiñarle un ojo a mi sonriente prometido, la primera en acercarse fue, obviamente, Alice que venía practicamente saltando hacia nosotros.

―¡Bella! – gritó emocionada pero tuvo cuidado en que su abrazo no fuera demasiado fuerte – ¡estoy tan feliz de que estas bien!

―Gracias Alice, supongo que esta fue tu idea – ella asintió sonriente.

―En su mayoría.

―Es mentira Bella, no le creas nada – Rosalie se acercó para abrazarme también.

―Todos colaboramos – rió Jake después de saludarme con un brazo sobre los hombros de una sonriente Leah.

Esme y Carlisle fueron los siguientes en abrazarme, seguidos de mis cuñados y Jasper. Jane, Alec, James, Angie, Bree e incluso Emily estaba allí, todos ellos me hicieron saber lo felices que se encontraban de saber que ya estaba bien.

Charlamos durante varios minutos, los chicos estaban contándome todas las novedades que me había perdido el tiempo que había estado en el hospital.

―¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward en mi oido por tecera vez en, media hora.

Rodé los ojos.

―Si, estoy bien.

Me miró con disculpa.

―Lo siento, no puedo evitar preocuparme – suspiré, él era completamente adorable cuando estaba en plan protector.

Acepté distraidamente el vaso de jugo que Rosalie me pasó, todavía perdida en mis sentimientos. Fue entonces cuando sentí el grito de Alice, todos la miraron sorprendidos y preocupados por su reacción pero ella seguía con la vista fija en mi mano, o más bien en mi anillo de compromiso que brillaba en todo su esplendor.

―¿Eso es lo que creo que es? – preguntó a media voz, para ese entonces la mitad de los presentes ya habían notado la sortija en mi mano, la otra mitad seguía atenta a las palabras de Alice.

Miré a Edward que sonreía burlón a mi lado, habíamos decidido no decír nada al respecto y dejar que nuestros amigos lo descubrieran por si mismos.

―Creo que sabes lo que es Alice – ella chilló nuevamente antes de arrojarse sobre mi aunque sin llegar a lastimarme.

―¡Se van a casar! – asentí con una sonrisa lo que provocó una nueva ronda de abrazos y felicitaciones que pareció nunca acabar.

.

**Fin del flashback**

**.**

**.**

Ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, la fiesta duró lo que se dice una eternidad pero fue increible. Esa noche la pasé en casa de mi hermano pero el día siguiente me quedé con Edward pese a las negativas de Alice y Jacob que querían que me quedara con ellos, al final de esa semana Edward regresó al hospital y yo volví a mi apartamento con Alice.

Había tomado la desición de seguir con mi vida como antes por lo que una de las cosas que hice, las chicas ayudaron muchísimo, fue convencer a mi hermano y a Leah de marcharse a su luna de miel, esa que quedó trucada con el secuestro. Tres semanas y media después de su casamiento mi hermano y su esposa tomaron un vuelo a Tahití como planeaban hacer el día de su matrimonio.

No fue hasta que ellos regresaron, que comenzamos a planear mi boda, para ese entonces ya estaba completamente recuperada por lo que podía hacerlo sin problemas. Con Edward decidimos que queríamos casarnos en primavera, diez meses desde la fecha, queríamos una boda minimalista, sencilla, al aire libre y con pocos invitados.

Estoy segura de que no pudimos elegir nada mejor.

.

.

**Flashback **

**.**

Estaba como en un sueño, llevaba cuatro horas siendo oficialmente la esposa de Edward Cullen.

De entre los brazos de mi recién estrenado marido observé a mis amigos reír, y divertirse. Emmett y Rosalie bailaban a nuestro lado acarameladamente al igual que Ben y Angie, Carlisle y Esme, y Jasper y Alice, quien no había dejado de saltar desde que todo comenzó.

Sam y Emily también estaban allí, las chicas y yo mantuvimos contacto con ella después de la boda de Leah por lo que nos volvimos buenas amigas, ahora Emily estaba en una relación con el socio de mi hermano y según Jacob iban bastante en serio.

Vi que Jane estaba hablando comodamente con Kate, y también noté como Jake le ofrecía una copa de algo que parecía jugo de naranja a su esposa que tenía más de seis meses de embarazo, esa realmente fue una sorpresa para todos. Ese niño fue inesperado pero nadie estuvo más feliz de su existencia que mi hermano cuando lo supo.

Estaba mirando curiosa una particulamente amistosa conversación entre Alec y James cuando sentí los besos de Edward sobre mi cuello, me deleité con la sensación sus labios contra mi piel.

―¿Eres feliz? – preguntó él en un susurro cálido.

―Mucho – sonreí.

―Eso es todo lo que quiero – admitió sobre mis labios.

―¿No crees que hemos ido muy rápido? – pregunté tontamente, solo por preguntar, después de todo ni siquiera llevamos dos años juntos.

Él me miró pensativo.

―Tengo claros mis sentimientos y sé lo que quiero, no veo motivo para esperar, ¿pero y tú?

Sonreí, esa era la mejor respuesta que podría haber dado en la vida, me acerqué a sus labios besándolo como sabía que solo podría besarlo a él.

―Creo que estoy donde debo estar – susurré antes de volver a unir nuestros labios, en esos, los primeros besos del resto de nuestra vida.

.

**Fin del flashback**

**.**

**.**

Sonreí al recordar ese momento, después de ese día las cosas cambiaron drásticamente.

Dos meses después de mi boda nació Charles Harry, o Charlie, el primer hijo de mi hermano y su esposa. Un precioso niño con los mismos ojos que su padre y el cabello negro de Leah, era prácticamente una copia de mi hermano en miniatura.

El nombre obviamente fue en honor a sus abuelos, detalle que me pareció realmente tierno de su parte, y los padrinos de Charlie fueron Sam y Emily, los mejores amigos de Jake y Leah respectivamente, los cuales además llevaban una relación tan seria que incluso Emily tomó la decición de dejar Toronto para venirse a Seattle cerca de Sam.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió mis recuerdos, me apresuré a contestar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

―¡Bella! – sonreí al sentir la voz de Alice – ¿cómo están? ¿todo en orden? ¿estás bien?

―Alice, estamos bien, ¿cómo vas con el desfile? ¿y Jasper? – pregunté a mi mejor amiga.

Llevaba semanas sin verla, exactamente tres semanas pues ella estaba actualmente en Los Ángeles presentando su última colección.

Alice había cumplido sus dos mayores sueños, casarse con Jasper y convertirse en una renombrada diseñadora de modas. El nombre de Alice Whitlock era sinónimo de confort, elegancia y dinamismo, y sonaba en las mayores pasarelas del mundo.

―Estamos muy bien, Jasper está algo atareado con uno de sus casos complicados pero se rehusa a volver hasta que yo lo haga – noté felicidad en sus palabras.

Jasper también había logrado sus objetivos y se convirtió en un excelente abogado, actualmente era socio en un estudio juridico destacado en Seattle. Era usual verlo desbordado de trabajo pero él siempre sacaba tiempo para pasar con su esposa y con sus amigos, aún si tenía que acompañar a Alice de viaje y trabajar por medio de conferencias y llamadas teléfonicas.

―No me extraña – reí suavemente pero luego me puse seria – siento que no podamos estar allí – me disculpé sinceramente, Edward y yo jamás habíamos faltado a un desfile de Alice pero esta vez no podíamos evitarlo, sobre todo porque cierta personita adelantó su llegada dos semanas completas.

―Bella, ¡deja de torturarte! Sabíamos que era muy probable que ustedes no pudieran asistir – se detuvo un momento, pude sentir como hablaba con alguien además de mi – James te manda saludos, y dice que no vuelvas a disculparse. Todos estámos de acuerdo con él.

Reí. James era otro que lo había hecho bien, él se había convertido en un icono de la moda masculina, era frecuente encontrarlo en el las revistas dentro del top ten de los diseñadores más elegidos o en la lista de los hombres más sexys del mundo. Alec bufaba cada vez que lo veía, su novio constantemente desataba pasiones por todos lados con su sonrisa misteriosa y su intensa mirada café pero todos sabíamos que James no tenía ojos más que para Alec, no por nada le costó más de tres años conquistarlo.

―Está bien – acepté – no volveré a disculparme.

―Tengo que dejarte. Rose y Stefan acaban de llegar, y todavía tengo que ajustarle el vestido. Te llamaré más tarde, pero envíale un beso a mi hermanito y sus chicas – rió antes de cortar la llamada.

Negué sin poder evitarlo, Stefan fue la sorpresa que soltaron de Emmett y Rosalie tres meses después del nacimiento de Charlie. Mi hermano casi enloqueció cuando lo supo, sobre todo cuando ellos afirmaron que no tenían intenciones de casarse en un futuro cercano. Con el tiempo Jacob lo comprendió, sobre todo al ver que Emmett estaba realmente involucrado con el embarazo de Rose, nadie podía dudar que él amara a su novia o a su hijo después de eso.

El primer niño Cullen resultó ser un hermoso varón de cabello negro y ojos azules como los de su madre. Esme y Carlisle estaban en la novena nube con él, y, para qué negarlo, nosotros también. Sobre todo cuando los padres decidieron que Edward y yo fueramos los padrinos de su hijo.

Regresé la mirada a la maquina que todavía seguía imprimiendo hojas, avancé hasta el librero en donde Edward tenía todos y cada uno de los libros que había publicado hasta el momento.

Después de casarnos Edward continuó trabajando en el hospital mientras que yo seguí en el club, cuando me gradué entré a trabajar en una revista aunque no era eso lo que quería hacer, me costó mucho trabajo y muchos años hacer que me publiquen, incluso hubieron momentos en los que no lo creí posible pero Edward siempre estuvo a mi lado amándome, apoyándome y dándome fuerzas. Finalmente después de tanto tiempo todos nuestros esfuerzos dieron sus frutos, ahora era una popular escritora de literatura infantíl.

Estaba más que feliz con ello pero secretamente había estado trabajando en algo nuevo, algo que la gente no estaba acostumbrada a leer de mi y había llegado el momento de hacerlo conocer.

Cuando la maquina terminó de imprimir tomé el conjunto de hojas y las coloqué en una carpeta, con un suspiro apagué la computadora y salí del despacho.

No tuve que buscar mucho a mi marido para encontrarlo, él se encontraba en la habitación rosa que Alice planeó para mi princesa. Edward caminaba de un lado a otro con el pequeño bultito blanco en sus brazos, era la imagen más tierna que he visto en mi vida.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo hizo voltear, cuando nuestros ojos se enfocaron vi amor, emoción y alegría en su mirada, era prácticamente lo que sentía yo en estos momentos.

―¿Quién era? – preguntó suavemente para no despertar a la pequeña.

―Alice, quería saber cómo estabamos – me acerqué despacio a ellos y acaricié la mejilla rosada de mi niña.

―Creí sería Jane – negué.

Se suponía que Jane y su novio Marco vendrían a conocer a nuestra hija después del parto pero cuando ella se quebró una pierna en un accidente domestico les fue imposible, por esa razón llamaba todos los días para saber de nosotras porque así decía que no se perdería tantas cosas. Reí, en realidad ella se extrañaba mucho, Jane se mudó a Colorado Springs hace ya dos años por motivos laborales, fue allí donde conoció a Marco un joven profesor de la UCCS. Según Jane fue amor a primera vista, lo cierto es que Marco parecía ser el hombre perfecto para lidiar con el temperamento especial de mi amiga.

―Ella llamó en la mañana mientras estabas en el hospital, el doctor dice que tendrá como dos semanas más con la escayola – él asintió comprensivo.

―Hablando de eso, Kate te manda las gracias por la receta que le diste, dice que su cena con Garrett fue un éxito – sonreí contenta.

Durante todo el tiempo que Edward, Kate y Ben habían trabajado juntos en el hospital se habían convertido en grandes amigos.

Kate, finalmente, después de muchos desengaños amorosos encontró un hombre a su altura. Garrett, un paramédico divorciado once años mayor que ella, parecía ser el hombre de sus sueños, el noviazgo todavía era relativamente nuevo pero sé que ella tenía todas sus fichas puestas en su relación. Por otro lado, Ben llevaba dos años casado con mi amiga Angie, que era la nueva secretaria ejecutiva de Jacob. Ellos actuamente estaban ocupados preparando la llegada de su primer hijo que nacería en cuatro meses.

―Después la llamaré para preguntarle – suspiré cansada – ¿cómo está mi pequeña?

Edward sonrió brillantemente ante la mención de nuestra hija, esa niña con solo tres semanas de vida se había convertido en la luz de nuestros ojos.

―Preciosa, y muy tranquila – rió él suavemente.

La miré, todavía no podía creer que esa cosita fuera nuestra. Desde que nos enteramos de su existencia esperamos ansiosamente su llegada, Renesmee era la niña más hermosa y tranquila del mundo, y los tenía a todos envueltos en su pequeño dedo.

―¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Bajé la mirada a las hojas, sonreí.

―Algo que sé estabas deseando leer – su rostro mostró confusión antes de dar paso a la claridad, su mirada volvió a enfocarse en mis escritos.

―¿Lo has terminado? – interrogó medio curioso medio emocionado.

―Así es – dejé las hojas sobre la cómoda a un lado – es todo tuyo.

Edward me pasó a la niña, la tomé con cuidado antes de dejar un beso suave en su frente, mi pequeña Renesmee se removió en su sueño pero no despertó.

―Es increible que esté listo – murmuró mi marido pasando las hojas rápidamente – llevo tanto tiempo queriendo leerlo que me resulta extraño que ahora me lo des, sobre todo sabiendo que en estas hojas está plasmada toda nuestra vida.

―Créelo, después de terminarlo siento como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima – él me sonrió – solamente espero que a mi editor le guste.

Dejó las hojas otra vez sobre la cómoda y se acercó a nosotras, Edward me abrazó por la espalda apoyando su barbilla sobre mi hombro para ver a nuestra hija.

―Estoy seguro que si amor mio, será todo un éxito.

Renesmee bostezó adorablemente en ese momento haciendo que su padre y yo rieramos, era imposible verla y no encontrarla adorable.

―Esto es tan perfecto que a veces pienso que todo esto es un sueño, que un día despertaré en mi en mi habitación en la casa de Jacob para darme cuenta de que ni tú ni Renesmee ni nada de lo que tenemos ahora es real.

Edward me abrazó con más fuerza y dejó un suave beso en mi cuello.

―Eso no sucederá, todo es real, maravilloso, y con gusto volvería a pasar todo lo que pasarmos por estar ahora así, con ustedes.

Giré mi rostro y lo miré con una sonrisa.

―También yo, también yo.

Fueron tantas las cosas que tuvimos que pasar para alcanzar la felicidad, porque sí, puedo decir que soy inmensamente feliz.

El dolor si que valió la pena porque nos trajo a este magnífico presente, ahora sé que todo sucedió por una razón, todos y cada uno de los eventos pasados nos trajeron hasta este punto de nuestras vidas. Y esta era nuestra mayor recompensa.

* * *

**Este es más que nada un pantallazo al futuro, para ver qué pasa con toda esta gente ;)**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos; especialmente a mi amiga Flor que es un amor de persona, esto va para ella.**

**Entonces pongo punto final a esta, mi primera historia, y les dejo la invitación a un nuevo proyecto... bye =) Liziie.**

_Mi Venganza: Una historia de rencores, amor y mentiras. _

_Isabella perdió lo que más quería cuando era solo una niña, años después otra tragedia la sacude reavivando el deseo de venganza oculto en su interior. _

_Es entre mentiras y secretos que ella entra en la vida de Edward para destruirlo, no tardará en compreder que nada es lo que parece mientras sus defensas cada vez se debilitan más ante el amor de un hombre especial. _

_Pondrá en duda todo lo que conoce mientras intenta dar vuelta la jugada, y demostrar la inocencia del hombre al que debía destruir, antes de que sea demasiado tarde._


End file.
